Who ARE You!
by JoeyJar99
Summary: "No! This IS important! First he's my best friend, then he's 11, then a suave 16 year old bad boy, then has a stutter, then a poet, then a jock, then the freaking Doctor, then from the 50's! And none of these characters have any memory of what the others have done, nor him himself!" I lower my voice, "So Dezmond Malone Shockley…I will ask you one more time…what…is up…with Austin?"
1. Chapter 1: I have absoultly NO idea

**Hey time travelers (Sorry, having a _Doctor Who_ themed birthday party in a few days), it's my birthday! YAAAAAAAAAAY! *cue Muppet arms* I am offically one year older since midnight which me and my family stayed up to so we'd be awake at the time I was born (I was born right after midnight. _So_ close to becoming a Midnighter!) and to celebrate, I'm posting this brand new story that has had multiple months in the making, from idea sprout to fully developed chapters. I'm so excited for you to read it! You have no clue.**

**Now, there's something I should probably tell you. Along with my usual category I write (which is romance because it's fun to write), this is also mystery. From the description, I'm assuming you guys have some suspicions that something's going on with Austin. Is there? OK, yes, asking you about pretty much always guarantees that there is (Why else would I have asked you?) but what is it? Prepare to be confused because this is gonna be wild and, well, confusing. I hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S. I would like to give a shout-out to **truecolors264** for their story "_Ally Dawson's Secret_". Somewhere in there, while they were still updating and hadn't finished the story yet, I got the inspiration for a mystery-like story which lead me to the plot of this story. Now, they finished the story back in April so you know that I've been working on this story for more than 5 months! **

**As I said before, I really hope you like it, you'll be confused for a while so bear with me, and, just read on! I'm sorry this before hand is so long...  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: "I have absolutely _no_ idea…"**

* * *

_**ALLY'S POV**_

"Welcome to Sonic Boom! My name's Ally, how can I help you?" I ask as I sense someone come up to the front counter. I was currently writing in my Book and, boy, was I on a _roll_! Since I know this store like the back of my hand, I was hoping I wouldn't have to stop but could still help them.

"Yes, you can. Do have any have pancakes?" The person responds with.

What?

"Um, sir, this is a music shop. We don't sell pan—" I look up and see my blonde best friend.

That makes more sense.

I laugh under by breath, "Hey Austin."

"Hey Alls!" he greets back with a huge smile on his face. "How's the new song coming?"

"Great, actually! I just finished it. You wanna hear it?"

He lights up more at my last sentence, "Of course! I'd love to!"

Then he suddenly gets this confused look on his face and his eyes look around the store for a bit. It looks he's trying to figure something out but I don't know what. Then he looks at me, his eyebrows shoot up, and his eyes scan my body. "Oh, and who are _you_?"

"I'm Ally. Ally Dawson…" That's weird, he can't remember my name. He knew it a second ago.

"Mm-mm," he hums happily. This is weird.

"Yeah. Your partner…"

"Partner? We're married?" then he scans me again, "Not that I would mind…" he mutters under his breath but I still hear it.

"What? No! _Music _partners!" He thought we were _married_?!

That makes his eyes shoot up to mine, "Music partners? In what? School or something?"

"No…" What is up with him? "Remember? You stole my song…played it on The Helen Show…you needed a new one so you asked me to help you…we wrote "Break Down The Walls"…you redecorated the Practice Room…asked me to be your partner since I could write songs and you couldn't…we became Team Austin along with our other two friends…Any of this ringing a bell?"

Except he was tuned out again.

"Austin!" I shout at him frustrated.

"Who's Austin?" his eyes shoot up to mine again.

What?!

"You!"

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No…It isn't."

"Yes! It is!"

"No…The name's Drake. Drake Ryle," he states completely serious and ends it with a wink.

Now I'm frustrated!

"No, it's not! You're name is Austin Moon!"

"Woah. Calm down, Babe. You're harshing my mellow," he says as he shrugs his arms like he's adjusting a jacket on his shoulders.

What?!

Just then, Trish and Dez walk into the store.

"Hey guys!" Dez greets happily as Trish goes behind the counter to stand next to me.

Austin quits staring at me at the sound of Dez's voice. "**D**-_D_awg! How you been, man!" he exclaims as he pulls Dez into a quick half hug.

"Pretty good. You?" Dez asks back, not fazed at all.

"Alright. Hey, have you seen the new Zalie—?"

What is happening!

"—What?!" I scream. OK, I know I'm overreacting a bit but it feels like they're trying to pull something over my eyes and I don't like it when people try to play me. It kinda scares me.

"Woah. You OK, Ally?" Dez asks me, concerned, as he and Austin turn to me.

Austin scoffs, "You should've seen her earlier. She was screaming at me, claiming that I was lying about my name."

"That's because you were! You said your name was Drake! Which it isn't!"

"Woah, Babe, that one had some volume in it," Austin says shocked and leaning back a bit with widened eyes.

Dez's eyes get confused for a quick second before they return to normal. No one would have noticed but I happen to have glanced over to him at that moment to see what his reaction was to this..._odd_ Austin.

"Hey," he taps Austin to get his attention, "Do you wanna go get some pizza at Mini's?"

"Mini's?"

"Yeah. It's this new restaurant that opened a while ago."

What? Mini's has been around for _months_! And we've been to it _multiple_ times!

"Sure. Sounds good," then he turns to me and Trish, "Bye Babe. Bye…whatever your name is…" he shrugs and with that, he and Dez exit Sonic Boom.

What just happened?!

"What just happened?" Trish asks honestly confused, voicing my thoughts.

"I have absolutely _no_ idea…" I say completely stoic.

"And since when has Austin called you 'Babe'?"

"I have absolutely _no_ idea…"

"Should we be concerned?"

"I have absolutely _no_ idea…"

"When will you stop that?"

"I have absolutely _no_ idea…"

* * *

**OK, no things to tell you...**

**And no reviews to answer...**

Ah! **_Disclaimer:  
_**I do not own _Austin & Ally_. There.

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_

**Hiya, people! I know this chapter is short, I'm aware, but I felt it best to do that. I will post the next chapter tomorrow if you guys want to hear more. I hope you do. So, until then...**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nathan Detroit

**Hey people, chapter 2 is here! Yay! (right?) So, tis chapter may temporarily make you less confused but it won't last for long. It's building up. So, yes, these chapters may not be as full of mystery but, as I said, they build up so please keep reading with me**

**I feel that I should mention that this entire story is in Ally's POV so you can figure out the mystery too. **

**Also, this chapter has a lot of slang from the 1950's and so you'll get the full extent of what their saying, I put what they mean at the bottom. **

**Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Nathan Detroit**

* * *

A few weeks have gone by and nothing like that has seemed to happen again. Austin's acting normal now. I even asked him about it. I mean, can you really blame me for wondering why he suddenly thought we were _married_? He said that he doesn't know what I was talking about. I started clarifying and going into better detail and he _still_ claimed he had no remembrance of it! I guess I could have dreamed it... I mean, I have had dreams before with all of us in it and hanging out in Sonic Boom and, yes, sometimes they seem a little out of character (i.e. Trish doing math, Dez reciting Shakespeare, Austin forgetting how to play guitar) but never _that_ out of character!

Austin is acting normal and nonchalant, though I feel like a little bitty bit is forced, Dez is being Dez and bringing Hello Kitty ham to school, but Trish is acting like that _did_ happen! She keeps watching Austin intently and giving us more alone time, with her outside the door, listening, but she seems to also be letting it go. She never brings it up or shows anything that let's you know what she's thinking but she keeps looking at him suspiciously. Yes, what I thought happened _could _have been just a dream and she's reacting to something else _but what?!_ And it would totally fit with the whole 'Drake' thing. And, again, I'm pretty sure it happened!

But...It doesn't make sense... It can't have actually happened because I'm pretty sure Austin doesn't think of me like that and he _certainly_ doesn't act like _that_! So it would have to be a dream, but I'm 99% sure I don't like Austin. The 1% is that if I dreamt _**{1}**_ it, there had to be something questioning something. I honestly don't know—Wait! I had the TV on when I went to sleep last night! That's what it must have been! I was having one of my usual Team Austin dreams when a romantic movie or TV show came on and they mixed in my subconscious. That makes a _whole_ lot more sense!

OK. Everything is right with the world again!

* * *

It's bright and sunny outside, like it usually is in Miami, and I'm stuck inside working my shift at Sonic Boom. I wish I was outside but it's not like this is the last day of sun that I'll ever have nor the first one I've stayed inside on. Plus, I can go out side at my break.

Oh, right. Break.

Back to work.

A kid comes in with his mom and they go over to the big black piano we keep on display in the back corner of the store. The kid presses a few random, and a bit sour, notes before his mother notices that the piano bench holds music sheets. She gets them out and puts them on the piano stand in front of him. Turns out, the kid's actually_ really_ good at piano! His mother checks her watch before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the store in a rush. I sigh before going over to fix the papers and put them away.

I'm a little more than halfway through when I hear someone shout, "HEY DOLL-FACE!"

I turn around to see who caused this rude disruption and what my eyes land on is Austin and Dez standing by the entrance to Sonic Boom and Austin having his hands clapped around his mouth. "Yeah! You!" he calls out again, looking directly at me and nodding his head in my direction.

"Um...Hi?" I say as I walk around the counter and stand on the inside of the side he's closest too.

"Hey...!" he leans against the counter with one arm and gives me a weird look. It's not like he's looking at me odd or anything, in fact, it's more of adoration or love, but it's odd coming from him. Especially directed towards me! Is he _flirting_ with me?

"Hi...?"

"So, what pretty name belongs to this fox _**{2a}**_?" he smiles charmingly at me but obviously I'm not affected. He's my best friend.

"Um...Ally..."

"Ally," he repeats then smiles, "Gorgeous...Perfect fit!"

My eyes widen, "Um...Thanks..."

He smiles gently, "My name's Nathan...Nathan Detroit."

My face contorts into confusion and doubt, "...Nathan?"

He nods, "Mm-hm. Nathan Detroit!"

"...You sure?"

"Um..I'm pretty sure. It has been for 17 years."

"17 years?!"

"Um...Yeah," he laughs, "I _am_ 17," then he looks slightly panicked, "That's not gonna be a deal breaker or anything, right? Cause I sure hope not!"

"But...you're 15...!"

"_Uhg_, I know! Everyone says that! But, no, 17," he shrugs, "How, um," he coughs awkwardly, "H-how old a-are you?"

"15, going on 16..."

"Really! Oh, thank goodness!" he breathes out, relived.

I give him an incredulous look. "Uh, Austin, what are yo—"

"—Hey, Ally," Dez interrupts which makes me look at him. I was too wrapped up in Austin's confusion to notice Dez walk up too. "Can I speak to you alone for a second?"

"Um," I quickly glance over at Austin. He starts smiling as soon as I do but I look away quickly before I see him finish by looking back at Dez, "I guess."

We walk a few feet away then he turns to me. "So, what's up, Dez?"

"Look, you know what Austin was doing? You can't ask him about it."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm working on a new movie. See, Austin, being my best friend, is playing the male lead. But the thing is, I haven't decided what to do yet. I mean, what can follow up the awesomeness of Claws: Dun Dun Dun?" he moves his hands according to the notes as if playing an air-piano. He shrugs, "So, Austin's helping. I pick a type of movie, and then he starts acting like the lead in it. But the catch is, he has to stay _completely_ in character, _100%_ of the time. Well, until I try a new movie idea. That's what he was doing just now and a month ago."

"What happens if he doesn't stay in character?"

"Well, it's not so much if he _doesn't _do it, but if he _does_ do it, I'm gonna get him some pancakes."

"That makes sense. Austin _does _love his pancakes. It's the thing he loves most in the world," I muse to myself, out loud.

"Actually, second most."

"What?"

"_Nothing!_" he tenses.

"O...K..."

"Anyway, so please don't ask him about it. In fact, just go along with it. Pretend you haven't met yet and you two are just acquaintances. Well, you guys sorta are cause he's practically another person, the character has his own opinions on things that differs from Austin's."

"OK."

"Really? Thankyou!"

"No problem, Dez. I'm happy to help!" I pat him on the back. Is it just me or when Dez talks movies, he sounds a lot smarter? Maybe cause it's his forte?

We walk back to the counter and I notice that Austin's face seems to immediately light up. "So, '_Nathan'_?" He smiles and nods, "Were you saying something?"

"No, but I do have something to ask you. See, the town's seemed to change a lot recently and I was wondering...Would you...l-like to...Y-you know, i-if you want—"

"—Yes?" I interrupt to stop his rambling. Me, being a fellow rambler myself, know that it sometimes helps when someone interjects. It gives you a second to catch your words.

"Could you show me around town?" it comes out a bit rushed and he looks at me pleadingly.

I look at him for a second then agree, "Sure, 'Nathan'. I'd love to!" I say with an up tilt of my head.

He smiles, "Really? YES!" he chugs his arms back then catches himself and leans against the counter, "I-I mean 'choice' _**{2b}**_. Yeah...Real choice..."

I honestly can't help stop myself from laughing. "I get off work in 10 minutes. Can you wait until then?"

"Yeah. Totally!" he just stands there, smiling.

I cough lightly.

"Oh! Right! I-I'll be over there..." he stumbles awkwardly.

"You do that," I laugh again.

He waves shyly before walking away, awkwardly, once again.

* * *

10 minutes later I finish and am about to go tell 'Nathan' that I'm done when I turn around and see him standing a foot or two away effectively startling me, "Um...Hi..."

"Hey..." he says and, I could be wrong, but it sounds a bit breathy. He probably just ran behind me so he could scare me.

"Um, I just finished my shift and so I just need to tell my dad then we can go," I explain.

"Great!" he exclaims then he just looks at me.

"...Excuse me," I interject after a few, confusing, moments.

"OH!" he steps to the side and waves me by, "Sorry..." he sheepishly apologizes.

"It's OK, 'Nathan'. It's OK," I walk by him and over to my dad's office. "Hey Dad?" I call and he looks up from his desk.

"Yes?"

"I'm done with my shift so I'm gonna go take a break."

"OK. Where are you gonna be?"

I lean against the door frame, "I'm just gonna hang around the mall with Austin. We'll probably meet up Trish and Dez too."

"OK, sweetie, have fun!"

"Thanks Dad!" I say then walk back over to the main part of the store. "OK, 'Nathan', ready to go?" I call to him.

"Yep! Where to first, doll-face?" I have to admit, I'm taken a bit back by him calling me 'doll-face' but I figure it's just a thing the character 'Nathan Detroit' would say so I shrug it off.

"Well, I was thinking that we just walk around the mall, visit my friend, Trish, at her current job, and then I'll show you a few of the places I go the most with my friends."

"Sounds keen _**{2c}**_."

"...That's a good thing, right?"

He laughs, "Yeah. It means cool."

"Oh..." I smile, "Keen!"

"Yeah, doll. Keen..." he smiles down at me because, well, he's taller.

"So, let's go!"

I start walking out and I hear "What? ... Righto _**{2d}**_!" before I see 'Nathan' run up to my side.

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**{1}**_ Is that the past tense? Or is it dreamed? Ah, you got what I was saying!**  
_{2}_** So, as the top author's note said, there's a lot of slang from the 50's in here. I just copied over the definition from the document I have built off of what I found on the Internet so, yes, you may find a bit copied form the Internet. Here's what they mean._** {a}**_ OK, it technicality says "a super sexy lady" but I change the "sexy" to "hot" cause I feel uncomfortable saying that word **_{b} _**It means "cool" _**{c}**_ It also means "cool" _**{d}**_ It means "OK".

_**Reviews:**_  
**-:- Reviewers who are members and should be expecting or have already gotten PMs from me -:-**_ R5AAFan_** -:- **_kkquestrian_** -:-**_ K-Cat14_** -:- **_BunneybearsXD_ **-:- **_truecolors264_** -:-  
**

**-:- Guest -:- I'm glad you love it. Well, I promised I would update today but I do apprciate your patience. And thankyou for the faith. :)8  
**

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own _Austin & Ally_ or anything that falls under that name, Hello Kitty, Harry Potter, nor the name Nathan Detroit (I got the name from _Guys & Dolls_).

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_

**Hey, so, I hope you liked it! The next chapter I will post tomorrow if you guys are still interested. I hope you are because I'm pretty excited for chapter 14 (yeah, I've written_ that_ far ahead. Aren't you proud of me?) Anyway, until tomorrow (possibly)...  
**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	3. Chapter 3: I want to be a doctor

**So, chapter 3 is here and I want to warn you guys, pretty soon I'm gonna start asking for reviews to post. I've seen a ton of people do it and I just thought I would try it. I'll gauge it by the amount of reviews I get for this chapter. Now, this is not an excuse to not review so the number will be super low, I just thought I would let you know so you're aware. Sorry for any bad feelings if there are any.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: "I want to be a doctor"**

* * *

We've been walking around for about 5 minutes when I spot where Trish is currently working. I suddenly stop and it takes a few seconds for 'Nathan' to notice but when he does he comes to stand in front of me, "What's wrong, doll?"

"What?" I look up at him then realize what he means, "Oh. Nothing," I shake my head lightly then point at the store, "This is just where my friend, Trish, works."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you wanted to go in?"

He looks sad for a moment but that quickly changes, "Righto **_{1a}_**."

"Great!" I run towards the door with 'Nathan' hot on my heels.

'Nathan' manages to get to the door before I do and pulls it open for me, him entering after. We walk into the 'glorious' fast-food business of Burger Buddy _**{2}**_. Admittedly, not a very creative name. "OK, now we just have to find Trish…" I mention distractedly as I scan the restaurant for my raven-haired best friend.

"But isn't she working? Is she really gonna drop everything at a moment's notice?"

I laugh disbelievingly, "Oh-h-h, 'Nathan'. You don't know Trish."

I finally spot her, leaning against the far corner by the out order so she can make it look like she's working at a moment's notice. Not that she cares anyway. "Trish!" I shout, walking over to her ('Nathan', once again, closely behind).

She looks up, "Oh, hey girl!"

'Nathan' reaches his hand out and Trish takes it, confusingly. "Nathan Detroit! You must be Ally's best friend, Trish. It's a pleasure to meet you! Any friend of Ally's is a friend of mine."

"Uh…Austin, we've alrea—"

"—Just go along with it, Trish!" I whisper to her, fiercely.

"What? Why? What's up with him?"

"Long story short, Dez is working on a new movie. Since Austin's starring in it, he's helping Dez decide. Austin has to remain in character 100% of the time. If he does, Dez will get him pancakes."

"What?"

I sigh, tiredly, "I'll explain more later. Just play along!"

We both straighten up and 'Nathan' hasn't seemed to have noticed what we were whispering. That's good!

"So… Ally and_ 'Nathan'_ …" I give an approving nod, "What brings you guys here?"

"I was just showing Nathan around and I thought we'd stop by. See if you wanna come with us."

"Awesome! Let me just get my stuff!"

"But aren't you working right now," 'Nathan' interjects.

"Exactly!" Trish exclaims before reaching down to one of the booth seats and pulling out her bag and jacket.

Trish starts walking a head and I'm about to follow when 'Nathan' yells after her, "Wait! Don't you at least have to clock out!"

"Nope!" Trish calls over her shoulder.

"What?" he just stands there dumbfounded.

I sigh, "Uhg, come on!" I tug on his arm and we're walking again.

* * *

"Hey Nathan?" I (sort of) call. We got out of Burger Buddy a bit ago and we're now walking in a normal pace.

"Yeah doll-face?" Trish gives me a look but I ignore it. She doesn't fully know 'Nathan Detroit' yet. "I was wondering, should we call Dez? I mean, another familiar face. You said the town doesn't look very famila—"

"—Right on **_{1b}_**! But how would we call him? I don't see a phone booth anywhere," he gestures around, "Seriously, do people not have the need to make calls now?"

"Well, we do, but there's no need for phone booths."

"Why not? Is any building you walk into, gonna let you use their horn **_{1c}_**?"

"Well…no…—"

"Then what? Cause I'm getting pretty confused," he states kind of amused.

"Well, actually, there's no need for landlines anymore."

He tilts his head to the side.

"Because we have a new device called a mobile phone."

"What? What is that?"

I sigh and reach into my pocket, pulling out my cell phone. "This…is a mobile phone. Or, as most people call it, a cell phone."

"Woah!" he grabs it from my hand swiftly, "This is…This is…" he stumbles excitedly, "I don't know what this is," and changes to confused, "I mean, there's no buttons, how are you supposed to call anyone? And it's so small. And where's the cord?"

"Well…" Should I tell him? Could that, like, disrupt the space-time continuum? Wait, he's not from the past! Silly Ally! He's just acting! Still…could that mess up the characte—

"I didn't say you could slap her!" 'Nathan' shrieks. Huh…I guess I spaced out and that brought me out.

"Well, sorry, you said I could try," Trish shrugs.

"And, again,_ I didn't say you could slap her!_ Some best friend you are…" he mutters then turns towards me and puts his hand of my arms. "You OK, doll?"

"U-uh…I-I guess. My cheek kinda stings still," I reach up to rub the spot.

"Let me see?" he asks and I take my hand away from my cheek. His hand moves up and turns my head so he can see it clearer. He gently touches it, in fact, I'm not even sure if he did. It's really light! "Does this hurt?" he whispers.

I laugh quietly, "No, of course not."

"Good." He rubs the back of his fingers against my cheek a couple times then takes his hand back. "Well, it's red, but it doesn't look like it'll bruise."

"Of course it wouldn't! All I did was slap her," Trish interjects. "

Yeah…_Hard_. You left a mark!"

"I did!" Trish asks sounding genuinely shocked, "Oh my gosh, Ally, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"

"It's OK, Trish. It doesn't hurt that bad," I assure. "Hey Nathan?" He gives me a look so that I know he's listening, "Why were you checking my cheek? I mean, you seemed like you knew what you were doing."

"That's because I do. I know a lot about medical. I was a boy scout, _got my eagle_, I once went to a medicine camp, then I also I took a medical seminar. It was pretty in depth. Well…not too much. It didn't get to surgery or anything, but it was pretty thorough for out of hospital injuries and a few for preparatory."

I smile, "Cool…O-oh, I mean…keen!"

He laughs back, "Thanks, doll."

Trish apparently decided it was time to crack a joke, "You know, it might come in handy. Ally, or should I call her 'doll'—"

"—Call her Ally," 'Nathan' interrupts and, I could be wrong, but it sounded a bit gritted. I was just gonna glare at her, but that works too.

"OK…Well, anyway! It might come in handy. Ally, here, is _preeeetty_ clumsy."

"No she isn't. She's very swift on her feet." Is he challenging her? Cause it sounds like he is.

"Um…No…She's clumsy. You should see her dance," then Trish seems to notice something and steps towards him, "Are you challenging me, Moon?"

"First, my last name is Detroit. I have no clue where you got Moon from. Second, ye—"

"—Hey!" I interrupt. I kinda needed to. "You know what? Why don't I just call Dez? You know how we were gonna do that? And let's bygones be bygones and agree to disagree. Agreed?"

'Nathan' agrees first, "Righto."

"Trish…"

She holds her stand a few seconds before relenting, "Fine! I'll agree." Begrudgingly…

"Great! I'll call Dez! You two, don't eat each other, OK? In fact, it would be lovely if you could fully make-up," I backtrack, "But mostly try not to eat each other."

I step a few feet away as I put the phone up to my ear. After one or two rings I hear someone pick up, _"Dez's dial, for all your duck, deer, and dog demands."_ Yep, definitely Dez.

"Hey Dez!"

_"Oh, hey Ally! So what can I get ya? Need a duck?" _

"Um…as tempting as that sounds, no. I was calling to see if you wanted to hang-out with us."

_"Sure! I'll see you guys soon!"_

"Wait, Dez! I didn't tell you where we—" but he already hung up."Are…Great." I walk back over to Trish and 'Nathan' and they don't seem to be hurt. "OK, so, you guys seem to still be completely intact. I assume there was no injuring…"

"Nope! We actually made up!" 'Nathan' states proudly.

"Really?" I ask incredulously. _They made up!_

"Trish?"

"Yep! And I don't plan on hurting him for that."

"Wait, 'for that'!" 'Nathan' shrieks, scared.

"Just let it go, 'Nathan'," I try to say persuading but, honestly, I'm a little exasperated.

"But—But…—"

"—So did you call Freckles yet?" Trish says, just ignoring him.

"Yeah."

"How'd it go?"

"Good. I think…"

"What? What happened?" 'Nathan' asks, finally stepping out of his stupor.

"Um, well, I called his cell, he asked if I wanted a duck, I invited him hang out, and he hung up before I could tell him where we were."

Trish responds with, "Ah!" at the same time 'Nathan' says, "A duck?"

Me and Trish both look at him. Trish, because she wants to start burst out laughing; and me because it seemed 'Nathan Detroit' knew Dez. I mean, they seemed to know each other pretty well, or at least have met since 'Nathan' agreed that Dez was a familiar face.

'Nathan' seems to have noticed and defends himself, "What? Last time it was a fish!" _That_ makes more sense!

I start laughing, Trish finally bursting, and 'Nathan' joining in a few seconds later. We eventually stop laughing, "OK, so what should we do until Dez comes?" I ask, "Should we just wait here or…"

"Nah. He could smell us out like bloodhound. Let's keep moving!" 'Nathan' suggests. And with that we keep walking. We get to the food court area and the lines are super long. I hear 'Nathan' groan under his breath, almost a growl. Though that doesn't make much sense, he was probably just trying to hide his groan.

"What's wrong, Nathan?" I ask him.

"What? Oh, nothing," he casts a glare off somewhere, "Just a couple of vultures _**{1d}**_," he bites out.

"What?"

"Those guys over there," he points over to where he sent his glare. There's three guys leaning against the wall in a trying-too-hard-to-be-cool pose, "They're just…Drawing designs_** {1e}**_ on you. And I don't like it."

"Wait, only me? What about Trish? What, Trish?!" I spun around to see no trace of her.

"Where'd she go?"

I sigh, "She probably saw some cute guy and had to scope him out."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know that sounds kinda creepy but she promised me she wouldn't break any harassment laws. Whenever she sees a cute boy, she kinda ditches me…Without warning."

"Really? That must be kinda annoying."

"Yeah, but I'm used to it. I still just kinda wish I could _some_ kind of warning. I always do it for her. It's common courtesy."

"Wait, woah, woah, woah, back up! What was that?"

"'It's common courtesy'?"

"Earlier."

"'Yeah, but I'm used to it'?"

"No, second to last sentence."

"'I always do it for her'?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Huh…No response. "'Nathan'?" He still looks blank. "'Nathan'!" I snap my fingers in front of his face and he comes back to reality.

"Hu—What? Oh," he shakes his head dazed, "Sorry. What was that?"

"I just asked you if there was something wrong with that," I take a half step closer to him, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, fine. Sorry about that."

"It's OK, 'Natha'—"

"—Hey baby!" I'm interrupted by someone putting their arm around me and saying that. I look at him and he looks kinda familiar. OH! He was the guy earlier that got 'Nathan' on edge.

"Um…He—"

"—She's not your baby **_{1f}_**," 'Nathan' interrupts me this time, spitting out the words and glaring machetes at the guy…who I have no clue the name of…OK, this just got 10x more uncomfortable."If anyone's, she's mine."

"Oh, really, pretty boy pop star?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Wow! I always thought you were stupid, but I didn't know how right I was. How do you forget your own name?" His friends snicker at his (lame) joke.

"I didn't! My name is Nathan Detroit! And pop star? I don't know what you're talking about. I don't sing. I want to be a doctor."

"Really? The name _Austin Moon_, ring a bell?"

"No. Except that people keep mistaking me for him. Who I'm not!"

"Whatever," he rolls his eyes and turns towards me, "So, baby, I was thi—"

"—No."

"What?" the guys says slowly, directing his attention back to 'Nathan'.

"I said…No," 'Nathan' enunciates, talking down to the (still) unnamed assailant "Who's the dip stick **_{1g}_** now?"

"What did you call me?" he steps forward, setting me free.

"A dip stick…A nosebleed **_{1h}_**…Thicker than a $5.00 malt **_{1i}_**," 'Nathan' steps forward too, excepting the challenge. I notice his hand reach slyly towards me ever so slightly. I take the signal, and run behind him. He grabs my hand, keeping it down and slightly behind his back.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Nathan, what are you doing?" I whisper to him.

"Protecting you," he whispers back. "Now, I told you my name, what's yours?" he brings his voice back up to normal volume.

"Biff **_{3}_**."

"OK, _Biff_…Got a surname?"

"Uhh…Biff. I just said it, moron."

"Your name is Biff Biff?" he shakes his head slightly, "I meant last name."

"Not one that I want you to know."

"OK, so people just call you _Biff_? Hmmm…"

"What are you getting at, loser?"

"What am I getting at? What am I getting at?! _The truth!_ It's about time you reflected on yourself, though, now, I don't think you'll like what you'll see."

"You better watch yourself—"

"—You probably think you're some big stud **_{1j}_**, that has girls falling at your feet. Am I right?"

Biff looks smug and is about to answer when 'Nathan' cuts in again, "Well, you're not! All you are is some lowlife, stuck up _**{1k}** _, bench racing **_{1l}_**, five finger discounting **_{1m}_**, shuckster _**{1n}**_. And any self-respecting girl wouldn't even glance your way a _first_ time. And you think _I'm_ the loser! Next time you're checking yourself out in a spoon; give yourself a long, hard look. Cause I don't think you'll like what you've become," And, with those words, 'Nathan' tugs me away, head held high.

"…I-I better not see you again! Or I'll pound you so hard you'll be drinking out of your mouth!" I hear Biff threaten weakly after us. That threat didn't even make sense. You already do that.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" Nathan waves an arm dismissively and we don't stop or look back.

"What was that back there?" I ask once we're out of earshot.

"Something twitchin' _**{1o}**_! Seriously, that was like wow_** {1p}**_!"

"I can't believe what you just did…Whatever you just did."

"I stood up to him. And it felt good! Did you see the look on his face? That was twitchin'!"

"Um…OK?"

He calms a bit and looks down at me, "You're not very hep_** {1q}**_, are you?" he gently smiles.

"No… Probably not."

He laughs, "Twitchin's like…awesome, I guess you would say. I've heard Dez say that sometimes. And, for the record, hep means with it."

"Oh! Then no, I'm not very hep," I hang my head a bit.

He swings an arm over my shoulders "Don't sweat it, doll. I'll help ya! In no time, you'll _totally _be in orbit _**{1r}**_! You've got nothing to stress!"

"Thanks. I guess…" It's silent for a few seconds until I realize something, "Hey, Nathan, where are you taking me?"

"Back to Sonic Boom. It's where you work, right? As much fun as I'm having with you, your break's almost up and I don't you to get in trouble with your old man _**{1s}**_."

"It is?" Right then, my watch beeps, telling me that I need to get back. "Wow! You're good! How did you know?" I usually have to run but we're almost over halfway there.

"I noticed what time we left and I figured you had the average break time, so I did the math and _viola_, I figured out when your break was up. As I said, I don't want you to get in trouble. Don't get me wrong, I'm having a _ton_ of fun right now, and would_ love_ to continue it, but I don't know how strict your dad is."

"Thanks Nathan," I smile, "That's actually really sweet of you."

"Thanks." Is it just me, or did it sound kinda shy?

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**{1}**_ More 50's slang! Again, I just copied them. That means_** {a}** _OK _**{b}**_ I agree **_{c}_** Phone _**{d}**_ Skeezy guys waiting around for girls (and thankyou One Direction fans) _**{e}**_ When a guy is looking a girl up and down _**{f}**_ Term of endearment**_ {g}_ **A male idiot **_{h}_** Insult for someone stupid **_{i}_** Someone who is not very bright_** {j}**_ Hot guy _**{k}**_ Conceited**_ {l}_** When men sit on a bench, talking about their cars and who would beat whom **_{m}_ **stealing (well, that's what five finger discount means) **_{n}_ **A deceiver, liar, cheat _**{o}** _Awesome **_{p}_** Really good, better than cool **_{q}_** With it **_{r}_ **In the know **_{s}_** Father  
_**{2}**_ I made this restaurant up.  
_**{3}**_ Yes, I got the name from _Back To The Future_. You're not supposed to like him so I gave him the name of a jerk.

_**Reviews:**_  
**-:- Reviewers who are members and should be expecting or have already gotten PMs from me -:-** _K-Cat14_ **-:-** _fanficsrule2019_ **-:-**

And no guest reviews to respond to. *sigh...*

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**Hey! So, peoples, I hoped you liked this chapter and please review. I _love_ reading them and they give me more motivation to write. :)8  
**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Stutters

**Hi! So, starting this chapter, I will start wanting reviews to update. I will be asking for 7 for this chapter at least. I think this is reasonable considering I got 9 for chapter 3. I'm sorry if you don't like this cause I am aware a lot of people do it and it probably bugs some people but I don't just want to update everyday and get no feedback back since I work hard on this. I hope you understand...**

**Oh! There's a lot of stuttering in this chapter so I'll post what they're saying in the "Things To Know" at the bottom in case you can't understand it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Stutters**

* * *

We walk into Sonic Boom and 'Nathan' finally removes his arm from my shoulder. He didn't move it all while we were walking. I didn't really mind though. I mean, 1) Austin _has_ put his arm around me before and even though 'Nathan' is almost a stranger, it's still Austin. I know it. 'Nathan's just a character after all. 2) Since, he's Austin, I don't mind him doing that. And 3) I feel weird admitting this but…I kinda liked it. I mean, it was comforting and warm and familiar. It was nice. Wait, why do I feel weird saying that? It should feel familiar since, _I swear_, Austin does it almost every day. He's weird. Why does he do that?

"Thanks 'Nathan'."

"For what?" he asks me, looking all confused.

"For today. It was nice to get out of Sonic Boom for my break for once. But mostly for standing up for me from that Biff guy."

"Don't sweat it, doll. He's a jerk," his hand reaches out and the back of it rubs my cheek. "You don't deserve anything like that…" he whispers gently. His hand settles down and stops moving. He looks at me soooo softly, almost as if he doesn't, I'll break in an instant. This is too much. It's too weird. And 'Nathan's starting to seem like a real person. Austin wouldn't do this. Sure, we've had our touching moments before but _NEVER near_ this romantic. And he keeps doing this! I guess 'Nathan' is just a romantic and Austin's a really good actor. I honestly didn't even know he _could_ act but, well…

I take several steps away and shake my head slightly, trying to erase what just happened in my memory. "I-I-I-I-I'm g-g-g-gonna g-go w-w-work now…" I awkwardly stutter, and I point over my shoulder.

'Nathan' looks like he just woke up out of a daze and glance around for a second before he settles on me. "R-right," he briefly closes his eyes, "You go work. Is it OK if I stay here for a bit? We're still waiting for Dez."

"Y-yeah," I turn away and walk to the front desk. I see 'Nathan' go and sit by the piano out of the corner of my eyes. What _was_ that?

* * *

"There you are!" I hear a voice shout by the entrance. I whirl around to see Dez standing there, out of breath. Wait…we called him 20 minutes ago...

"Dez…What are you doing here?" I walk around the counter and over to him.

"You guys called to see if I wanted to hang out. Did I imagine that conversation? Ah! Not again!" he whines.

"Dez, we called you over 20 minutes ago. I thought you forgot."

"Well, I did for a second there. See, first I had to let Fred and George **_{1a}_** into their cage since I was leaving and they were done with their walk, that didn't take too long, and then I left for the mall. I was walking around when I saw that parfait vender **_{1b}_** and I was like 'FOR NARNIA!'**_ {1c}_**and ran over to it. Cause, you know, Narnia loves parfaits. I paid the guy then after I finished, Narnia didn't want it…and she was at home. I forgot why I was at the mall for the first place. So I started walking towards Sonic Boom to see if Austin was busy. But then I ran into Trish talking to this guy, he was cute, and she told me that you had been looking for me. So I wandered around the mall for a while until I ran by here and I saw you inside."

"OK, first, rabbit's should not have parfaits and you do not walk ferrets. Second, if you already knew that we were here, why did you wander around the mall looking for us?"

"I don't understand the question **_{1d}_**."

I debate asking him but decide not to and just spare the long explanation. "Austin's over there," I sigh while pointing over my shoulder.

"Thanks Ally!" he then runs over to Austin. I see Austin look up at him and exchange some words before I turn away. I can't hear what they were saying but it was still kinda rude to watch.

* * *

I just finished my shift for the day and I figure Austin and I should work on a song. I mean, it's been awhile and I like to always have something in the works. Austin still hasn't left the store; I think he's waiting for Dez to come back. He left an hour or two ago and I heard Dez tell Austin that he was going to see him later, so…

"OK, Austin, want to work on the song?" I ask as I stroll over to him at the piano and he has his arms folded. Weird.

He looks up at me, "W-w-w-w-haaaaat? **_{2a}_**"

He's still stuttering?

"I asked if you wanted to work on the song."

"W-w-w-w-haa-a-at s-s-soooooong? **_{2b}_**"

"Austin, you know what I'm talking about. We started brainstorming two nights ago."

"W-w-w-w-whooo's Aaaaaaust-t-t-tin?**_ {2c}_**"

What? Oh…Did Dez give him a new character?

"Do you know me? My name?"

"N-n-n-no. I-I saaaaw y-y-yooou woooorking h-heeerre b-but I-I-I d-d-don't knoooow y-y-y-y-youuuu. **_{2d}_**"

Yep. New character.

Lovely.

"Oh, well, my name is Ally Dawson. What's yours?" I reach my hand towards him to shake. He just looks at it and looks like he's starting to panic and hyperventilate. Is he OK? I take my hand back and it goes back to my side. He let's go of a big breath followed by his breathing slowing and he slouches slightly. "Your name?" I ask politely, putting my arms behind my back in case and trying to show I'm not going to try anything.

"M-M-M-Mi—kaaaaa **_{2e}_**," his voice stops for a second between the two syllables.

"Mika?"

He nods shyly.

"OK, '_Mika'_, want to work on the song?"

"O-o-o-o-oh, I-I-I-I-I-I caaaaa—n't siiiiing-g **_{2f}_**."

"You can't?"

He shakes his head.

"Oh, I bet you can. Here, follow me up to the Practice Room." I start walking towards the stairs and turn back to see him looking at me wide, terrified eyes. "Come on…I'm not going to bite," I joke, trying to lighten the mood. 'Mika' just continues to look mortified. "Please," I try to say as gently and persuading as I can.

He gulps and slowly stands, hesitantly making his way over to me. We walk up the stairs, into the Practice Room. As I take my seat on the piano bench, I see 'Mika' gawking at the room.

I look around, taking in the room in front of me. The sky blue walls with yellow and green half-domes around the neon 'A' on the back wall, and the orange strings as curtains and the orange lanterns over on the right, by the windows. The different chairs we have in the room: the two white swivel barrel chairs with navy blue, light blue, green, and lime green wavy stripes; the leather, olive green barrel chair; the three bar stools, and the random multicolored really short stool. The various signs in the room; the really dark brown one with 'DANCE JUST DANCE' in white; the three chocolate brown ones that say 'OCEAN DR', 'MIAMI', or 'SURFSIDE' in white with other related words to them, smaller and around them also in white and they all have some related drawing near the bottom. Our electronics; the monitor, laptop, sound boards, speakers, various lamps, and that hot pink boom box on the top of the fridge that we have for some reason. The musical instruments; the piano, the acoustic and electric guitars, and the bongos. And then the various knick-knacks and entertainment; the desks, the jukebox; the Foosball table; the deep red mini fridge with white logos added; the abstract, multicolored _full-sized _fridge (I don't know why we have two) with pictures on it; the bulletin boards; coat rack; music stands; and our many drawers in almost all the corners of the room; the postcards taped to one of the cabinet cupboards; our records; the ion ball; the orange and green transparent cups; our weird spherical lantern that looks like an unpainted globe. And then there are even the ones I can't count on the shelves and even some on top the fridge, though I know more of those. There's not much up there **_{3}_**.

Austin really outdid himself. Sure, we've added and changed a few things. For example: the strings used to be white and there were no lanterns, just hanging lights; we opted for the smaller piano for room so we had more space; we got rid of a lot of the 'Austin Moon' merchandise; and I took the plush pickle home and the alien is back at Austin's. So, not exactly the same, but still pretty close. It's just a little less cluttered and a little more organized**_ {3}_**.

"Nice, huh?"

'Mika' just nods, still in a bit of amazement.

I smile gently, "…A friend did it…"

He looks over at me and I can see the faintest of smiles on him.

"Would you like to sit?" I gesture to the spot on the piano bench beside me.

He looks at me, then the seat, then me again. It goes back and forth for a while. It almost looks like he's having a mental war with himself. I wonder what about…

"Or you could sit on the bar stool," I suggest while gesturing to the stool by the empty half of the bench.

His face subtly turns into something but I can't quite make out what it is. He walks over to the seat and sits down, crosses his arms, and then looks at me but doesn't quite meet my eyes, almost as if he's scared or hesitant to. That's weird. Austin not only always makes eye contact, but holds it.

"OK, well, we already thought of the idea for it," I say, getting right to work, "And last night I thought of some lyrics so here. Just sing this while I play," I hand him a paper with the lyrics. I start playing the song and when it gets to the part where the lyrics come in, I don't hear him singing. I look over to him and see him panicked and nervous. Wait…Does he have stage fright? Huh…

"Um, Au—'Mika', are you gonna sing?"

He shakes his head quickly, "I-I-I caaaaan-n-n't-t **_{2g}_**."

"You can't?"

He shakes his head.

"Stage fright?"

He nods his head.

"I understand. I have stage fright too."

"Y-y-y-y-yoooouuu d-d-d-doooo **_{2h}_**?"

"Mm-hm. It's pretty bad. I've been known to destroy television sets."

"Y-y-y-youuuu g-g-got-t t-t-that clooooose **_{2i}_**?"

I nod, "Mm-hm."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I c-co-ould ha-a-aveeee n-ne-e-ve-ver d-done that-t-t **_{2j}_**."

I raise an eyebrow confused and amused at the same time, "Destroy a set?"

"G-get th-ha-at cl-l-lose t-to aaaa se-e-e-et **_{2k}_**."

Interesting… Wait, 'Mika' has stage fright? Is Dez mocking me! That's not cool!

"Hey, Mika, where did you get your stage fright from?" If his story is similar to mine then I'll know for sure.

"U-U-U-Um-m-m…" he looks super panicked. Then he takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and gulps. He opens them again and looks a little less nervous but it's still apparent. "W-W-W-Weeel-l-l-l, i-i-it-t w-was e-e-eleme-e-e-ent-t-taryyy sc-c-chooool a-a-a-annnnnd **_{2l}_**," he takes a deep breath but as he does he starts hyperventilating.

OK, I need to stop this. My caring nature takes over by curiosity and anger, "Would you like to write it down?"

He nods vigorously, very happy and relieved.

I grab a random notebook that we keep by the piano for songwriting sessions and a pen and hand them both to him. He takes them quickly (yet still shyly somehow) and opens it. He writes quickly then hands it back to me. I look at it and in shaky, barely decipherable, handwriting it reads, _'In elementary school, there was a talent show. Even though I was a little nervous, my friend was even more terrified and he really wanted to do it so I was trying for him. The school was very diverse and very forgetful. Ever since I was born, I've had a deathly nut allergy. Not only can I not eat any nuts (or legumes) but if I touch a place it's been then touch my mouth, I can go into anaphylactic shock _**{4}**_. I'm just not allergic enough that I can handle being around it as long as it's not too close and I'm not in an enclosed space with them. Well, as I said, my school is very forgetful and its refreshments included Butterfingers and Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. Since I was behind the stage, there was a possibility that I was OK. But one of the students' talent was sandwich making and they included peanut butter and Nutella. That wasn't very good. I started having a reaction and as I was trying to get my medicine, I somehow caused a domino effect and injured more than half of the contestants. So, not only did I embarrass myself, I almost died..."_

I look up at him, back at the note, then at him again. "OK...I can get why you have stage fright..."

He nods, still scared, reliving it.

Oh...I just realized I just made him relive a near death experience just so I could see if Dez was mocking me. Ohhhhhh my gosh, I'm a mega jerk...

"M-Mika, I'm...so sorry. I —"

The Practice Room door suddenly opens and we both look up to see Dez.

"Oh...Did I interrupt something?"

"Uh..." I look back at 'Mika' and he vaguely shakes his head 'no'. I look back at Dez, "No, we were just talking."

"Oh, OK," he walks over to us and looks down at 'Mika', "Ready to go?"

'Mika' nods then stands up, "B-Bye Al-l-l-ly **_{2m}_**."

I wave back, "Bye Mika. Bye Dez."

Dez responds, "Bye." then they walk through the door.

Well, so much for song writing.

* * *

**_Things To Know:_**  
**_{1}_** References to stuffs! _**{a}**_ From _Harry Potter_. I love Fred and George...**_ {b}_** OK, this is kinda from_ Austin & Ally_. I believe the episode was "Partners & Parachutes". Season 2_** {c}**_ From, you guessed it, _Narnia **{d}**_ This line is said a lot by Derby on _Mr. Young_  
_**{2}**_ Explaining his stutters **_{a}_** What? **_{b}_** What song? _**{c}**_ Who's Austin?**_ {d}_** No. I saw you working here but I don't know you. **_{e}_ **Mika. _**{f}**_ Oh, I can't sing. _**{g}**_ I can't. **_{h}_** You do? **_{i}_ **You got that close? **_{j}_** I could have never done that. _**{k}**_ Get that close to a set. _**{l}**_ Um... Well, it was elementary school and _**{m}**_ Bye Ally.  
**_{3}_ **OK, I worked really hard getting this description from the show. This is accurate, well, at least what things were/are in there and what changed. I just assume that the alien is back at Austin's, Ally took the plush pickle, and who knows what happened to the merchandise but they probably sold it or something, and, of course, Ally ate the pickles. If you ever need a description of this room, this is_ REALLY_ in depth so it should serve you well. I would appreciate if you gave me some kind of credit though cause, as I said, I worked really hard on this.  
_**{4}**_ His story didn't actually happen but I do have that allergy, so that's true, but for me, I can't even be around it. It was easier for the story if he could be around it. You'll get the full reason later on.

**_Disclaimer:_**  
I do not own _Austin & Ally_, the combination of the names Fred and George, Narnia, and really, any of the things I referenced.

_**Reviews:**_  
**-:- Reviewers who are members and should be expecting or have already gotten PMs from me **_(I will PM you guys later. I have lots of stuff to do this morning but not so much later)_ **-:-** K-Cat14 **-:-** ArmyStrong213 **-:-** Rossismylife **-:-** Trying2StayHopeful **-:- **RexLuna** -:-  
**

*** * * ANSWER GUEST REVIEWS * * ***

**-:- Hazel -:-** I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you are interested in finding out what it is. Yeah, I expected that to happen at least once. Sorry, but the chapter with the Doctor is chapter 9. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... Please keep reading though. As long you you keep reviewing, I'll keep updating.**  
**

**-:- Guest -:- **I'm glad you love it and that you find it funny. I tried to make it humorous cause, well, humor is fun! :)8**  
**

**-:- One Guest Review -:- **Thankyou! And, yep, true story. I;m having my Doctor Who birthday party on Friday, so tomorrow. The invites were so cool! My sister helped me make them. The outside is a dark blue envelope with fake stamps on the front and a number from 1-4 on the back (You know, like in the Impossible Astronaut? [I'll make sure that's the right episode later today when I have time since I don't have a lot right now]) . The inside, the physical invitation, had TIME, ATTIRE, RSVP, DATE, INFORMATION, and SPACE on it so it spells "TARDIS" vertically and at the bottom it says "birthday" in Galifreyian or Timelordin (what ever the right term is...) It's kinda hard to describe but trust me, it looks cool! And, yep, "radical"!**  
**

**-:- Random Guest -:-**Thankyou! And I'm glad you like the plot. I'm glad you're OK now but trust me, that won't last for long. Sorry. It'll get shooken (please pretend that's spelled right) up soon enough...**  
**

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**How did you like this chapter? Please let me know in a review or in the comments. Whatever you wanna call it. For those of you that I told I was busy this morning, it's because my family (and my sister's boyfriend) are taking a road trip, visiting "the city" (I use quotes because I live in a city) but if I told you what city, you might learn where I live and that would be bad...ANYWAY, please review! :)8**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sports

**Hey, so, I didn't get the 7 reviews I asked for, I only got 6, but that's OK. I am only 4 chapters in and I probably should've waited until I had some more fans under my wing before I asked for 7. But can I ask for 5? As I said, I got 6. If I get 5, I'll update. And, you know, for the people out there who just found my story, I count the reviews for past chapters. If you leave a review for chapter 2 but the most recent one is chapter 7, it'll still count towards the number or reviews. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Sports**

* * *

On Monday, I find myself in high school.

In summer.

But not _my_ high school, no, a different one.

And no, not for summer school. I'll have you know, I got a B+ or higher in all my classes.

See, my friend is going to be attending here in the fall but she was sick the day she was supposed to turn in the enrollment papers and her parents didn't take them for whatever reason. She thought since she missed it, she wouldn't be able to attend but in a stroke of luck, someone on the board heard she was interested in coming and called her, told her she could still bring her papers in and when. Which is today. But, as it turns out, she had something super important going on today and since I'm her neighbor too, I offered to take them. It's very important these papers get turned in because not only is she, indeed, attending but she's transferring over so...

* * *

I walk out of the front office and start making my way to the front doors. Everything went smoothly in the office, in case you're wondering.

"Hey Ally!" I hear behind me as I'm about halfway to the doors. I turn around a see a darker skinned boy, I think he's African American, probably a teenager since we're in a high school, and he has pretty short hair **_{1}_**.

"Umm, hi...? Do...I know you?"

"No, but I do know you. Or, well, _of_ you. You're Ally Dawson, right? Austin Moon's songwriter?"

"Uh, yeah...That's me..."

"Cool, I'm Adam Johnson **_{2}_**," he reaches a hand for me to shake. I cautiously shake it and, I'm surprised. Unlike most guys who nearly shake my arm off, it's so rough, but it's actually quite gentle. I appreciate that.

"Hi," I say a little more confident and not as confused. "So, what's up?" I adjust my bag on my shoulder.

"Oh, I just had a question and I figured it would be best to ask you."

"Oh, well, ask away," I respond, a little flattered.

"OK, well, how does Austin focus so much on his music but keep up with his sports career?"

"What?"

"Well, I don't follow his every move or anything but I've heard him on the radio once or twice and my little sister's really into him so I know he's been in magazines and I saw him on 'Helen' when my mom was watching it, and so I know he's really into his music. Especially since my little sis is listening to a new song, like, every week. And I go to school here, and his teams use our field, so I've seen him practice. He's on a lot of the different sport teams. That's gotta take a lot of the time. As I said, I don't follow his every move, I've just noticed."

"What? That can't be true."

"OK, fine. I may be a fan. And I'll admit, when his songs come on, I really don't change the radio but they're catchy, dang it! Is that a crime?!"

"What? N-No, that's not what I meant. Austin isn't on any sport teams."

"Yeah, he is. He's on the football, soccer, baseball, and lacrosse teams. He's the quarterback, striker, _, and attacker. He's all of their MVP."

"But...Austin's terrible at sports."

"Well, they're practicing right now if you want to check," Adam gestures toward where I assume the doors to the field is.

"OK, I will. Thankyou," I start walking in that direction, walking past him, then turn around to face him again, "Oh! And I'll get back to you on that question?"

"Wait, Ally!"

I turn around to face him, "What?"

"How are you gonna get back to me?"

"Oh, uhhhhh..." I try to think of something, "Oh! Here, give me your phone number! I'll call you or text you or something," I hand him a piece of paper and he quickly writes it down, which I also appreciate cause I'm in a slight hurry. "OK, thankyou. Bye!"

* * *

"Austin! ... Austin! ... Austin!" I call as I run around the empty school. I stop as I suddenly realize I'm in the boys' locker room. How did I even get in here? Good thing it's both summer and during practice.

"Uh, hey cutie, heard you were looking for me," I hear someone say behind me and I nearly jump out of my skin.

I turn around and see Austin standing there in a football uniform. I gasp, "Austin!" I step forward as I get more angry, "Austin Monica Moon! How come you didn't tell me-?!"

"Um, excuse me, miss, but I'm not Austin Moon."

That stops me, "What?"

"IIIII'm not Austin Moon," he repeats, "But don't feel bad, a lot of people mistake me for him. I guess we look a lot alike. I'm Travis Glockman," he holds his hand out.

"Travis...Glockman...?"

His hand drops back down, "Yeah, I know, Glockman's a weird last name. And please don't make any jokes, I've heard them all."

"Um, OK...?" Did Dez really give Austin another new character?! He _just_ had 'Mika'. I need to talk to him, "So, where's Dez?"

'Travis' quickly gets excited, "You know Dez?! Awesome!"

"Um, yeah, we go way back...?"

"Cool. Well, he was chilling on the bleachers until a teacher came up to him. I think they needed to talk with him."

"Do you know what time he'll be back? I really need to talk to him."

"No, but you could watch my practice until he gets back. He'll be heading there after he's done."

"Umm...OK," I shrug.

"Cool," he smiles then starts leading the way to the field.

* * *

"OK, here's the field," 'Travis' announces to me as we get outside. It's the typical football field, with white bleachers surrounding it. On one side is a table with something to drink and on the field are a bunch of teenage boys in football uniforms. "And you can sit anywhere you want. I gotta go to practice. You good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Great!" he smiles then jogs off.

I stand there for a bit before walking over to the bleachers and sitting down a few seats into the second level from the ground. I watch for a few minutes but I get kinda bored and decide to start writing in my book.

_OK, I get that Dez is a film director and Austin is his best friend so of course he would ask him to help decide a plot or genre and that it takes a while to decide, but this is getting ridiculous! About a month ago I met bad boy, Drake Ryle. A few days ago, I met Nathan Detroit whom I'm pretty sure is from the 1950's. Later that day, I met a boy who has a stutter, Mika (I don't know his last name). And just now, I met Travis...a jock. That one makes the least sense out of all of them. Austin SUCKS at sports. I mean, I'M better than him and I'm usually picked last! Well, I'm not terrible, I just like my face and my hobbies do not include getting injured so I just don't play sports. Also, I probably don't have the best coordination in the world but I'm still pretty good! I don't know..._

_ Right now I'm at Nikola Tesla _**{3}**_'s High School (Yeah, weird name for a school since most are presidents but I guess they just really like the guy here) and I'm watching the Lightning Bolts play. Why am I across town in a school that I do not go to, in summer? I don't even know anymore. All I know is that I just met Austin's sport star alter ego and he goes by 'Travis Glockman'. Seriously?! That name sounds SO made up! Though, Dez did make it up so... But Travis is actually pretty nice and kinda polite (though still not as much as 'Nathan' was. I guess they knew how to raise them right in the 50s! Hahaha) and...Is it weird that I don't think he looks half bad in his uniform? That feels weird... I don't know. I'd probably never say that to him though (Well, unless he was beating himself up about it or something, I'd probably mention it to make him feel better). I don't know if we're at that point in our friendship yet that I can complement him and he won't take it the wrong way, like I'm flirting with him. Well, I guess he complements me...But I think that's just his nature. Austin really is something..._ I glance back up at them and see the Lightning Bolts doing drills. Actually, they all don't look half bad...

Well, I probably should work on that song again. It's a medley of a whole bunch of songs that were popular at the same time. Once, they were all stuck in my head at one time and it didn't sound half bad so I'm making a medley. I flip through the pages until I find the lyrics I have right now. So far, what I have is:

_Some nights, I stay away cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw (Woah-oo-oh)  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Most nights, I don't know anymore_

_You're insecure, don't know what for_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door (What do I say?)  
_ _I don't know why, you're being shy_  
_Cause starships are meant to fly _**{4}_  
_**

That's a mix of 'Some Nights' by F.U.N., 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction, '_' by _ **_{5}_**, and 'Starships' by Nicki Manaj. Now...What else can I add? I take a deep breath, close my eyes, then sing what I have and let what comes to my mind to come...

* * *

Somewhere around 10 minutes later, I've added the songs 'Good Time' by Carly Rae Jepson and Owl City, 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepson, and 'Glad You Came' by The Wanted. Here's what I have:

_Some nights, I stay away cashing in my bad luck_  
_Some nights, I call it a draw (Woah-oo-oh)_  
_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_  
_Most nights, I don't know anymore_

_You're insecure, don't know what for_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door (What do I say?)_  
_I don't know why, you're being shy  
_ _Cause starships are meant to fly_

_Good morning and good night_  
_Your stare was holdin'_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_I wake up at twilight  
_ _Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a go— _**{4}**_  
_

"Ally! Heads up!" someone yells. I look up to see a football coming right towards me. I mentally freak but my instincts must have taken over because I catch it.

'Travis' jogs over, looking impressed, "Wow, job catch, ace," an expression flicks through his face but I didn't get a good enough look to tell what it was.

"Um...Thanks..." I answer slowly as I relax my arms. I slowly hand the ball back to him, "Um, here..." I say awkwardly.

"Thanks," he smiles at me then jogs back over to the team. Well, OK...

I look at my bag, and think about listening to some music but decide against it in the case of more flyaway balls. I look at the time on my phone and realize that it's getting later than when I told my dad I would be back. I should call him.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, dad. I'm gonna be back later than when I said I'd be back."

_"Why? Did something go wrong with dropping off the papers?"_

"No, I ran into Austin and I'm waiting for Dez to come back since I need to ask him something."

_ "Why is Austin there?"_

"Beats me. Apparently he's on their sport teams and football practice is going on right now."

_ "Austin's on multiple sport teams? Have you seen him play basketball? He broke the basketball...and the hoop...and our window."_

"I know, I thoroughly remember the bloody nose. That's why I was so shocked! But he's apparently really good at football. I think he's their quarterback," I state as I see the team playing a game and notice Austin's position.

_"Are you sure? That's, like, the hardest position."_

"I know but I'm pretty sure. I'm watching them play right now."

_"OK..."_ my dad says like he doesn't believe it, I wouldn't either but I'm watching it, _"So what time do I need to pick you up?"_

"I'm not 100% sure. I can just see if Austin and Dez can give me a ride home after practice is over."

_"That sounds good. Stay safe!" _

"Will do, Dad. Bye."

_ "Bye."_

I hang up and put away my phone. What to do now?

* * *

I'm in the middle of randomly doodling when I hear, "Ally?"

I look up to see Dez standing a few yards away. I close my book politely, "Oh, hey Dez," I smile.

"Hey Ally!" he tries to exclaim cheerily but it sounds a little forced. Maybe he's just a little depressed after talking to that teacher. Though he doesn't go here so what would they be talking about? Maybe it was a family friend of his or something about grade or-You know what? I'm not gonna bother thinking about it. "What are you doing here?" he asks as he takes a seat next to me.

"Well, it started with turning in transfer papers and I somehow got here. Watching _'Travis' _play," I comment, giving him a look.

He nods, not getting what I'm getting at.

"Dez, is there anything you want to tell me?"

He shakes him head 'no' but he avoids any eye contact at all as he keeps watching the field.

"Really...? Nothing...?"

"Nope!" he answers quickly and there's a barely noticeable nervous tint to it.

Why is he nervous?

"Dez Shockley," ...I know you're not telling me something but I know the truth..."

He looks at me with slightly widened eyes, "You do?"

"Mm-hm," I nod smugly, "You gave Austin another character!"

"Oh! Yeah, I did do that!"

Well, that was suspicious.

"And really, Dez?! 'Glockman'?! That name doesn't even sound real!"

"Well, that's what I came up with. So how do you like Travis?"

"He's nice. But...Austin sucks at sports."

"How do you know? You've never played with him."

"Actually I have. We played basketball one time and he broke the ball, hoop, and one of the windows. And after cleaning up my bloody nose and him apologizing way more than necessary and him also freaking out, we vowed to never play again. Basketball, at least."

"Wow. OK, so maybe you have played. But I had him practice and he was happy to."

"OK...OK..." I nod, "So, how did you get these guys to play along with the whole 'Travis Glockman' thing?"

"You'd be surprised what people will do for a film. Even though it really isn't a movie, joke's on them," he starts laughing and I laugh with him, us leaning over slightly.

We calm down and I ask him, "So, you really got all these guys to call him 'Travis'?"

"Got them? I convinced them! I told them that if anyone asks, deny that Travis is Austin. They totally bought it! Or they're just really good at acting..." he trails off, looking up in thought.

"Really? I could ask any one of them and they'd deny any relation?"

"You bet! Try it!" he looks over to the refreshment table and so I follow suit. Standing there is a Lightning Bolt with dark brown hair and he's drinking whatever drink they're surviving here for the players. "Hey Brady!" he shouts.

The boy looks up then walks over, "Yeah Shockley?"

He winces but continues normally, "My friend here has a question," he gestures to me.

Brady looks over at me and smiles, "Sure, beautiful, what can I help you with?" he puts one leg on the bleacher in front of us and leans against it.

"Well, I was just wondering...Is Travis Glockman at all related to Austin Moon?" I have to hide my laughter and, if you ask me, I think it turned out pretty well.

"Nope! Sorry, hotness, but Travis and that...Austin guy have nothing in common. Genetics or otherwise." I glance over at Dez impressed. Wow! He did convince them. But I quickly look back at Brady as he gets closer as he leans forward, "Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asks me, and I think he's trying to be alluring.

That sets me back.

Not being called beautiful (Austin [and Dez and my dad] like[s] to do that a lot) or being called hotness (though that was a little uncomfortable), it was the getting closer and they 'charming' voice. Yeah, that's not normal, I must be weird...

"Um, nope! I'm good!" I try to say politely even though I'm flustered and leaning away ever so slightly.

"Well, if there is..." he hands me a piece of paper, "Here's my number," he winks before walking off. I stare after him, _very _confused.

"...What just happened?" Dez asks from beside me. I look over at him and he has the same expression on, "Did you, Ally Dawson, just get the most popular guy at Tesla's number?" he slowly looks at me.

I lightly shrug while giving him an awkward smile.

His reaction could go any way. He could laugh his head off or he would ask if this is an alternate dimension where I'm suddenly a boy magnet or he got abducted and they're making a false world for him out of his memories but one of us (or all of us) hacked in and are trying to show him this is fake by giving him something completely absurd. Or...All three.

Actually...He did none.

"Wow, Ally! Impressive," he elbows me excitedly. I look him strangely. What is up with him? Maybe that teacher really did put him out of whack. "What?" he asks innocently, "Oh, come on!" he relents, "This can't be the first time a guy's given you a number," he stops but adds on, "And that guy isn't your friend and gave it to you so you could contact platonic-ly."

Dez just used the word 'platonic-ly'...

"Well...no..." I start slowly. I reach into my pocket and pull out a piece of paper, "I got another one earlier..."

"Earlier!" he exclaims and snatches it from my hand. He looks at the number and name, "Adam Johnson? He's the music's head student and he's in the top of all his AP classes. How...?" he mutters to himself. "Man, I was right..." he trails off, "I _was_ abducted!" he throws his hands into the air. And just when I thought Dez was normal and smart and everything, he's back to normal. I feel so much better now. Imagine is Dez really _was_ smart...

I bust out laughing but I stop as a whistle blows. We both look over at the field to see what it was and it was the coach. There was a coach out here? I didn't even notice... All the Lightning Bolts come running off the field towards the locker room. That reminds me...

"Hey Dez?" I turn towards him.

"Yeah?"

"My dad's not picking me up and I was wondering if I could get a ride home with you?"

"Did your dad get lazy again? LAME! **_{6}_**" he throws his head back, "Sure. But I'm actually walking home today and we should tell Travis since he's walking home too," he says as he stands up.

"Hey! My dad isn't lazy! He's very hard working! Annnnnnnd you can't hear me anymore, OK," I comment to myself as I stand up and follow him. I run up to his side and we both walk to the locker rooms which aren't that far away since when I first got out here, I didn't walk too far. Next to the edge of the bleachers, 'Travis' is standing there, rummaging through his duffel bag.

"Hey Travis!" Dez greets.

"Hey Dez," he looks up and smiles then looks at me, "Hey Ally," he greets me separately.

"Hi," I smile back.

"So, Travis," Dez starts and 'Travis' looks back at him, "Ally's dad isn't picking her up and I was thinking she could walk home with us. That cool?"

He smiles and gives a half nod, "Totally!" then turns to me, "Just let me shower up real quick then we can head out. OK?"

"Mm-hm," I nod.

"Great," he smiles. He picks up his bag and walks to the locker rooms.

* * *

Five minutes later, 'Travis' walks out in jeans, a washed-out red jersey T-shirt, and sneakers, with slightly damp hair.

"Woah, you were fast," I comment, eyeing him as I stand up, Dez standing too.

"Yeah, I usually get out fast. Something about guys only wearing towels make me uncomfortable. I don't..." he shrugs, cutting off the last word.

I can't help but huff out a laugh. What? It WAS kinda funny!

"You ready to go?" Dez asks.

Travis responds first, "Yep! Got my uniform and cleats," he pats his duffel bag.

"Ally?"

I pick up my bag and put it on my shoulder, "Yep!"

"Awesome!" Dez walks forward, 'Travis' pulls his bag on his shoulder and follows, then I do the same (The following part, not the bag part. I already did that.)

* * *

The walk to my house wasn't what I thought it would be, but it wasn't bad. See, whenever I'm driving around with Austin, we listen to music, (I mean, HELLOOOOO! What do we both do for a living?) but Austin never broke character. But, it also wasn't filled with sport talk which I was happy about because I was afraid it would be (I haven't really hung out with a jock so I had no clue). It was just filled with...talking. I got to learn more about Austin's new character and he's a fun guy. If Dez decides to keep him as his movie's character, I think a lot of people will love him.

We stop in front of my house and I turn to them, "Thanks for walking me home, guys."

"No problem, Ally!" Dez replies.

"And it was very nice to meet you, Travis," I comment, switching the boy I'm talking to.

"Right back at ya, ace," he smiles and reaches a hand out for me to shake and I happily take it.

"Bye Dez! Bye 'Travis'!" I shout, stepping away from them.

"Byyyye!" They shout together I walk up to my door and open it but before stepping in completely and closing it, I wave them 'goodbye'. They wave back then then start walking again. I step into my house and close the door behind me.

Well, that was an interesting turn on today...

* * *

**_Things To Know:_**  
_**{1}**_ OK, I'm sorry if anyone takes offense to this. I do not mean any. I don't know if anyone does take offense but in the case I did, I'm very sorry.  
_**{2}**_ I made this character up. Remember him, he comes back. And you're gonna hate me when he does...  
_**{3}**_ OK, let me just state something. Nikola Tesla is freaking awesome. Those of you that know him, _10 points to your house! _Those of you who don't know who this man is, you should look him up. He's amazing. Also, it'll explain why I'm not really a fan of Thomas Edison. I'm trying to get over the "paying someone to build the electric chair and paying school boys to steal people's house pets from they're yard then electrocuting them in public" thing, I really am, but it's HARD! If someone killed my dog, Joey, like that, I would be so upset...  
**_{4}_ **I did not write this song. It's called "Summer Pop Medley 2012" and you can find it on YouTube. It'll either be by Kurt Hugo Schneider or Sam Tsui. I forgot what channel it was on. You should look it up cause it's _really_ good.  
**_{5}_** I'm so sorry, but I know there's one for song in that part, but I can't figure out what it was. Does anyone else? The line it is is "(_What do I say?)_" in the second verse (I hope that's the right word cause there's not really a chorus)  
**_{6}_** Hahaha...Benny Weir (from_ My Babysitter's A Vampire_)

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own _Austin & Ally_, any of the songs in "Summer Pop Medley 2012" or "Summer Pop Medley 2012", or references I make

_**Reviews:**_  
**-:- Reviewers who are members and should be expecting or have already gotten PMs from me -:-** Trying2StayHopeful** -:- **K-Cat14** -:- **ArmyStrong213** -:- **Rossismylife** -:- **RexLuna** -:-** Nightlightiscoolbro** -:-  
**

**And no guest reviews... (Come on, guests! I love hearing from you!)**

**_JoeyJar99's Message:_  
Hiya! I hope you liked this chapter and please review! I love hearing from you and not because I need praise or anything (though I don't frown upon that... :)8 ), it's that I like to know what things we have in common or what you thought was funny or what made you go "Awwww!" or whatever. Oh, hey, wish me luck tonight. I'm doing this service project, dinner-and-a-show thing with my church and I'm in 4 numbers. A dance with the guys and gals, a dance with just the gals, a dance and song with my friend (it's a duet), and a solo song. So yeah, please wish me luck! And thankyou for reading...**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	6. Chapter 6: Pretty Pretty Princess

**OK, people, _make up your mind_! When I ask for 7 reviews, I get 6. When I ask for 5 reviews, I get 10. What _the_ heck?! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love it! But it's just like, well, "_What?_" Sorry, sorry, that was weird. Keep reviewing please! I'm gonna raise the update-review quotient to 6. You can do it!**

**Oh, and this is a very cheesy chapter. It'll probably trigger some of your fangirling-ness (since the last one, I got a little on the fact 'Travis' is a jock), but it also sounds very awkward and not very in character as much as I'd like it to be. So, yes, not my favorite chapter and yes, the first part isn't really super important but I still need it to tit up some ends. Sorry if this sounds very awkward...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Pretty Pretty Princess****  
**

* * *

The next day. I'm working at Sonic Boom, as usual.

"Hey Ally!" someone says near the front doors. I look up and see Austin standing there, or at least Austin's body. The past few days, it's been one of Dez's characters. Who knows who it is now...

"Hey...Austin?" I answer carefully as he walks up to front counter. He doesn't flinch so I'm guessing I'm right. He just smiles at me. OK, good. "I see you're back to your old yourself."

He smiles wider and nods once, "Mm-hm. I'm back, baby!" he says as he takes his hands off the counter, spins, and poses. I laugh as he leans on the counter again.

"So did Dez decided on his movie, yet? Since you're not 'in character'," I use air quotes around the last two words.

"Nah, not yet. I don't if he'll ever decide," he jokes and I huff out a laugh, "But seriously, no. I have no clue when he'll give me my next character."

"Eh," I shrug, "It's OK."

He laughs (and I have no idea why since it wasn't really even that funny) then starts trying to make conversation despite us already being in one, "So...Do you wanna do something while I'm free?"

"Sure! Let me just tell my dad. Watch the store?"

"Anything for you, Alls..." he says dreamily. Why did it sound dreamy? Why would he have that tone in his voice? More importantly, why towards me? I must imagining it. Though, why would I be imagining it? So many questions! I'm just gonna stop thinking about it. I'm just gonna drive myself insane and just standing here, I look insane.

I snap out my thoughts and walk to my dad's office, "Hey Dad?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Is it OK if Austin and I work on our song? We haven't really written anything at all recently because of Austin having to be different people and I figured we should take the chance while we can."

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second. Can you stay there until I do?"

"Sure! Thanks Dad!" I turn around and walk back over to the front counter.

Austin must have sensed me or heard me or something because he turns around to face me. "Did he say it's cool?"

"Yeah, he just asked if we could wait here until he comes down. Shouldn't be too long."

"Mm-kay," he nods and leans against the counter and folds his arms, "Sooooo..." he awkwardly starts (Weird, we never really have this much trouble talking to each other...), "How's life?"

I give him a look but don't say anything, "Gooooood...You?"

"It's been fine... What's new?"

This time I do say something, "Really? Austin, we see each other everyday! You would know if I had something new going on!"

He sets his hands against the counter, "True, but since I've had to stay in character, I feel like I missed out on these past few days. I haven't really been able to be myself recently so I feel like I haven't really...you know...been there for you...? Usually we can spend hours talking to each other but we haven't really since Dez asked me to help him which was about..." he stops to think, "a month ago. I've missed our Austin & Ally Time..." he admits.

OK, that was really sweet! I smile, "Yeah, I feel the same... We _haven't_ really talked..." I also admit, shyly.

It's quite for a few seconds or moments (hard to tell) before I stand up straight with my head held high. That gets Austin's attention and his head snaps back up to me. "You know what? I say we fix that!"

"How?"

"I don't know but we can. We're Austin and Ally. We've done harder."

"I don't know, Alls...-" he trails off as he turns on his side and leans on his elbow, but I interrupt him.

"Oh, come on! You can't do that!"

He looks at me alarmed and confused, "Do what?" I can tell he's thinking_ 'Turn?' _

"Be all nice and sweet and say you miss me and want to talk again but as soon as I declare that we fix that, you disagree."

"OK, I wouldn't have called that 'declaring'-"

"Austin, stop! If I declared it or not doesn't change the fact that you can't do that."

"It's just..." He shifts so he's fully facing me, his lower back flat against the counter, "Dez is very indecisive and very imaginative," _You're telling me_ "so I have no clue when he'll be done coming up with ideas let alone when he'll decide on his movie. That's why I'm very cautious to agree to his long term plans and try to not let you and Trish get roped into them. If he never decides, I'll never be done, it won't go back to normal, and we won't get our Austin & Ally Time. It just sounds impossible..."

"It's not impossible—"

This time he interrupts me, "—But it's something I can't control," he presses, looking strangely intense.

"Um...Of course you can't...Neither can I...You can't control another person," I laugh the last part, "I wasn't expecting you to control Dez, Austin," I say, still laughing slightly but I calm down, "But we can still strive to talk more..." OK, is it just me, or this conversation turning out weird and not quite like our normal conversations.

"I don't know if that'll work...It's relentless..."

"Yeah, but it won't go on forever. It will, eventually, get better!" I smile reassuringly (though I feel it was a little awkward) at him.

He looks at me for a second before sighing and lifting one hand in the air, as if waving it off, "You know what? You're probably right. It's not like I'm stuck with this..." he says and it has a tint in his voice that I can't quite explain, "Forever..." he mutters under his breath but I still hear it. Well, as I always say (or...think...), if they were saying it under their breath, they probably didn't want me to hear so I'm not gonna comment and just forget about it. I just hope he's OK, he seems stressed...

"OK, kids, sorry I took so long!" my dad starts as he suddenly walks over, "One of the things I was doing took longer than I thought it would. You two go up to your Practice Room, Ally, I'll take the store from here."

I smile at him, "Thanks Dad! Come on, Austin!"

"K, and yeah, thanks, sir," Austin comments as he passes my dad. We both get around the counter when he turns to me and says, "Race you there!" and starts bolting up the stairs.

My eyes widen, "Austin, stop! You could—"

"—OW!"

"Fall..." I finish weakly before rushing up the stairs to get to him. "Austin, are you OK?"

He faces me, "Yeah, probably. My knee hurts though," he rolls up his pant leg and his knee is not only bruised but bleeding, "Ah, dang it!"

"Here, let's get a Band-Aid. Do you need help up?" I ask him since some guys have a thing against girls helping them. I find it kinda silly but...

"Nah, I'm fine. Let's just hurry cause, well, you know!" he finishes not being able to find the right word.

"Yeah, I do," I stand up, "Here," I reach a hand down to him to help him up. He takes it and soon he's standing. You know, I expected for me to go plummeting down on top of him since I am _not_ that strong that I could lift him up single handedly (literally!) but I didn't fall over so that's good!

We both walk up the rest of the way to the Practice Room and he sits down as I get the first aid kit. I walk back over and we both tend to it (Well, I do most of it but I can't take _all_ the credit when I didn't do 100% of it). "OK, how does that feel?"

"OK, I guess..." he mumbles, sadly.

"Oh, cheer up, grumpy face! You'll be fine!"

"I know...It just hurts...And I feel really embarrassed and like I lost some of my pride because I tripped over stairs. I mean, come on! They don't even sneak up on you!"

I sigh, trying to think of something to make him feel better and suddenly I get an idea. It's very risky cause I don't know if we're in that spot in our friendship but it seems to always make guys smile in pop culture. Or, at least, distracts them. "Cheer up, Austin!" I lean over and kiss him on the cheek, "You'll be OK." When I pulled away he seems less mopey. I'm not sure happier but less mopey... "Soo..." I start carefully, "You wanna work on the song?"

Austin shakes his head, snapping out of it, and looking up at me, "Yeah. Sure," he stands up and stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks at me expectantly with wide, awake, alert eyes.

I walk over to the piano bench with Austin behind me and we both sit down. I get my book out and flip to the notes for our new song. "OK, so we decided that we wanted it to be about past artists, right?"

"Right!"

"OK, so name some!"

"OK, well, there's uh... Mick Jagger...And Elvis Presley...And Jimi Hendrix...Axl Rose...Bob Dylan...Paul McCartney...Jim Morrison...Keith Richards...Christina Aguilera...Bruce Springsteen...John Lennon...David Lee Roth...Eric Clapton...Metallica...Kiss..."

"I don't think we should do bands, just solo artists."

"OK, then that's all I can think of off the top of my head."

"That's fine, I think we got enough. OK, next part, name things you do to instruments."

"OK...?" he sounds confused but goes with it, "You blow in them, strum them, tap them, rub a string against them, smack them-"

"-Smack them?"

"Yeah, you hit them. You know, like with bongos, cajons, drums."

"First, what the heck is a 'cajon'?"

"It's this obscure musical instrument. It's this, like, magical box that depending on where you hit it or how hard, it makes different sounds. It's so cool! **_{1}_**"

"Hm, OK. Second...'Strum' and 'drum' sounds good... Think of some words that rhyme with that," I insist as I turn to my song book. "OK, well, um...tum, mum, chum, fum, fun, lung, ton, shun, lunge, lump, lamp, wait I'm getting off topic. OK, back to drum, uh...Oh! Come, sum, scum, dumb, glum, hum, rum, run-"

"-That's it!"

"It is?"

"Yeah! Here, listen to this," I adjust my fingers on the piano, "_'Strummin', drummin' / Slide across and runnin'_. **_{2}_**"

"That's awesome! OK, give me more words to think of!"

I laugh at his enthusiasm and shake my head once, "OK, think of things you need to rock out on stage."

"OK! Uh..." he rubs his hands together and leans his head back, "OH!" he looks back at me, "Well, before you do _anything_, you gotta get into the beat. Whether it be slow and classical or fast and upbeat! You gotta pick out the drums, mesh it with the other instruments, absorb it, let it flow through your body, and _then_ you can rock out."

"Really?"

He nods.

"Maybe that's why I can't dance," I mumble to myself.

"Hey, you're not that bad," Austin comments as he bumps my arm with his.

"Really? Say that to Past Austin who had a sprained ankle."

"OK...But you were nervous. We were fine at Trish's quinceanera, no one got hurt while we were dancing..."

"I guess so..."

"Yeah, you're darn right you guess so! Wait..."

"I got what you were saying. Anyway, what else?"

"Uhhh...Oh, what bugs me is when people thinks _anyone_ can perform. I mean, sure, they may have a great voice but that doesn't mean they have a good stage presence."

"Like how?"

"Like they just stand there or something. You gotta get the crowd into it, make them feel the music with you, you know? These great artists never faked it so neither can you if you want to be as good as them. I mean, sure, people make mistakes, even the stars, but they had so much of a presence and so much swag, they knew how to make it work for them. You've gotta put your soul in it and sing your heart out!"

"Austin..."

"What? Why the saying my name all slow?"

"I think you just wrote an entire verse..."

"I did? None of that rhymed!"

"True but just wait until Ally D gets her hands on it," I crack my fingers and adjust them to the keys,

_"Strum it, drum it_  
_Slide across and run it_  
_The stage is your home if you learn how to own it_  
_Like the greats did _  
_There's no way that you can fake it_

_You've gotta feel the beat before you can move_  
_ Even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes _  
_And making mistakes _  
_Well, that won't matter_  
_ If you can swagger like ol' Mick Jagger_

_If you've got a heart and soul _  
_You can rock n' roll _  
_You can rock n' roll" _**{2}**_  
_

"That's it!" Austin jumps up but quickly settles back down when he realizes that his knee is still injured. He reaches a hand to me to high-five, "You're amazing, Ally!" he says as we do.

"Thanks..." I blush.

"Well," he starts, "am IIIIIIIII," he yawns then his arm settles over my shoulders and his head falls down to on my shoulder with the next word, "exhausted!"

"How?" I laugh, "We haven't done much. I mean, we've been working on the song for, what?" I check my watch, "half an hour?" Wow...New record. Sweet!

"Seriously? Sweet!" he's temporarily distracted before going back to his original, "But it's just that. I mean, watching the store, scratching my knee, and writing a whole verse on a song. I mean just-Gosh, Ally, it's tiring."

I just roll my eyes at him. Not like, being mean or anything, he's my best friend! I wouldn't be like that, I guess more adoringly or playful (Actually, playful fits better).

"I've been looking for you!" I hear Dez say as he opens the door, I assume. "Ohhhh...Did I interrupt something?"

I slowly stand up to make sure I don't hurt Austin since he's still on top and leaning against me, "No, we were just working on a song and Austin was complaining that he was tired even though he hadn't really done anything. You know, you always ask that. What would you be interrupting?"

"Nothing. Just checking," he turns to Austin, "Austin, I got the game."

"Great." Austin states, standing up and next to me.

"What game?" I ask the boys.

"Black Ops 4," Austin says at the same time Dez answers, "Pretty Pretty Princess _**{3}**_."

"What?"

"OK, OK, fine...It is Pretty Pretty Princess..." Austin grumbles.

"What? Why?" I laugh.

"Dez and I got stuck babysitting his little sister last night and she insisted that we play."

"Mm-hm, and Austin really liked it and asked if we could play today." Dez continues.

"What? I did not! I asked if you could bring it so we could have a rematch."

"Because you liked it so much!"

"No! Because you cheated!"

"Nooooo...It's because you liked it so much..."

"I did not!"

"Whatever you say, Austin, what ever you say..." Dez turns back to me, "Ally, would like to play too?"

"Oh, sorry, I can't."

"Uh, yeah, Dez, she can't. It wouldn't be fair!" Austin shouts, sounding upset.

But he's not the only one, "And why wouldn't it be?" I say slowly as I cross my arms and lean my weight on one foot, "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"What? Heck no! That's _so_ not the reason!"

"Then what is, Austin?"

"The game is called 'Pretty Pretty Princess' and we," he gestures to himself and Dez, "can't play against a pretty princess, it'd be too unfair! You'd have the advantage since you're already 2/3 of the way there while we'd have to catch up just to have a fighting chance."

"Wait...Did you just call me 'a pretty princess'?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, look at yourself," I glance down as he said, "What else could you be?"

Awwwwww! "OK, that was really sweet. I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Good. Cause I hate when you're mad at me," he says as he pulls me into his side for a hug.

"OK, well, I gotta go work, you guys have fun playing OK?" I ask after he lets go.

"K!" they both shout as I walk out of the room.

"And be careful on the stairs! They're out to get people!" Austin shouts after me.

"No! It's just you!" I shout back.

I get to the front desk and walk up to my dad, "OK, I'm back."

"Great, honey. Can you just walk around the store for a bit, see if anyone needs help?"

"Sure," I agree then walk off, deeper into the store.

* * *

Five minutes later, I'm still just walking around Sonic Boom when I hear, "Guess who got a job a-Ally?" I hear footsteps and I suddenly see Trish walk out of one of the aisles. She looks to the side and spots me, "Ally! There you are! Guess who got a job at Twist-and-Shout? **_{4}_**" she singsongs as she strikes her pose.

"I'm guessing you. I...like your pretzel," I complement, gesturing to the pretzel on her headband.

"Thanks! This place isn't actually so bad. It's a cart so I can basically go anywhere I want in the mall. They said it's fine as long as I still charge them and remain courteous."

I give her a look, "Don't take this the wrong way, Trish, but are you sure you're gonna be able to do that. I mean, you can't even look at Dez without insulting or abusing him."

"That's because he gets on my nerves!"

"Exactly, what if a customer gets on your nerve and you can't be courteous and you end up dumping the mustard dipping on them? Or what if a cute boy buys a pretzel but he forgot his wallet. Are you sure you won't just give it to him?"

"Well...No... But I'm gonna try not to!"

"Wow, Trish, working hard on a job. OK, I'll support you in anyway I can," I state then backtrack, "Well, anyway I can without doing the work _for_ you." Trish goes to say something but I keep talking, "Or any way where I'm doing any kind of work meant for an employee."

"Oh, fine!" Trish exclaims and I do a cross between a smirk and rolling my eyes. I walk a few feet and Trish follows, "So, Ally, what's been going on here? Anything new?"

"No, it's been normal at Sonic Boom."

"Nooooooo!" Trish shouts with zest, "I meant with _you_," she emphasizes as I face her.

"Like what?" I ask, walking again.

"You know...Like with boys!"

"Oh, no, not really... " I start, casually, "Austin and Dez are the same...I've still had no contact with Dallas...Elliot's not coming back to town...Got two phone numbers...Still don't know what happened to that Ethan guy...-"

"Woah, woah, woah, back the speech train up a stop, Ally," Trish says._ What?_ "What did you say about phone numbers?"

"That I got two," I answer, still acting nonchalant.

"What?! Who?! When?! Where?! Why?!"

"'Why'?!" I exclaim, sounding a bit offended.

"Sorry, not that. But the other three remain."

"OK, well, they were both at Nikola Tesla High."

"'Nikola Tesla'? Who the heck is that?"

I give her a look and scoff indignantly, then continue, "And they were yesterday."

"Two guys in the same day, nice, girl!" she praises, "And who was it?" she asks getting excited.

"The first was Adam Johnson and the second was Brady, who I learned his last name is Matthews," I say as I take the numbers out of my pocket. I expected to have this conversation so I kept them with me.

She eagerly takes them and looks at them, "Oh my gosh! Do you think you're gonna call them?"

"Well, defiantly not Brady."

"Why not?"

"Because look, the number's not handwritten, it's typed. And it looks like a business card. If he felt the need to make business cards of his number, that makes me think he gives his number away a little too much. Plus, Dez said he's the most popular guy at Tesla, I'm not sure if I can handle that pressure. And, those added together, I don't want a guy like that."

"OK, fair enough, what about Adam? His is handwritten and on scrap paper!" she singsongs persuadingly.

"True...And Dez did say he's the top of his AP classes and the top student of the music department —"

"—See? That's totally up your guy alley."

"Yeah, but you didn't let me finish. He didn't give me his number cause he was interested in me, it was because he asked me a question and I needed a way to contact him cause I was about to run off."

"Yeah, but let's face it, you're lovable! Give it time and he'll come around."

"Sure, Trish, think what you want."

"I will because it's true! You are!"

"Suuuurrreeee..."

"Fine! If you don't believe me, we'll ask the boys," Trish insists proudly, with head held high. I would argue because asking the guys doesn't make sense but one does not disagree with Trish...

I sigh, "Practice Room."

She holds her head high again and starts for the stairs with me following. We both walk in and Trish starts, with her eyes closed, not looking at them, "Boys! We have a question for you!"

I turn to look at them and see both adorned in necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings, and Dez wearing a crown. They don't both have all of them but they each do have quite a bit of jewelry on.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Trish bursts laughing at Dez and Austin while I'm looking at them in shock, "Oh, this is _rich_! Smile for Tweeter, boys!" she singsongs, taking out her phone.

"Trish!" I shout at her, I doubt they want this on the internet, "No!"

"Oh, come on, Ally! Look at this!" she gestures to guys, "Tell me you don't want to remember this forever."

"Not if that requires a picture and Austin and Dez don't want one to exist."

"Yeah!" Dez shouts.

"Oh, _please_!"

"No! I will not let you post it!"

"OK, what if I just take a picture but keep it for my own enjoyment?"

"Can you promise only you will see it?"

"No."

"Then how will I know you won't post it?"

"Caaauuussseee..." she drags out, trying to think of a reason.

"Oh! I know! If you ever post it or show it to someone else without Austin and Dez's conscious, out of free will, consent, I will stop helping you with your homework or job."

"What?! But you're my study partner!"

"She's yours too?" Austin asks from the ground. We all look at him and he looks down at his lap and twiddles his thumbs, shyly, "Sorry."

"You couldn't come up with a reason why I should trust you, so I did," I state, feeling awfully like a lawyer, "So, ask yourself, is the picture worth it?"

She looks at me with a blank look, looks at Austin with a slightly amused look, then at Dez and starts trying to not laugh.

"Trish..." I urge.

"OK, fine!" she relents.

"Thankyou!" I turn to Austin and Dez, "Alright, boys, do you mind taking a picture?"

"But what if she finds a loophole, Ally?" Dez asks.

"Don't worry, Dez," I turn to give Trish an intimidating look over my shoulder, "I'll make her pay," I say dangerously and face them again with a smile, "So will ya?" I ask cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Dez quickly agrees.

"Thankyou!"

They both get up and pose for Trish to take the picture while I watch off to the side with my arms folded. "OK, give me happy," Trish demands.

They both smile with a thumbs up. I notice they don't argue with the odd request. Oh, well, they're smarter than I thought...

"Give me scary." They both make their own version of what they think is frightening.

"Give me hot." And, again, they do whatever they think is attractive but, honestly, they look like idiots.

"Give me nonplussed."

"Huh?" They look at her very confused and she starts laughing really hard.

"Oh, look at this Ally," she waves me over to look at her phone. They do look awfully nonplussed...

"Nice!" I say and we do our handshake while the guys still look at us confused. "Guys, 'nonplussed' means 'confused'," I explain to them.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" they exclaim as look at each other.

"Yeah."

"So, what question did you have for us?" Austin asks Trish and I as starts he taking off his blue earrings.

"Oh right!" Trish shouts, turning to look at me and I know I'm back in the spotlight, "Is Ally lovable?"

"Yeah," Dez and Austin both say without a second thought.

"Hoooow did this come up?" Austin asks again, confused, and takes off his necklace.

"Well, Ally and I were talking and she doesn't believe that this guy would ever like her. I told her they would because she's lovable and she didn't believe me so we came up here to ask your opinion and we came in on," she gestures to the boys and starts laughing again, "_this_! Man, it was worth it."

"Oh, and, um, who was this guy?" Austin asks _again_ and this time he's slipping off his bracelet. We all look at him strangely and he must of sensed it cause he pauses and looks back at us, "What? Maybe I know him, it might help."

"His name Adam Johnson and he goes Tesla High-"

"-When did you go to Tesla?"

"When I was dropping off enrollment/transfer papers for a friend of mine and I bumped into him. He asked me about how you focus so much on both your music and sport careers..." I trail off.

"HAHAHAHA! _Austin_ on a _sports_ team! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Trish!"

She keeps laughing so I just continue, trying to shout over her, "Anyway, he gave me his number so I could contact him with the answer!"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"OK, well, if you'll excuuuuuuse us, ladies, we gotta a game to play," Dez announces.

"Ah, but Dez, I just finished taking it all off!"

"Too bad! We're playing!" Dez drags Austin the few feet to the board and forcefully sits him down.

"Fine!" Austin agrees, pouting slightly, and starts putting his jewelry back on unhappily.

"OK, well, good luck, boys!" I say as I drag Trish out of the room before she can take anymore pictures.

* * *

"Hey Ally?"

"Yeah, Trish?"

"How is the new song coming?" Trish asks causally as she sits in the lounge area reading a magazine.

"Fantastic! Here, come see!"

She gets up as I reach under the counter for my Book.

It's not there.

OK, Ally, don't panic...it could just be a few more inches over than you thought...

I reach over as far as my hand can go.

Still nothing!

Calm down, it must be in the counter somewhere...

I duck down so I'm at eye-level with the compartment. I look everywhere in it.

No where in sight!

OK, Ally, now panic.

I stand up and look at Trish, "My Book is gone!"

"What?! Are you sure?!"

"Yeah, pretty sure! I specifically remember putting it under the counter and, _look_, now it's gone!"

"OK, Ally, don't panic!"

"Trish! It's _my_..._Book_... It's like if you lost your phone! Except it has secrets!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream.

The door to the Practice Room slams open a second later and Austin and Dez come rushing down the stairs. "Ally, what's wrong!" Austin shouts as he slams his palms down on the front counter to stop himself from running into it.

"Code Brown, guys! Code! Brown!"

Dez adopts a confused look, "'Code Brown'? You mean-"

"-No, not _that_ Code Brown! _Ally_ Code Brown! Her book is gone!" Austin explains.

"_Thankyou!_" I shout, grateful that he seems to grasp the dire of this situation.

"OK, let's split up gang!" Dez shouts.

"Dez! Don't say that! If we _are_ in Scooby-Doo, that means there's a evil guy in a mask doing this and frankly, I don't want to deal with some stalker focused on our demise!"

"Fine! But we should split up!"

"OK!" Trish starts, "You two go look upstairs, we'll look down here!"

"No! You guys look upstairs! There's a lot more ground to cover down here!"

"What're you trying to say, Moon?!"

"Guys! Times for arguing: debates, elections, trials! Times _not_ for arguing: a funeral, a birthday party, and WHEN I'VE LOST MY BOOK! Come on, people! My secrets are in there! And we _all_ know what happened last time I lost my book!" we all look over at Austin.

"Yeah, we do! And I said I was sorry! But standing here and reminiscing about the past isn't gonna help the situation!"

"Right! We'll take the Practice Room! Boys, take the store!" I shout and with that I run up the stairs.

"Ally!" Austin shouts behind me.

"I know! I'm being careful!"

* * *

"Any luck?" I ask Trish a half hour later after we've torn apart my Practice Room.

"Nope, you?"

"Yes, Trish, I already found my Book and just wanted to check in with you! Of course I haven't found it!" I stop as I realize what I just said and the tone, "I'm sorry, Trish, I get snarky when I'm stressed."

"I thought you cleaned."

"That's when I'm nervous, I'm stressed right now."

"Makes sense."

We both rush out of the room and unto the balcony. "Austin! Dez! Any luck!"

"Nope! Sorry Alls!" Austin shouts up to me, looking honestly apologetic.

"Wait!" Dez shouts from inside a tuba. My hope counteracts any questions of why he, or my Book, was inside there.

"Dez, did you find something?!" I rush down the stairs once again and I can feel Austin's eyes watching me carefully. Man, that fall really spooked him...

"Yeah!" he retracts his hand and my hope rises until I see the object in his hand.

"Dezmond Malone Shockley..." I start, with gritted teeth and I see him wince as usual, "What...is that...?"

"A hockey puck," he says proudly with a smile. Wow, he bounces back quick.

"Dez...Why...would _that_...be helpful...?"

"Cause you asked if we had any pucks."

"I...said...luck...Dez..." I says carefully, trying not to explode. I feel hands on my arms and guessing by the size of hands and my friends' personalities, I'm pretty sure Austin's pulling me back. I'm a few feet away from Dez when Austin lets go and rubs my back, trying to be reassuring and calming. I takes a deep breath and I feel myself slowly calming down.

"Don't worry, Ally, we'll find it," Austin says in a careful and soothing tone, still trying to relax me.

"Yeah..." I say, a bit dazed from how good him rubbing my back feels, "We will!" I state, getting back to business, "We need to spread out! Clearly, it isn't in the store since we tore apart my Practice Room and I trust you guys looked everywhere you could down here. We should check other places in the mall. Maybe someone picked it up by accident. That means a stranger could have all my secrets and songs and my personal info!" I start freaking out.

"Calm down, Ally," Austin starts, putting a hand on my back again, "Luckily, it doesn't look like a normal book, it looks a lot like a journal. And anyone with any respect and kindness in them won't read it and, in fact, probably turn it into the mall lost-and-found."

"You're right...We should look there! Trish! Come with me!"

"What about us?" Dez asks.

"I don't know, but look somewhere. I trust that you won't waste time and actually look. Don't let me down," and with that Trish and I head out the store.

* * *

**_Things To Know:_**  
**I have a feeling I forgot a few so sorry.**  
_**{1}**_ Cajons are cool. My sister is the one who described it as a magical box.  
_**{2}**_ "Heart and Soul" by Jonas Brothers  
_**{3}** _OK, there's actually a pretty funny story that goes with this and why I made them play it. So, my sister's boyfriend and brother were over at our house and I was, like, 7 or something (I honestly don't remember) and I really wanted to play Pretty Pretty Princess because I had gotten it earlier that day and only played it once. My sister and mom were all, "Oh, no, _ (I'm not telling you my name), they don't want to play" but I was, like, adorable or something (I know, it's so hard being me. :)8 ) and so we ended up playing and the boys got really into it. There was smack talk and everything. The brother ended up winning and was like, "I AM THE PRETTIEST PRINCESS!" and did a victory lap around my house while we sang "We Are The Champions". They posed for a picture in the jewelry and the brother was bragging about it the whole rest of the night and for a while after that. I imagine that Austin and Dez's game went something like that.  
**{4}** I made this place up.

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own _Austin & Ally_, Band-Aids (I believe that's a brand), all those artists I mentioned (I do not want to type them out), Black Ops 4, Pretty Pretty Princess, Scooby-Doo, and probably some other stuffs...

_**Reviews:**_  
**-:- Reviewers who are members and should be expecting or have already gotten PMs from me -:- **alishanasim21** -:- **RexLuna **-:-** K-Cat14** -:-** BunneybearXD** -:-** Trying2StayHopeful **-:-** GabbyBustsYourButt **-:-**

_**-:- Guest -:-** _Mm-hm. I love Warehouse 13. I was thinking of having that as my birthday party theme but it would've been so much cooler for my 13th birthday. I like the Teslas. I'm thinking of going as Claudia for Halloween. Do you have any ideas on what you're gonna be? Or do you not dress-up? Cause if you do, that's fine.

_**-:- Hazel -:-** _**[[[CHAPTER 4 ]]]** I'm glad you'll read til the end. It's gonna be a doozy (probably. I haven't actually planned out my ending yet...) but later on, you guys are gonna _hate_ me so much! I'm actually kinda excited. Is that wrong? I'm glad you like the references. Yeah, me and my sister (I have 2) have been watching all of the Harry Potter movies since I hadn't seen them since I was little and because of that, I keep making these Harry Potter references. It's just a thing that happens when I'm listening to a certain song or watching a certain show and I'll make references in my stories. It's weird... **[[[CHAPTER 5]]]** Yeah, I guess so. I hadn't really even thought of that. If he sucks at sports which is usually caused my lack or coordination then shouldn't he not be able to dance? Well, I figure it's just one of those weird things of nature. One of my sisters, clumsy as heck, but only with stuff that normal can do normally. If it's something that a lot people would fail at, she's graceful and doesn't hurt herself at all! I can dance pretty well (people have told me I'm a good dancer but I don't what that says), but I SUCK at sports. I am _not_ athletic at all! I can't really run super great and I kick weird. I think it's because on most people's toes, theirs face forward, mine turn slightly outward, therefore messing with the aim and everything. Plus, everyone makes Austin great at practically everything. I wanted him to be bad at something to level it out. Something he struggles with that a lot of people can do, no problem. I feel like it deepens the characters a little bit more if you do something like that. Agreed, Kurt Schneider is awesome. :)8

_**-:- EmotionLotion -:-**_ You love it? Fantastic! I'm glad. :)8 And thankyou! :D8

_**JoeyJar99's Message:  
**_**Hey, please let me know what you thought. As I said, this chapter is not my favorite or the best written and really cheesy but it ties some things up, foreshadows, and sets up the next chapter. Let me know what you think and PLEASE let me know what you think Austin's secret is.  
**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	7. Chapter 7: Encyclopedia

**OK, I am aware that this chapter is pretty short, I'm sorry about that (and I think the next one is too), so how many reviews do you think I can earn? For the last chapter I got 9, so how about we go...5 for the next chapter. You guys seem to meet the quotient in the day I post it. I'm actually thinking about making it higher so it'll at least take you 2 days so I'll post every other day but I'm not gonna do that for the short chapters, that's not fair. And plus, I'm still trying to find the right number that you guys review in a day and in 2 days.**

**ANYWAY, 5 reviews for chapter 8. Spoilers, it's called "Rush Hour".**

**Oh! And before I forget, shout out to **GabbyBustsYourButt** for getting Austin's secret. But don't worry, all the rest of you can still guess. I REALLY want to hear what you think it is. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Encyclopedia**

* * *

"Trish! It's not here!" We're at the Lost-and-Found and there's no sign of my Book. Nothing! At all! "Trish, if it's not here that means someone else has it! And if someone else has it, that means I don't! That person could be a complete stranger! Or an enemy! Oh, an enemy! They could read all my songs and personal info and secrets! No, no, NO! They can't find my book! Pl—"

"—OK, what secrets would you even have there that would ruin you? You seem like a pretty open book...Pun not intended."

"I am but everyone has secrets and, like everyone, I have some."

"But what secrets? What's so bad?"

"Trish, there's a reason they're called _'secrets'_."

"I know but you act like your world would end if it was found out," she pauses and smirks, "Do you maybe have a crush on your cute best friend?"

"Trish..." I start slowly and carefully, "Why would I have a crush on you?—"

"—Oh, no, not me! No! But thanks for calling me cute," She smiles, distracted, but gets focused again, "I meant Austin."

"Austin? Why would I have a crush on Austin?"

"Cause he's cute and nice and sweet and really cares about you. He loves music, which is huge points in your book, and you guys are best friends."

"Exactly, Trish, best friends! Our relationship is strictly professional—Well, I guess that's a lie—It's strictly platonic," I correct, "And, you know, why do you keep hounding me about this? A guy and a girl can be friends, it's not weird and unheard of."

"But usually one of them ends up falling for the other."

"Well, it's not me. And you've seen _Jeremy Fink and the Meaning of Life_ _**{1}**_? Jeremy was best friends with Lizzy and she was a girl and he specifically said that he didn't like her."

"He's was, like, 13! Austin's 15, almost 16. He has more interest in girls!" she says peppy and excited.

"Trish, why are we even talking this right now? Actually, no, why are we even talking about this at all? Austin is Austin and I'm me. It doesn't matter! We're just best friends! And, I'd be careful about talking about this so much cause if I _did_ ever develop a crush on him, the constant questioning makes me _not_ want to go to you. You'd just rub it in my face."

"I would not! I'd help you woo him!"

"Trish, I'm not the kind of girl that would try to woo a guy. I'd just be myself. He should like me for me instead of someone I'm not."

"Yeah, it's not changing you, it's just highlighting your good points and making sure he see them."

"This is irrelevant! Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore, especially since we've had like, 2 ends to this conversation so far and we're still talking about it. I just want to find my Book. My Book!" I gasp, remembering what's going on right now and I see Trish roll her eyes out of the corner of _my_ eyes, "I can't believe I forgot! I'm gonna die! Someone's gonna find my book and I'm gonna die! OK, not literally but it's gonna be really bad! Just my songs _alone_ will kill me! Not only will I be finished but Austin will too! And if Austin's finished, so are you and Dez! Everyone will be doomed if I can't find my book!"

"Ally! Gosh! Calm down! Let's try calling the boys, maybe they're on to something."

"OK...OK..."

She dials the number and I'm assuming that they quickly picked up because she starts talking. "Hey, any luck?" A pause "Really?!" Another pause "Great! We'll meet you there!" she hangs up and turns to me, excitedly, "The boys _actually_ found it! They're at Cupcake City_** {2}**_!"

"Oh, I knew I kept them around for a reason! Let's go!" I shout and we both run out the door.

* * *

We finally get there and I see Austin and Dez, firstly, but also Trent. Yeah, Trent. Of course. Of course he'd steal my book... I hate to think that he _would_...but it makes sense...

"Guys!" I shout over to them. Dez looks out way and him and Austin are soon walking over to meet us.

"Are you Ally Dawson?" Austin asks me, awfully polite. Well, not that he _isn't_ polite but best friends don't usually care about formalities.

"Uh, yes...?"

"Then I believe this belongs to you," he answers and brings out my book. I gasp and hug it to my chest, closing my eyes. I look at them and ignore the slightly confused and alarmed looks on both of their faces as I hug them both, "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" I chant and I feel Dez awkwardly hug me back. I pull back and Austin _really_ looks alarmed and surprised. I suddenly become self-conscious and tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear, "Sorry...I'm just really thankful..." I look at them, making sure to make eye-contact and also making sure I sound sincere, "Thankyou!"

"You're welcome. That's what I do," Austin explains, simply.

I look at him confused and a second later Dez starts talking, "This is Ally Dawson and Trish De la Rosa," he starts, gesturing towards us, "Ally and Trish," he continues slowly and carefully, as if not sure how we'll take what he's about to say next, "This is Leroy Brown..."

"But everyone calls me Encyclopedia," the guy that looks like Austin adds.

Wait...Leroy 'Encyclopedia' Brown **_{3}_**...Oh, Dez. You are _so_ gonna get sued!

"Dez...Can we speak to you for a second?" I turn to 'Encyclopedia', "Please excuse us," and with that both Trish and I pull Dez away.

Once we're far enough that 'Encyclopedia' can't hear anything easily, we let him go and both smack him simultaneously.

"OW!" he harshly whispers, "What was that for?!" he asks, hushed. Good, he got the memo.

"Really Dez? Leroy 'Encyclopedia' Brown?"

"How much of an idiot _are_ you?" Trish questions.

His mouth drops in offense.

"Dez, do you know how many copyright laws that's violating if you make a movie with _that_ name?! Not only is that a beloved character for kids, but it's a _book series_!"

"Sorry! I'm running out of ideas! I need to come up with something! I was hoping this could spark something or they'd let me make it! Now, we just found your book, are you really gonna repay me by yelling at me and him by yelling _about_ him?!" Well...He does have a point... Wait, since when does Dez have _points_?! Oh, I'm too stressed to think it over...

"Fine!" I say and start walking back over and I expected them to follow but from behind me I hear:

_SMACK!_

"OW! I thought we settled it?!"

Dez.

"We did. I just don't like you."

Trish.

They walk finally and I smile politely 'Encyclopedia', "Thankyou for finding it. Do I owe you a quarter?"

"No, Dez payed me. Hey, what time is it?"

"Uh..." Dez checks his watch, "6."

"Oh, I better get home. My mom hates when I'm late for dinner. Bye!"

We all say some form of 'bye' before he's out of earshot. "So, Dez, how many more characters do you think you'll think up?"

"Uh...1?" he guesses, shrugging.

I sigh tiredly, "Good, I'm getting tired of one of my best friends not remembering me and being someone else almost every time I see him. Well, bye, guys!" and with that, I start my walk back to Sonic Boom.

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**{1}** _I actually kinda liked this movie (but it could've been because I was the same age as him). Has anyone else seen it?  
**_{2}_** A place from the TV show  
**_{3}_** From the book series _Encyclopedia Brown_

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own _Austin & Ally_, _Jeremy Fink and the Meaning of Life_, _Encyclopedia Brown_, or anything belonging to them.

_**Reviews:**_  
**-:- Reviewers who are members and should be expecting or have already gotten PMs from me -:- **Rossismylife** -:- **Trying2StayHopeful** -:- **RexLuna** -:- **K-Cat14** -:- **R5AAFan** -:-** BeautifulMysteries13** -:- **BunneybearsXD** -:- **Call Moi Craz**y -:-  
**

_**-:- Guest -:- **_Well, then, by all means, play! :)8

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**Holla peoples! (Sorry, I've been saying that a lot recently for some reason. Then my best friend keeps singing "Holla At The DJ" at me...) I really hope you liked the chapter. It took so long for me to write this one because I was trying to think of a case Leroy could solve, then I realized that Ally didn't need to know what the case was, but only AFTER I came up with one did I realize that. Oh well! Please tell me what you thought because I LOVE hearing from you guys. Thankyou! :)8**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	8. Chapter 8: Rush Hour

**This one is even shorter than the last one so 4 reviews, please?**

**P.S. I got 7 reviews for 5 on the last chapter. Good job, guys! Keep it up! :)8**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Rush Hour**

* * *

Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh.

I have NEVER seen Sonic Boom _this_ busy!

There's people _everywhere_!

Not even when I had to _shout_ at people, the same times people thought it was the ear or eye doctor. I mean, does this _look_ like a doctor's office. Even the guy with the eye problem, doctor offices are usually pale colors, a lot of times blue. How on Eart-

AHHHHHH! Don't have time for this! Too! Many! _People!_

I'm _literally_ running around the store, jumping from purchase and problem and customer to the next!

And, because my friends have _terrible_ timing, Austin decides to walk up. And, because he's him, he has to be _right_ behind me _just_ to scare me.

"What name doth belong to this vision of loveliness?" he asks, with a love struck smile.

I don't have time for this. "Ally Dawson," I say blankly, as I slide past him. Plus, if Dez really wants to become a good director, he'll need to put these characters to a test. Well, this'll be one_ heck_ of a test.

A second later, I _know_ Austin (or whoever he is now) is following me, "Well, m-my name is Myles..." he pauses, "Myles Ryter."

I turn towards him in confusion (and he still has that lovesick look) but I quickly turn away and get back to working. Most of the time, I'd love to sit and get to know this new character (Yes, I'll admit, I _do_ find it pretty fun to see the new characters but don't get me, wrong, it's still really annoying) but with_ this_ rush, I can't afford to do that.

I keep walking but pretty soon I feel someone grab my hand and turn me back and, of course, it's Austin. He looks deep in my eyes with that same look, "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" My look quickly turns from annoyed to surprised. "Never before have I seen eyes as deep as the Marina Trench or as brown as the richest chocolate...Or so sparkly... It's like someone crushed up the most precious of gems and...put them in your eyes..." he speaks so softly and the part of me that loves love is just about dying.

But the rational part of me is questioning his sanity.

What. Was. That?

_CRASH_

The store!

I break my stare with 'Myles' as I snap back to reality and I whip my head around to see what crashed, "DEZ!"

"Sorry..."

"Dez..." I mutter in a grumble. I walk over there with my head tilted slightly forward.

* * *

_DONE!_

The rush just ended. And only 3 instruments got broken.

Yay...

_DEZ!_

If Dez was smart he would try to stop breaking so many instruments. His tab is already taller than him! If it keeps coming, we'll never get all the money from gigs and videos for ourselves.

Wait, what am I saying?

Dez wouldn't think that far ahead.

Don't get me wrong, he has potential and everything he just...

He's not the sharpest tool in the shed.

'I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed' _**{1}**_.

Hahaha...Smash Mouth... Classic...

Now it's back to it's normal amount of costumers and I'm calm again.

Well, relatively.

I'm still a bit shaken up about 'Myles'. It's not like he scared me or said anything scarring, it's just...

He called me beautiful.

It's not like it's a bad thing, I actually kinda like being called beautiful, and Austin tends to do it, a lot, but i-it's just...

That way he was looking at me... I-It's just...

'Myles' is Austin. Austin is my best friend. Best friends should not look each other like that. That look was full of adoration. He can't adore me like that cause that means he likes me. If we like each other, we'll probably start dating. Dating eventually leads to breaking up. It's always awkward after people break up but we're_ best friends_. We can't avoid each other unless we want our entire friendship to go down the drain. Which we don't want!

Well, I don't want.

I don't know what he wants...

* * *

**_Things To Know:_**  
_**{1}**_ A line from "All Star" by Smash Mouth

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own _Austin & Ally_ or Smash Mouth or anything that belongs to them.

_**Reviews:**_  
**-:- Reviewers who are members and should be expecting or have already gotten PMs from me -:- **K-Cat **-:-** Trying2StayHopeful **-:-** BeautifulMysteries13 **-:-** Call Moi Crazy **-:-** BunneybearsXD **-:-**

**-:- _EmotionLotion_ -:-** Is he...? You have to tell me. I'm not just gonna come out and say it until I reveal their secrets.

**-:- _RandomMusical_ -:-** Umm...Sorta... It's more of an independent thing... But I love that that's what you think. I liked _Sonny With A Chance_. I don't know about you, but I prefer_ Sonny With A Chance_ over _So Random_. What's your thoughts? Just for the record, that was a good guess. Oh! And I like your pen-name. :)8

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**So, as I said at the top, I am very much aware this chapter is short. So, if I get enough reviews by a certain time, I'll update twice today. But only if it's not too late. How about...7? That gives you guys 7 hours for 4 reviews. I think that's fair, don't you? Will you guys still be on the computer at that time... I'm not sure... So to prompt more reviews, chapter 9's title is "I'm dying!". Enjoy...**

**Oh! And all of you Whovians are gonna wanna review...**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm dying!

**Wow, 4 reviews in 2 hours and 6 minutes. Sweet! Usually, I'd wait a little while to post to see if I could get more reviews but I promised you guys I'd post after 4 reviews so I am since I keep my promises (well, I do the best I can. That's the most you can ask from someone, anyway). So, since I want to spread my updates out a little bit (I mean, a new chapter every day and it takes me about 2 days to write a new one. At this rate, you'll be all caught up on the 28th) how about 7 reviews for the next chapter. It's up to you guys when I update now...  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: "I'm dying!"**

* * *

ANOTHER day at Sonic Boom. I feel like all my time is spent here. Man, if my life was a TV show, we'd need only, like, _ONE_ set. Well, maybe two for the Practice Room. I spend a lot of time up there...

I need a better social life.

Hmm...

_Hmm..._

HMM...

Man, I'm bored.

I drum my fingers on the hard wood counter and rest my chin in my hand.

Where are my friends?

And where are the customers?

They'll probably show up soon...

Either one...

Any minute now...

_Annnny_ minute now...

_ANNNNNNNNY_ minute now...

Gosh, I'm so bored!

_Sooooooooo borrrrrrrrrrred..._

SOOOOOOOOO BORRRRRRR-Wait, what am I doing?

Oh, that's right, expressing how bored am I!

How are there _no_ customers?! They were just _swarming_ here yesterday.

Freaky, man.

Woah, Shaggy moment there.

I need my friends to show up...

Where's Austin_ now_? As annoying (and weird) that was yesterday, he's always a good distraction from boredom. And, boy, am I bored!

As if reading his stage cues, Austin walks into Sonic Boom.

"Austin!" I shout and then run over to him and hug him, forgetting the fact that the last time I saw him, he was 'Myles Ryter'.

He quickly hugs me back but and he sounds confused (mixed with a laugh) as he asks, "Woah! You OK, Alls?"

"'Alls'? It is you, Austin!" I hug him tighter. None of the characters have _ever_ called me that! It _has_ to be him! (And, I'm really glad it is or this would be slightly awkward...)

"What?" he hugs _me_ closer in comfort, sounding even more concerned, "Ally, what's wrong? Why wouldn't I be me?"

I let go of him, "It's just, Dez has been giving you characters to be all week and..."

"Oh, Ally..." he hugs me this time, "I missed you too," he rubs my back and speaks softer, "I really did..."

I decide to not correct him and just let him hug me.

...

...

...

OK, this hug is going on for a _liiiiittle _long.

I cough and he quickly lets go, almost in a flinch, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I brush it off, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I was bored so I thought I would stop by. See what you were up to."

"Well, turns out, same thing."

"So, then do you...Maybe...wanna go get something to eat...? B-But we don't have to if you don't to, w-we can do something else. Unless, you don't want to. That's fine! Though, if you do...—"

"—Sure, Austin, I'd love to. There's been no costumers all day, I think my dad would be OK if I closed shop ear—Really?!" I turn around and I see a customer. I turn back to face Austin, "I'm sorry, it may take a bit longer to go."

"I-It's fine, Ally. I can wait a minute or two. You help the customer, than we can go."

"Thankyou so much, Austin. And, really, I'm really sorr—"

"—Chill, Ally," he starts as he grabs my hand, "It's fine," he looks at me reassuringly and smiles.

I smile back, "Thanks," I slip out of his grip and go to start helping the customer.

* * *

One surprising long time assisting a customer later, I'm finally free. I clean up the counter and grab my bag, then start walking over to Austin. "OK, Austin, I'm done. Ready to go?"

He looks at me blankly.

"Austin?"

"...Who's Austin?"

Um...What?

"You're not Austin Moon, are you...?"

Instead of answering, he glances off to the side, looks off somewhere else confused, then looks down at his chest, more confused. He puts a hand to his chest, pauses, then frantically moves it around, looking completely freaked. His eyes widen, "I'm dying!"

"What?!"

He stands up, "I-I'm dying! I only have one heart beating, I'm dying!"

"Wait...'_One_...heart _beating_'?"

"Yeah!" he says as if it's obvious. He starts stumbling around, running into things, almost breaking things.

This time, my eyes widen, and I run up to stop him. "Austin! Austin! Calm down, you're fine!" I have to put my hands on his chest to bring him to stop.

"But I'm dying! I only have one heart beat!"

"You're only supposed to have one heart! You're fine!"

"NO! I have two!" he walks, or rather stumbles, around me.

Wait, hold on a second...

"You're a Time Lord!" I shout after him pointing a finger towards him.

He stops dead in his tracks, and turns around, "...How do you know that?"

"You said you only had one hea-Mmffffff," My words are cut off as he runs forward and covers my mouth.

"OK...I am... But I only have one heart beat. If I only have one heart beat, I'm a human. If I'm human, I'm not a Time Lord. Now, being a Time Lord is cool, why would I stop being cool for no reason? I must be human for a reason. I must have put my Time Lord essence in my fob watch which means someone's after me which means you can't say I'm a Time Lord."

I nod, unable to say 'OK. I promise.'

He uncovers my mouth and turns away, looking thoughtful, "Now, the strange thing is, is that last time I was human, I couldn't remember I was ever a Time Lord. Why can I now?"

"Uhhh...Maybe since you've already used the fob watch once, you can remember this time."

He looks over at me, "Say, are you my companion?"

"What?"

"You seem to know me and if I'm human, I'm not going around telling people I'm the The Doctor, now am I? So you must know me from before. Now who are you?"

"W-Well, I'm Ally Dawson. I'm not you're _official_ companion, per say-"

"'Ally'... Mind if I can you Allyson?"

"Uh, no, go ahead."

"Spendid! Well, I'm making you my companion! So, tell me Allyson, who am I?"

"Excuse me?"

"You called me 'Austin'. Am I not called 'John'? That was my go to name. Well, this is different from last time I was human. Seriously, how do you live with one heart?"

I ignore the heart question, "Well, people call you that, Austin Moon, b-but you're real name is John Smith. You're closest friends call you John..."

He looks at me and I think he's gonna ask me why that's true, which I have no answer for, "I'm going by two names...?" He's gonna ask me. For sure, he's going to ask me, "How brilliant! I'm so smart! Well, now that that's over with, have you seen my sonic screwdriver?"

"No...I haven't... But I'll help you look for it."

"Thankyou!"

I glance over 'John's shoulder as I see movement and turns out it's Trish and Dez walking in. Odd that they're together but they probably just ran into each other. "Oh, hey guys!"

'John' turns around, gasps, then runs over to Dez, "You're ginger!" he shouts.

"Uh...Yes..."

"Marvelous! I've always wanted to be ginger but I never am! I've been a brunette, blonde, even had white hair once, but never ginger! But, say," he reaches a hand up to Dez's hair and holds a lock up, "Isn't this a brilliant color! Oh, of course it is! What is your name?"

"Uh...Dez..."

"'Dez'... How strange... Is that short for something?"

"Dezmond..."

"Even stranger... How wonderful! I'm..."

I speak up to reassure him, "It's fine, they're friends. You can trust them."

"Good. I'm Austin Moon but, as I have been informed, my friends call me John Smith."

"So what should I call you?"

"Well, a ginger like you can me John," he spins around to face Trish, "And you?"

"Trish De la Rosa."

"Spanish...Interesting..." he spins around to face Dez again, "You seem like an...eccentric fellow. How would you like to try some fish fingers and custard?"

"Do I?!" he hops slightly. "Bye girls!" he shouts excitedly and they both run off.

"...Well, that was my weird fulfillment of the day. I gotta go gotta go get back H to O _**{1}**_."

"What happened to Twist-and-Shout **_{1}_**?"

"I got fired."

"Well, I know that. Why?"

"Turns out, I can't eat the free samples. Anyway, later Ally!"

"Bye Trish!"

She walks out and I look around the empty store.

Wait...

What am I gonna do now?

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
**_{1}_** I made it up.

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own _Austin & Ally_, _Doctor Who_, or anything that belongs to them.

_**Reviews:  
**_**-:- Reviewers who are members and should be expecting or have already gotten PMs from me -:-** WinterGirl22 **-:-** K-Cat14 **-:-** RandomMusical **-:-** kpastor03 **-:- **_  
_

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**So, my Whovian readers, how did you like it? I know that it's not perfect because 1) I'm from the USA and so I don't know all of the English slang and all that jazz and 2) It's surprisingly harder than I though to write the Doctor. But I think I did an OK job. What do you think? Please tell me.**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	10. Chapter 10: She's 12!

**K, you people are awesome. I got 11 reviews for 7 (hahaha... 7/11 ...). So, I was kinda hoping I could update tomorrow but you guys are just awesome so I'm gonna update today. 13 for the next chapter? I believe in you guys. You can do it! :)8**

**Oh, and sorry this update is so late. I tried to work on this earlier but I was feeling sick so it's been a collective effort over a whole mess of hours. Again, sorry...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: "She's 12"**

* * *

I'm working my shift at Sonic Boom when wheels scrape the concrete outside. I would've thought nothing of it except that I recognize that person and they have no athletic coordination whatsoever, that's why he's into the arts.

And he's coming inside.

He skids to a stop, standing on the end of the skateboard, making it lean up, "Hey ace!" he smiles.

'Ace'?

Oh...

'Travis'.

He unbuckles his helmet, takes it off, and then flips the skateboard so it flies up to arm height. He catches it easily, walks forward, and puts the helmet and board on the counter.

"Hey 'Travis'!" I smile back, even though I'm very confused. Why is he here? If I've learned anything these past days (or is it weeks? Well, like two weeks) is that Austin _never_ breaks character! And 'Travis' hasn't ever been to Sonic Boom nor does in the time I've spent with him, like someone huge into music.

"Hey!" he repeats, "You're probably wondering what I'm doing here." _How did he know?_ "Dez told me where you worked and, since you seemed pretty cool the other day, I thought I'd stop by and say hi. So...Hi!"

"Hi," I laugh.

"Hi," he repeats again (Wait, that's kinda redundant), and breaks eye contact, awkwardly.

Yeah, this is awkward.

He opens his mouth and I figure he's gonna awkwardly say something about going but he doesn't. "So, you work in a music store?"

"Mm-hm. My dad owns the store."

"Cool..." he walks around the corner of the counter, looking at instruments, "I've considered taking up an instrument since I seem to have a lot in my room that I don't know how to play but with practices, I don't have any free time."

"Non?"

He turns his head to face me, "Not that I remember," he keeps walking for a few more feet, before completely facing me, resting his hands on the counter on the other side from where he started, "Do you play anything?"

"Yeah, you tend to pick up some things when you've lived with music your whole life."

"What do you play?"

"Well, not a lot because I spend most of my time practicing those instruments or working. But, uh...piano...guitar...keyboard, but that's like piano so never mind, uh..._Oh!_ I can play the recorder which _I_ find impressive since no one really know how to play that. It's an instrument that everyone takes up as a kid but most people abandon it pretty quickly or don't _really_ know how to play."

"Yeah, I get ya. _Heck!_ Even I tried playing when I was, like, 6, but I don't remember anything besides having one. I don't think I even practiced!"

I laugh, "Well, that's your problem! You gotta practice!"

He laughs back, "I know, I know..."

Our laughter dies down and it's silent for a while before he speaks up again, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "So...If I _was_ to take up an instrument...what would you recommend?"

"Um..." I glance around him then think of something, "Well, girls love a guy that can play guitar."

He glances back at the guitars behind him, "Really?"

"Mm-hm," I nod.

"Huh..." he walks away to grab one then comes back. He sets the strap over his shoulder and strums it. He looks up at me through his blond bangs, "But I thought girls also liked jocks?" he asks skeptically, but still smiling

"They do. But they also love musicians." _Now that I think about it, I wonder if that's why Austin took up music in the first place..._ "This way you're a double threat. Take it from me, I'm a girl. For legit."

He laughs, shaking his head slightly while putting his head down, making his hair move back-and-forth in front of his eyes. He strums again and I see a small smile on his lips. No matter how good of an actor he is, he can't hide his love for music. That must be the thing he loves most in the world since Dez said it wasn't pancakes. Oh, of course music is ranked above pancakes! I've never seen someone so passionate about the subject...

I'm interrupted by Austin—Oh, uh, _'Travis'_, lifting the strap over his head, "I don't think I have the talent to play."

"Don't say that! Everyone is talented!—"

"—Yeah, and my talent is sports, not music."

"Nonsense!" I wave my hand dismissively and walk over to him. I lift the strap a bit and he takes the hint to put the guitar back on, "It just takes practice. Here, just put your fingers here...here...and here..." I start, putting them on the cord, G, "Now strum..."

He timidly strums.

"OK, good. Now here, here, and here," I instruct, leading them to the cord, C.

He strums again.

"Great! You just learned a song!" I step away from him as he looks at me shocked.

"I did?!"

"Well, you gotta learn the tempo and everything but I taught you the cords."

"Huh..." he looks down at the guitar in wonder. He looks back up at me, curiosity etched onto his face, "What song did you teach me, anyway?"

"One Time by Justin Bieber _**{1}**_. It's the simplest _actual_ song I know and I figured you didn't want to learn some lame warm up."

"I appreciate that," 'Travis' laughs. He stops and smiles down at me, a bit nervous, "You're a good a teacher..."

"Thanks!" I smile back then walk back behind the counter. I get behind it and 'Travis' is just walking up.

"So, uh...Do you think you migh—?"

"—Yo, Lightning Bolt!"

We both whip around to face a voice and I see three someones I don't recognize

But apparently 'Travis' does.

"What do you want, Jacobs?" he practically growls.

"Not much... Just for you to admit that we're better than you."

"Never."

OK, I'm confused.

"'Travis'... Who are they?"

"Michael Jacobs, Frank Johnson, and Walter Coolding_** {2}**_," 'Travis' whispers to me, ducking his head slightly to meet my ear, "They go to Tesla's rival school."

"What's it called?"

"Thomas Edison High_** {3}**_."

"Of course it is."

"Yeah," He straightens his head, "Just leave, Jacobs!"

"No. You have no right to throw me out, Glockman," Michael Jacobs responds. He looks over at me, "Oh, who's this?" he starts stepping towards me, his friends following.

'Travis' rushes forward, standing between me and Michael (or should I call him Jacobs? I should probably call them the same 'Travis' does to eliminate future confusion), before he can take another step. I guess that's one good thing about being a football (and baseball...and soccer...and lacrosse) player. You run fast. "No one."

"Oh really?" Jacobs takes a step to the side, but 'Travis' quickly blocks him, "She doesn't look like no one."

"OK, she isn't...But she's not available so just leave her alone."

"Why? Is she your girlfriend?"

Step to the side.

Blocked line of vision.

"No."

"So? Is she someone else's girlfriend?"

"No—Well, Ye—Well, I don't know," he turns his head back to me but doesn't move his body, "Are you?"

"No, I'm single."

I see one of his eyebrows raise ever so slightly.

But Jacobs talks again, "Oh really?"

'Travis' whips around to face him and I notice his shoulders pull back. "Yeah, but just...leave her alone."

"Why? If she's single why would it be a problem to say hi?" he leans over to the side, "Hey!" he smiles at me and I think he's trying to give me a charming one so I'll swoon.

Little does he know, I'm immune to jerk charm.

'Travis' blocks him once again.

"She may be single but she's not available for dating. She's...12! Yeah, 12! She's _waaay_ underage to date."

"She doesn't look very 12."

Step.

Block.

"Well, she is. And I would be careful if I were you cause her brother was in the army."

"The army?"

"Yeah, the army. And he went a little crazy, started threatening his bunkmates. _And_, he saw _all_ of his friends die in battle, that's _why_ he went crazy, and he hasn't finished his therapy yet..."

"Therapy?"

"Yeah. _And_, her other brother's a cop. And her dad's a judge. She can have you arrested and locked up with one phone call_** {4}**_. And don't bother fighting, the army teaches you how to tackle."

Wow, OK, 'Travis' is _not _good at lying.

"...Really?"

"Yeah..." he nods.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, take the risk. Suit yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you..." 'Travis' takes a few steps to the side and crosses his arms.

Jacobs looks over at me, glances at 'Travis' (who still looks tense to me but I could still be wrong), then back at me, "Fine, I'll except your poor excuses," looks at 'Travis', "Only because your brain must be fried after that show." _OK, that was rude._ "On one condition, you agree that Edison High is _way_ better than Tezla."

"It's Tesla. Nikola Tesla. Heard of him? They call him the father of electricity. He practically invented everything, including AC current; the radio; the radar; X-rays; the hydroelectric generator, like the ones at Nigra Falls; the remote control; neon lighting; a better light bulb, which Edison didn't even invent, by the way; the electric motor; robotics; the laser; wireless communications and limitless free power; the Tesla coil which fires pure electricity; an earthquake machine; and a _death ray_. I wouldn't mess with someone who invented a _death ray_. And that's not all he invented and I'm not even counting what he discovered **_{5}_**."

"...OK, that was just a bunch of words. But Edison is better. He invented the light bulb. Your precious_ Tezla_ didn't do that."

"Did you even hear me?! I _just_ said he didn't invent the light bulb! And it's _Tesla_! No 'Z'! It's an 'S'! And Edison is a jerk! Forgetting the fact that _twice_ he promised Tesla money and then said 'Oh, _oops_, I didn't really mean that' and that he took credit for _everyone's_ work, he paid kids to kidnap people's pets from their yards to _publicly electrocute_ them just because he didn't like a little competition. Yeah, you can thank Edison for the electric chair! Yay! _**{5}**_"

"Sure...Whatever you say..."

"It's true!" 'Travis' bellows.

"'Travis', calm down," I say as I walk around the counter, quickly trying to calm him down. Austin doesn't have the best temper sometimes...

"Yeah, you better listen to your little girlfriend there."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh, right, she's 12."

"Shut up!" he bites out.

"Never!"

"Look, I'm trying really hard not to lash out right now and remain civil with you but I'm on 4 different sport teams and I could hurt you really bad, please...I don't want to, please don't make me."

"Wow, big talk from someone who goes to the loser school."

"_Stop_ insulting Tesla! He was a _great_ man!" he suddenly pushes me behind him, "And stop checking Ally out, she's 12!" he exclaims, with a slight biting tone once again.

"Look, whatever, I don't care about her. She's not even hot enough for my time."

'Travis's shoulders pull back again. Is he...mad? Well, if he is, I appreciate it. That was hurtful.

"She's plenty hot—I-I mean, pretty enough!"

"Whatever you say, loser, I still don't care about her, so congrats."

"Leave Jacobs, and take Johnson and Coolding with you. You guys aren't welcome here if all your gonna do is insult Ally."

"What does Ally have to do with it?"

"She's part owner."

"How? She's 12."

"Cause one of her parents own it."

"I thought you said her dad was a judge."

"He is. Her mom owns it! And I don't think she'll take too kindly to you insulting her little girl."

"You know, you're not too good at hiding your feelings."

"What feelings?! I don't have a crush on her, if that's what you're implying!"

"That is what I'm implying. And if not, then why are you so defensive of her?"

"Cause she means a lot to my best friend so she means a lot to me!"

"Yeah. Like, you like her. Honestly, a 16 year old shouldn't be crushing on a 12 year old. Isn't that wildly inappropriate?"

"I don't have a crush on her!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yeah. You do."

"I do not!"

"Uh, yeah. You totally have a thing for her."

"Shut up, Johnson!"

"Make him."

"You too, Coolding!"

"'Travis'!"

"Stay out of this, Ally. I don't want you to get hurt," he softens his voice at me but I can still hear the anger inside of him, he's trying to hold it back.

"Of course you don't."

"That's it, Jacobs!" 'Travis' starts walking forward and I do not like that look in his eyes. I somehow stop him (which I have no clue how cause Austin's 10x stronger than me) and he takes a few steps back, but still seething. I keep my hand on his chest just in case. "What...can I do...to make you...leave...me...alone...?"

"Oh, nothing, really. But..." Jacobs trails off and I don't like that a lot more than what I saw in Austin's eyes.

"But what?"

"But we'll have a match. Tomorrow at Edison. Your best players against my best players. Winner takes all."

"All what?"

"_All..._"

'Travis' heavily gulps.

"What's the game?"

"Mmm...Football. That is your weak suit."

'Travis's eyes narrow. Football is his worst sport? He seemed pretty good at it.

"And what if I don't agree?"

"Then..." his eyes flick over to me then back at 'Travis', "they'll be consequences."

'Travis' muscles tighten again and his teeth grit. Why does that make him_ so darn_ angry?

"Fine."

Jacobs grows a sick smile on his face, "Great. Later losers!" and just like that, him and his, strangely quiet, posse walk out.

I make sure they're out of eye sight before letting go of 'Travis'. He glares at the door a few more seconds before looking down at me, "I'm sorry about that, Ally. I try to remain civil to them, give them no reason to hate me but sometimes they just go too far. And something about this time just got under my skin, I just wanted to punch they're faces off," he tenses again and he looks like he could go off at any moment, like a cocked gun, just waiting for a trigger to let all break loose.

"OK, let's back off that ledge, 'Travis'," I pull him behind the counter, "It's fine."

He relaxes slightly, "Are you sure?"

"Mm-hm," I nod and try to give him a smile.

I get a small one in return. I like a smile on his face much more than that ready-to-charge look from before.

"Why do they even hate you so much," I ask quietly and cautiously.

"I don't even know. They hate anyone that's been in Tesla High. I don't even attend the school, I just use their fields, and they act like _that_ to me. I feel bad for all the kids who actually go there in the fall."

"Yeah..." I trial off, thinking of my friend who's gonna be attending.

"They seem to think they're better just because they go to Edison. Anyone that's stepped foot in Tesla High, they label as a loser. No matter the person's substance."

"Um...But I've been in Tesla..."

He looks down at me, with wide eyes, "Let's not tell him that. I don't want you to get more harassed then you are now. I'm really sorry about that, by the way," he looks really deep into my eyes, very apologetic.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. You don't deserve to be treated like that. That's why I told them you were 12. I figured that would make them back off at least a little. You know, appeal to their morals. If they have any..." he adds to himself.

I laugh, "It's fine. I appreciate you trying to help."

He smiles, "Good," he starts but adds, "Now, I don't know if this is too much to ask you, but would you mind coming tomorrow? My team does best with an audience and a lot of them work harder to show off for a girl. I understand if you don't want to cause I'm kinda putting you in an awkward position where guys'll probably be hitting on you left and right but I'll try to stop them and Dez definitely will too. So...will ya?"

"Sure," I agree with a smile, "But I don't know where the school is so —"

"—Oh, that's fine. Dez and I will pick you up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should probably go to round up a team in time," he grabs his helmet and puts it on, then walks around the counter with his skateboard in hand, "See ya tomorrow, ace!" he hops on and rides out, narrowly avoiding people, but stirring them up.

Looks like I've got some damage control to do.

* * *

**_Things To Know:_**  
**_{1}_** It's true. Those are the cords. I asked my sister and she's pretty known for playing guitar so... Now, I don't play the guitar so sorry if I got anything wrong.  
_**{2}**_ Made them up. Don't bother trying to find them anywhere.  
_**{3}**_ Yep...I went there... I mean, _come on_! I need a rival school for _Tesla_ High...it's perfect!  
_**{4}**_ Yes, I got that from Oliver Oken on _Hannah Montana_. Don't judge me! It was a fine show!  
_**{5}**_ All true... You're like Tesla and hating Edison a little more now, aren't you... Seriously, you gotta look Tesla. He's amazing!

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own_ Austin & Ally_, "One Time" by Justin Beiber (however you spell his name), historical people, anything I referenced, or anything that belongs to them.

_**Reviews:**_  
**-:- Reviewers who are members and should be expecting or have already gotten PMs from me -:- **RexLuna** -:- **K-Cat14** -:- **Rossismylife** -:- **ReAdErSfEvEr** -:- **xXxmagicalpanda00XxX** -:- **BunneybearsXD** -:- **

_**-:- Hazel -:-**_ NICE! That's a weird coincidence but cool nonetheless. Nope, never. Yeah, but I think he's blonde... I honestly have no opinion on him one way or another since I don't really know him. I mean, it'll be hard to follow up David Tennant and Matt Smith but if Moffet (or whoever) choose him, they must have a good reason too. I wanted the actors that play Fred and George in _Harry Potter_ to play The Doctor so he can finally be ginger. Yes, both of them. And I know that they're actually brunettes but come _on_, that's entertaining to think about. Plus, I doubt that after 10 years of dying their hair red, they would mind dying it again...

_**-:- Guest -:****-**_ OK! :)8

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**OK, the responses from the last chapter were pretty entertaining. Mostly because most of them were about Doctor Who. There's nothing wrong with that, I just thought it was funny and kinda cool. I found some Whovians on here and it's cool!**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper. **


	11. Chapter 11: Tesla vs Edison

**I got the 13th review at 8:17 yesterday but since it was late, I thought it was best to update the next day, or, um, today. How about 11 reviews for the next chapter since I have a feeling you guys feel like the wait with 13 reviews was too long. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**OK, and I just have to tell you, your responses to Thomas Edison and Nikola Tesla were _hilarious_! I absolutely love your reactions! Because, come on, that's really mean of Edison and Tesla is just freaking awesome. I know I keep saying that but it's _true_! Like, seriously. No joke. You just need to know the guy. Sorry...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Tesla vs. Edison**

* * *

The next day, I'm out on my front walk, waiting for Dez and Austin, or, well, 'Travis', I guess...? The boys told me 8:30 so I was out here at 8:30 but it's 8:47. I've been waiting outside for 17 minutes. Are they coming? Did something happen? Are they dead?

Oh, yes, they're _tooooooootly_ dead.

I tug down on my top further despite it still very much covering me.

Where are they?

That's it, they're dead. They got eaten by wolves.

Yes, because there's _totally_ wolves in the Miami suburbs.

I look at my hand and _wow_ my nails are messy. I start fiddling with them, trying to get the dirt out from under them.

OK, calm down, Ally. Just because they're a few minutes late doesn't mean they're automatically dead. What kind of friend just jumps to that right away? I'm terrible. I'm a terrible friend.

Yes, I'm a jerk.

Watch out, here comes Ally. The girl who just jumps to conclusions, fictionally making her friends be devoured by a pack of wild animals.

Don't be fooled by the butterfly in her hair and floral skirt, _she's vicious_!

And yes, that nerdy/dorky exterior is just a ploy to throw you off track cause her interior is a _MONSTER!_

"Ally, are you OK?" someone says and I snap out of my thoughts, looking up and noticing a car suddenly there.

Occupied by my _not _dead friends.

"Y-Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're feverishly cleaning your nails, hyperventilating, and, I know this because you were mumbling, being snarky. Why are you so nervous and worried?" Austin, well, 'Travis' because he has to be in character today, asks me.

"Oh, I was just jumping to the worst case scenario cause you guys were running a little late. Speaking of that, why were you guys late?"

"Uhh..." he glances at Dez, "I was just running behind. Hop in."

I finally realize I'm still standing here. 'Travis' opens his door and hops out for me to climb in the back, then gets back in.

'Travis' turns around in his seat to look at me but he scans me up and down once, "Wow..." he breathes.

"What?"

"N-Nothing. You just look really pretty..."

I blush and duck my head, "Thanks..."

"T-That's helpful. The guys will want to doubly impress you."

"Oh..." That kinda disappointed me. Not that I need to be told I'm beautiful like some diva but he only thinks I'm pretty so I can motivate a bunch of guys.

'Travis' fumbles, "B-But that's just a bonus. You still look pretty regardless if I asked you to motivate my team. Just that you look pretty is good cause it'll make them even more attracted to you. Not that they wouldn't have been. It's just..." he turns back in his seat and I think I see him duck his head, "Mom, will you please drive?" he mumbles.

"Sure," Mrs. Moon responds then drives off.

* * *

Soon, we stop and I climb out of the car to see a huge school.

"_This _is Edison High?"

"Yep!" 'Travis' answers as Dez comes around the car to meet us, "This is it. Pretty impressive, huh?"

"Yeah..." I trail off in amazement. This school just looks _so cool_! I cough, bringing myself down to Earth, "B-But it's not all that..."

'Travis' seems to be snapping out of it too, "Right! Yeah, it's not _that_ cool..." he nervously laughs.

"Come on, guys. We gotta go inside," Dez tells us, surprisingly, and being surprisingly serious.

Huh... Weird...

"Come on...ace..." 'Travis' tells me as he takes his gym bag out of the front seat then starts walking forward. Mrs. Moon drives away.

I follow them and, I'm very sorry for saying it, but this school is really impressive. I glance over at 'Travis' and he seems to be amazed by it too. Wow, I guess he's a better sport than I thought. I mean, those guys were such jerks to him just yesterday, I would have thought he would've looked at the school in disgust or like it was no big deal but he seems just amazed as I do. He must have felt me looking at him cause he glances over at me and gives me a half-smile. I smile back and he quickly looks away.

Eventually we get to the football field and it's amazing too. It looks like a professional field, like, the pro-athletes use. I'm gathering that this is a rich school.

"Yo! Travis!" someone shouts and I turn towards the voice seeing a Lightning Bolt coming at us. He pulls 'Travis' into one of those guy hugs. I glance away and notice a whole bunch of other team members coming up too.

"Yeah, hey, good to see you, why are we here?" one of them asks, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah!" another agrees.

'Travis' fumbles for the second time today, "Oh, well, because —"

"—Ooo, hello again, hotness," someone interrupts and as he starts coming towards me I recognize him as that guy who hit on me the other day. His name was Brady, right? Yeah, because I got two phone numbers that day and one was Adam and the other, Brady. And Adam was the non-player. I remembered cause Adam was nice and it starts with an 'A' and Austin's also a good guy and his name starts with an 'A' too.

"H-H-Hey…" I stutter and he wraps an arm around waist. That's uncomfortable. I try to remove his hand but he tightens his hold. I'd try again but he'll probably pull me closer again.

But his arm does separate as he gets pushed away by the _other_ guys crowding me.

"Woah, she's hot!" is all I hear before all I can see is teenage boys.

All of their voices mesh together that I can't make anything out, but I'm sure there were a few 'My name's *blank*, but you can call me the man of your dreams' and 'Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?' and also those ones that are based off of 'is your dad a *insert job here*' then whatever it is after.

OK, I'm flattered by the attention, but this is too much. I think I'm about to —

"_BACK! OFF!_" Austin's voice roars.

The boys all freeze and back away and I get a view of 'Travis'.

I've never seen him so mad.

I didn't your think face could actually turn red but it sure does have that tint.

"She…is not…available…" he bites out, looking ferocious.

That's all it takes for the boys to take the hint. I don't blame them; I wouldn't want to mess with him right now either.

He stomps over to me, gently takes my hand, and leads me over to the bleachers. He walks me up to almost the very top, walks to the middle of the bench, then stops and sits me down.

He looks at me in the eyes, intently, "Here, stay here. You can see the whole field from here. Dez'll be up here in a second and he'll stay with you cause I know sports sometimes confuses you. He'll also help fight off any guys though I doubt the Lightning Bolts will come after you now. Let me know if anyone hits on you, OK Al—Ace?" he corrects, slightly wincing.

I nod, still a little freaked from his yelling and being swarmed.

"Good," he kisses the top of my head then walks off, down the bleachers.

Did he just almost call me 'Alls'? Only Austin does that. None of his characters do, only he does. 'Nathan' calls me Doll-face or shortened to doll; 'Drake' I think calls me babe (still weird); 'John', well, the Doctor, calls me Allyson; 'Travis' calls me Ace; 'Mika' just stutters; and I don't know 'Encyclopedia' and 'Myles' enough to know if they have a nickname for me. (You may be wondering how I remember all this. I've been keeping notes.) Wait…

Did Austin just break character?

Was he even acting today?

Cause he seems pretty off his game.

"Hey Ally!" Dez takes a seat next to me, snapping me out of my thoughts (again). He's looking at the field and it reminds me of the first time I met 'Travis'.

"Hey!"

"Look, I'm sorry about the guys back there. There're a little girl-crazy. On the bright side, you'll probably motivate them plenty."

"Thanks… I think… And it's not your fault that they sorta attacked me…But thanks for apologizing, I guess."

He smiles, "No problem," he turns back to the field and I follow suit.

* * *

It's been 20 minutes since I've been sitting here with Dez and the teams are out on the field but there's no sign of 'Travis'. Where could he be?

"Dez…where's 'Travis'?"

"What? Travis is gone?" he looks at the field again, "Huh…"

"Yeah…And the teams have been out there for 10 minutes. The Lightning Bolts look anxious," I observe, looking at them. I glance over at the Light Bulbs and they seem pretty confident. Actually, I think they're smirking. I look back at Dez again, nervous, "They wouldn't start without one team's quarterback…would they?"

He must have noticed the Light Bulbs' smirks too because he's no-nonsense again, "I honestly don't know…I better go check on him," he almost runs off but comes back over to me, "And if any guys flirt with you, give me a holler, K?"

"K," I nod.

"Good," then he runs off.

Where could he be?

* * *

5 or so minutes later, I see Dez again. Once Dez is close enough to hear me, I ask him, "So, how'd it go?"

"I don't know…We'll find out…"

I look at him confused but my attention gets pulled somewhere else for soon after, 'Travis' comes jogging out and over to the field.

"Well, he's out here, so I'm guessing pretty good," I joke with a smile, and then turn my full attention to the football players. It looks like they're finally able to make a plan.

* * *

_OW! _That looks like it hurt!

'Travis' hasn't been doing too well this first part of the game. He's missing throws, tripping on nothing, and getting tackled a lot.

I feel bad for the guy.

It's like he hasn't been training. He's back to his original Austin 'Can't-play-any-sport-to-save-his-life' Moon. Speaking of that…

"Hey, Dez, can I ask you a question," I tear my eyes away from the train-wreck to face him.

He looks at me, questioningly.

"It's about 'Travis'," I state, "And Austin. And acting."

He looks shocked or something (I couldn't tell) for a second before it's wiped off his face a literal second later, "What about him?"

"Well, it just seems Austin's a little off his acting game today. First, he tells me stuff I know 'Travis' doesn't know me enough to know; then he gets protective of me like Austin does; he almost calls me 'Alls', which none of his other characters do; and now," I glance back at the field but I wish I hadn't, "he's fumbling with a simple catch when he was doing tricks I had never seen before just the other day! Is something wrong?"

"What? No. He's fine. He just took some medicine that makes him drowsy last night and it's not completely out of his system yet. That's why we were late this morning, actually. Austin was having trouble getting up and moving. He'll be fine. I bet it'll be done soon."

"I hope..."

* * *

Dez was right. He's back to his sport star self. Once again, he's amazing. I've never seen anyone so good at sports. That medicine must've worn off because he's on fire! In fact, they went from the other team having a 20 point lead on them to only 2 points away.

"Now, tell me, Dez, how does football end?"

"You have the most point by the end of the allotted time, a lot of times an hour but it could be longer I guess."

"And how much longer do we have?"

"Uh..." he looks at his phone, "15 minutes."

"Only? There're so close..."

He nods, speechless.

* * *

"Go. Go! GO!" Dez and I chant, getting really into the game. They're 2 points behind.

'Travis' has the ball and he's attempting to throw it from the halfway point.

Can he do it?

I honestly don't know if it's impressive or not to be able to throw it from that point but I'm impressed. That's 50 yards! 150 feet!

He throws it and Dez and I slowly rise out of our seats in anticipation.

It's not gonna make it.

He didn't ark it enough. And by that I mean that he didn't get the right ark on it to make it.

He's gonna miss.

That's it. The Light Bulbs are gonna win.

All.

I don't even know what that means but it sounds bad.

I guess I'll find out.

Wait...

"YES!" Dez screams while my jaw drops.

He made it.

Suddenly the field erupts into cheers.

I stand there shocked.

"Come on, Ally!" Dez grabs my wrist and pulls me down the bleacher stairs.

I'm standing on the field, now feeling extremely small, and Dez lets go of my wrist to guy-hug 'Travis'. He congratulates a few other guys before I find them jumping up and down.

I notice 'Travis' break out of the crowd and walks over to me, "Hey ace, how'd you like the game?"

"It was amazing! The first sports game that I was able to pay attention to."

He laughs, "Thanks. And, as a thanks for coming here and being eye candy for my team, so to say, I talked to Dez and he said that there's this awesome ice cream parlor you've been wanting to go to, I thought we could go there."

"Really?" I ask him, excitedly.

He nods with a small smug smirk.

"...Thanks!" I explode and hug him.

He quickly hugs me back but I feel it was more of a catching me since I did kinda launch myself at him.

I lean away and he looks in my eyes with a warm look in his own, with his hands still on my waist.

"Oh, and congrats. You were amazing out there."

He chuckles and gives me a dreamy smile.

Wait...That's weird...

I move one of my hands from off his shoulders and wave it hand in front of his face. Yes, I do have my arms still on him but he's the one who hasn't let go of me!

"Hello Brown-Eyes..." he breathes.

'Brown-Eyes'?

Didn't 'Myles' make a big deal of me having brown eyes?

Yeah...

Wait, what?

I take a step away, looking at him confused but Dez chose that exact moment to come up and hit 'Travis', now 'Myles', on the shoulder. "K, guys, ready to go? Oh, Ally, did Travis tell you? We're gonna head over to —"

"—Yeah, he told me."

"Oh, great! Come on!" he hops off, leaving 'Myles' and I staring at each other.

Why is he staring at me?

"Um...Let's go?"

"OK," he responds but just stands there.

I awkwardly turn around and start walking. I look back to see if he's following me and he is. We make our way out front. I have a feeling this is gonna be awkward...

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
I don't think there's anything...

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own _Austin & Ally_, any historical people, or anything that belongs to them.

_**Reviews:**_  
**-:- Reviewers who are members and should be expecting or have already gotten PMs from me -:- **Call Moi Crazy_ (so sorry I missed your reviews on the previous chapters. I moved the notification to the wrong folder in my e-mail)_** -:- **ArmyStrong213** -:-** xXxmagicalpanda00XxX** -:- **BunneybearsXD** -:- **RandomMusical** -:-** ReAdErSfEvEr** -:- **RexLuna** -:- **K-Cat14 **-:- **Princess-Girl12** -:- **

**-:- OreoLOVR -:-** Do they? And what is it? I don't know why. But that's cool about your parents. I like mysteries! I'll give you a hint, Dez has a secret of his own too. Have any ideas what either of them are? Don't worry, I bet you'll get it soon enough. If not, you'll get it when I reveal what it is.

**_JoeyJar99's Message:_  
OK, before I say anything else, I know that I kinda failed on the middle of this and it sounded weird, but that's because I don't know really anything about sports. I'm more into the arts, and I'm genre savvy, and I know pop-culture. I really do not like sports. I'm sorry. They just don't hold my attention enough, or at least as much as plays and all the jazz does. That's why I kinda just skipped the game. I mean, I guess I could've asked someone in my family but too late now! OK, back to it, so, what did you guys think? I'm so excited for this part of the story because this is where their lies start _really_ falling apart. Yes, I said it, they do have secrets. Kill me! I said it! It's not like it wasn't pretty obvious at this point. _Please_ tell me what you think their secrets are. I _really_ want to hear! What did you think was suspicious? What have you noticed anything (cause I've put some small things in there)? Or even, what did you think was funny? What did you like? Seriously, please tell me. Thankyou! :)8**

*** * * SPOLIERS FOR _HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2_ START BELOW* * ***

**Oh, and I just_ had_ to say this, so, my sister and I have been watching all the _Harry Potter_ movies and we just finished. We watched _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2_ tonight and I love Snape's flash-backs/memories (depends on how you look at it). Why? Because it shows him having that real emotion instead of his normal face and all that turmoil and just... I love it. I can't explain it but it gets me. It may be the writer part of me but I don't think that has any part of it...**

**And, as much as I hate Fred dying (I just wanna make strangled noises), I watched some video someone made about what happened after _Harry Potter_ to all the characters in that 19 year period we misses and my sister told me about some stories she read, and one she wrote, (and why he needed to die from a writer's point of view) about his death and they made it beautiful. _While I'm still upset_, I can accept it for periods of time if I need to. Like in the very end of the 2003 version of _Peter Pan_ when he doesn't stay, it hurts, their faces hurt, I can accept it enough to be able to watch that part because I know I can just go back and focus on the fun parts. If anyone wants to hear how I (sorta) came to peace about it so they can (sorta) so the same, let me know cause I will share. ANYWAY...**

*** * * SPOILERS ARE DONE NOW * * ***

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	12. Chapter 12: Ice Cream

**Hey, so, I thought I should be honest with you guys. I did not 100% make my cover photo for this story. I'm sorry! I usually make all of them by myself (Yep, all of them) but this one I didn't. I was making it from scratch, like I always do, when it deleted it and since it took FOREVER to get that far (I was so close to being done...), I really wasn't too keen on the idea of doing all that over again so I just went to find a program online to do it in. I'm sorry for copping out! It took forever! I was working on it for 3 days, OK? Anyway, since it's ridiculously hard to find a good program to make guy characters in (I've found ones for girls that are pretty good but not really any for guys), it's called "Anime Character Maker 2" and it's on " ". You can make girls in it too.**

**There will be a huge rant about Fred Weasley and _Harry Potter_ at the bottom so be warned.**

**Also, 11 reviews, please! :)8**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Ice Cream **

* * *

20 minutes and one change of clothes (Dez made 'Myles' go back and change out of his uniform) later, we're outside_ Scoop, There It Is _**{1}**_. _It was originally just an ice cream cart but they expanded it into an actual shop. Actually, I've been to this store before but they completely remodeled it and I've been missing my ice cream. Seriously, the only place in Miami to get Fruity Mint Swirl.

After 'Myles' opening the door for me, I get a look at it and it's awesome! The walls are a light orange with a few spots of differing size in a rainbow of colors. There are a ton of seats but those really nice simple ones that are white and the wood are turned inwards in the backing to swirls. I don't know what they're called but I think they look really nice. The tables have the same wood turned into swirls on the legs. I love this place! It looks like a genuine shoppe and it's pretty airy.

"Beautiful..." I breathe. It looks straight out of a book or movie or _something_!

"I would say..." 'Myles' says behind me and I glance at him, seeing he already glanced at me, and smile in agreement.

I turn back around and walk up to the front counter to order.

"What can I get you?" the person working asks us.

"Hi!" I chirp, "I would like a large Fruity Mint Swirl, please."

"OKKK..." she types it into the cash register then looks back up, "And you two?" she looks behind me at 'Myles' and Dez.

"Uh...I will have that as well," 'Myles' responds, "I have never been to this establishment before so..."

I shrug as the waitress types it in, "And you, sir?"

"Oh, just a large cup full of all the toppings."

"The toppings?" the waitress raise an eye brow at him, skeptically.

"Yep. All of them."

"And no ice cream?"

"None. _Oh!_ But no nuts."

"OKKK?" she types it in then shortly after hands the receipt to us, "You're number will be called shortly."

"Thankyou!" I say before turning around.

"Brown Eyes, why don't you go acquire us a table? We will get the ice cream," 'Myles' suggests.

"Uhhh... OK," I shrug and walk off to find a table. I look around for a table that has 3 seats. I do find it eventually found one and sit down; now all I have to do is wait.

I didn't have to wait for long before Dez and 'Myles' slid in the seats next to me.

"All right, Ally, here's your ice cream."

"Thanks Dez," I take it from his hands and set it in front of me.

"And here is your spoon," 'Myles' tells me and holds out said spoon.

"Thankyou," I take it and dig in. As soon as the ice cream hit my taste buds, my eyes roll up in pleasure, "Mmmmmmm!" I moan in delight.

"I take that it tastes good?" 'Myles' lightly smirks.

"Ohh-h-h-h, _yes_!"

He laughs and dips his spoon into his own. He puts it into his mouth then faces to me, "I see what you mean. This is quite delectable."

"Right?!" I turn to Dez, "How's you're, um, toppings?"

"Delicious!" he exclaims and shoves a spoonful into his mouth.

I laugh, eating another bite. Still, _so._ _Good!_

"Oh!" I shout as I remember something, "I never payed. How much was it?"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Dez shrugs.

"You sure?"

"Mm-hm. I covered the tab. My treat," he smiles.

"Oh...Well, thanks!"

"No problem. I stole some money from Myles."

"What?!" he shrieks. He feels in his pockets before Dez holds out his wallet.

He takes it from him, "I am really starting to regret telling you to take that magic class."

"Oh, I think it did me some good," he then holds out my bag.

"My purse!" I take it out of his grasp and start opening it, "You better not've taken anything."

"Don't worry, I don't even want any of your money. I already took enough from 'Myles'."

"You did?!" 'Myles' shrieks again.

"Ah, like you're not used to it!" he waves him off.

"Oh, I'm not worried about my money. I'm worried about the other stuff. Like my lip-gloss."

"You mean this lip-gloss?!" he asks dramatically and opens his hand to show he has it.

"Dez!" I tuck it safely back into my bag, and then put my bag under my chair instead of next to me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't apologize for _magic_!" Smoke suddenly pops out of his hands.

"Dez, don't! You'll get us kicked out for creating a false panic."

"That doesn't happen 3 times, Ally!"

"It already did, Dez!"

"Fine, it doesn't happen 5 times!" he pauses, "In a week!"

"_Thankyou_! I rest my case," I fold my arms and lean back in my chair, smugly.

"And you rest it beautifully..." 'Myles' sighs. I look over at him and see him resting his head on his hand.

"Uhh-h-h-hh...Thanks...?" I blink.

"My pleasure..." he stares at me with that same look.

For 8 minutes.

"Uh, Dez, can I speak to you privately for a second?"

"Surrrrre..." he answers skeptically.

We stand up and I lead him out of 'Myles's earshot.

"Dez, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you please speak to 'Myles' for me?"

"What's wrong with Myles?"

"He keeps staring at me. In fact, he's probably doing that right now," I dread, suddenly paranoid though I don't look at him.

"Yeah, cause it's in his character description."

"His character description?"

"Yeah, Myles Ryter: A poet and writer whose mission is to write a story from every genre. He's tried writing a romance novel but never had inspiration. One day he meets a girl whom he immediately falls in love with and she becomes his new muse," Dez explains, sounding a lot smarter than we give him credit for.

"But what does that have to do with him staring at me?"

"That must be how he decided to play it. He needed to be head over heels, obsessed, _but not in the creepy way_, completely devoted, distracted, and intoxicated by her and he must have decided to stare at said girl. You know, that's actually pretty smart of him. It really sells it," OK, is it just me, or when Dez talks directing, his vocabulary increases by, like, 20%.

"But, I repeat, what does that have to do with him staring at me?"

"Well, you're the girl he's in love with."

"Why?!"

"Because I needed someone for him to play off of. I don't have the money to hire an actress or model or _anyone_ for that matter. We couldn't have a volunteer because they're probably be a crazed fan and stalk him or something. So that left a friend and Trish would kill me, if not both of us. So that left you."

"_Why,_ Dez?! He's one of my best friends! Do you know awkward that could be to be in love with him?!"

"You don't have to be in love with him, he just has to be in love with you."

"OK, do you know how awkward that could be to have him in love with me?!

"Please, Ally! I don't have anyone else! And it's not like can work around it cause it's a major part of his character."

I stare at his pleading face for a while before being forced to cave, _"FINE!"_

"Ye—!"

"—Hold it," I warn, interrupting his celebration.

His arms stop in midair, "Holding it."

"I'll agree if there are conditions."

He drops his arms, "OK, fair enough."

"He can't kiss me. I can put up with staring or nicknames or hand holding or...cuddling," His eyebrows rise, "Only if it's absolutely needed," I press and his eye brows settle again. I continue, "We can go back from those but if he kisses me..." I trail off

"What?"

I swallow, "That's harder to come back from."

"Why? Actors that are friends kiss all the time. I don't see a problem unless you had feelings for him. Wait, do you have feelings for him?"

"No!" I realize that sounded really mean and backtrack, trying to be more polite, "Well, at least not that I know of. But I'm not an actor, Dez. I don't have their abilities. I can't just erase..._that_...out of my mind. Besides..."

"Oh!" he exclaims, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! I get it!" he shouts that part too, "You haven't had you're first kiss yet and you don't want it to be some stage kiss. You want it to be something, and them be your boyfriend."

I nod, surprised he got that.

"I totally get it. I'll tell him."

"Thankyou. Could you also maybe talk to him about staring at me a little less? I mean, don't get me wrong, he's sweet and everything, probably what I'd want in a boyfriend from what I've seen of him, but I'm not in a relationship with him so..."

"Totally!"

"_Thankyou!_"

"Don't mention it," he says before walking back over to the table.

I sit and 'Myles' immediately starts launching into conversation, "Ally! There is this story I have about when I went to get —"

"—Myles, can I speak to you for a second?" Dez interrupts.

"I was just about to —"

"—I know, and it's hilarious, but this is important."

'Myles' looks back me.

"Go ahead. I can wait," I tell politely.

He looks back at Dez, "I guess..." he stands up and Dez pulls him to the same spot I pulled him. Well, I assume. I can't see because they're behind me.

A few minutes later, they come back and sit down. Hopefully this time it'll be at least a little less awkward.

"So...'Myles' you said you had a story for me?"

His eyes light up and he turns to me excitedly, "Oh, _yes!_ So, when I was 5..."

* * *

"I told them that it wasn't a bear, but a pie!"

OK, that story was pretty funny! But it still was _immaculately _detailed! I guess that's what you get when you hang out with a writer.

I've been laughing so much, it's starting to hurt.

"See? I told you it was hilarious!" Dez squeezes out.

"Well, you were right!" I say, calming down, "Though I didn't doubt you."

"Well, you don't anymore!"

"...OK..."

"That story was not even my best one," 'Myles' tells me.

"Really? Cause it seemed pretty funny!" I say with a laugh.

"Thankyou. The story may be pretty funny but it is not my best written, by far. In fact, would you like to read one?"

"I'd love to!" I'm honestly surprised that he could write better than how much detail he put in. I mean, for a story that you're telling, he did a _wonderful _job!

"Well, they are at my house so if you would like to come by to pick one up, I would be happy to lend you one."

I smile, "OK, cool. When do you want me to come by?"

"Hmmm?" he hums, thoughtfully, "How about tomorrow at...3?"

"Um, I'm actually working..."

"Oh," he looks down.

"But, maybe I could swing by on my home."

He lights up again, "Alright! What time do you think it would be around?"

"Probably about 6 because me and my dad always have dinner together at home."

He smiles wider, "Great!"

"OK then."

"_Staring at the blank page before you / Open up the dirty window / Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find / Reaching for something in the distance / So close you can almost taste it / Release you're inhibitions,"_ cuts through the air and I recognize it as my ring tone. I reach for my bag and search through it while it plays, _"Feel the rain on your skin / No one else can feel it for you / Only you can let it / No one else, no one else / Can speak the words on your lips / Drench yourself in words unspoken / Live your life with arms wide open / Today is where you book begins" FINALLY! "The rest is still unwritte— _**{2}**"

"Hello?"

_"Hi, it's Dad. I was wondering if you could come back? I have a meeting and I don't want to leave the store unattended."_

"Sure. I'll be there soon."

_"Thankyou! Love you, Ally. Bye."_

"Love you too. Bye," I end the call and see Dez and 'Myles' looking at me expectantly, "That was my dad. He has a meeting and he needs me to work the store."

"Ah," Dez says.

"So...You have to leave?" 'Myles' asks me.

"Yeah, sorry. But I'll see you later," I grab my bag and stand up, "Bye guys! And thanks for the ice cream, Dez."

"Don't mention it."

I smile, "Bye!" then I exit the store, on my way to Sonic Boom.

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
**_{1}_** A restaurant from _Austin & Ally_.  
_**{2}**_ "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield.

**_Disclaimer:_**  
I do not own _Austin & Ally_, "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield", or anything associated with them.

_**Reviews:**_  
**-:- Reviewers who are members and should be expecting or have already gotten PMs from me -:- **kpastor03** -:- **ArmyStrong213** -:- **K-Cat14** -:- **Call Moi Crazy** -:-** Trying2StayHopeful** -:- **BunneybearsXD** -:- **Musicsoftball** -:-**

_**-:- Hazel -:- **_**[[[CHAPTER 10]]]**Yeah, he kinda does. Right?! I just really like the two. Exactly! It would be awesome! And if they dye their hair again, The Doctor could finally be ginger! He would love that! A little off subject, for my birthday at the beginning of the month, I got a shirt with an outer space pattern, a necklace with a TARDIS on it, and a another necklace that says "whovian" with a TARDIS on it too and I wore them all today and I feel like I was the opening title sequence for the show. I know that's kinda off topic but we were talking about _Doctor Who_ so... Glad you love it and I will! Thankyou for reviewing! :)8 **[[[CHAPTER 11]]]** Glad to hear it! Yeah, 15 minutes can be a lot. Good job! That's correct! Do you know why? :)8 Right?! I think it's really interesting! I haven't read the book yet, but I plan to soon, I'm just in the middle of another book at the moment so I kinda can't (even though I do read multiple books at a time a lot). When I was watching the 7th...movie? Yeah, 7th movie with my sister and it got to the part where Hedwig dies, before she even shows up, I knew it was that part, I start saying, "Oh, no. No! I can't handle it! I hate this part! It makes me so sad! I just can't even handle it right now!" and as soon as she shows up, when you first see her flying, the disc skips to after she get killed and it just shows the blood splatter on Harry's face, and my sister is like, "Even the DVD player just can't handle it right now." Well, I put my reasoning in my message below. Aw, thankyou! Glad someone saw it. :)8

_**-:- Anastasia -:-** _I'm really happy to hear it. Uh...you're welcome. I just liked writing it. You know, it means a lot you thanking me. :D8

_**-:- Guest -:-**_ I'm happy to hear that you were excited. Thankyou for reviewing! Seriously. Thankyou. :)8

_**-:- Guest -:-**_ Well, I just did. I hope you liked it! :)8

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_

*** * * SPOILERS BELOW FOR "Harry Potter and the Deathy Hallows" * * ***

**Hey, so, I had a lot of people accept my offer to tell you how I (sorta) excepted Fred Weasley's death. For the record, my sister was the one who told me all this stuff and helped me so credit to her. OK, so, first she told me from a writer's point of view (yes, she writes too. She actually has an account on here too). It was a war. And if no one died or had anything happen to them, it wouldn't have the same affect. Sure, the Weasleys _were_ affected when George lost his ear but Fred dying made it_ that_ much more. Second, and I know a lot of people have trouble with this, but you have to be_ able_ to accept it. I'm sorry but it's true. You're not gonna get anywhere if you don't. Third, I went and found some videos that said what happened to the characters after the books. The ones I found were called "After Hogwarts...what happened in 19 years" and "After Hogwarts...what happened in 19 years part 2", both videos by "Msdisney". That helped a bit. Lastly, my sister told me about some really good "Fred is dead" FanFictions. It helps to get over it by reading the characters, themselves, getting over it. One of them is called "The Right Idea" by "Gracie-luu" and while they have not finished writing it yet, I have read what they have and I thought it was really good (and I'm looking forward to what George's "right idea" is). Another one she told me about was one she's writing (she hasn't posted it yet but I'll tell you when she's done). It's about well, firstly, Percy is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce from _Angel_ (and one of the characters from the show actually called him "Percy" so that's something. And he acts a lot like Percy...) and George is still having trouble with his twin's death. Like (and this is basically a quote from it except I changed his lines into exposition) , he picked up a sweater from their bedroom floor and put it on and when he came down stairs, his mother saw him and started crying. He put on one of Fred's sweaters without knowing it. While it gave him a small bit of comfort, it makes his mother break down. He can't show his face without everyone being upset. How is he supposed to get over his twin's death when that happens? He's still angry so he goes to his brother, Percy (Wesley), basically telling him, "Point me!". He's not over it and while everyone else has started getting over the war, he can't because he's not done. There's another one that she couldn't remember what it's called, and while it's a little sadder, I thought it was something really something. The part I remember her telling me is that it's after the war and everything and everyone is hanging out with the Weasleys and Fred will say something but never finish the sentence or he'll start saying the ned of a sentence (I think that was part of it). Harry goes and asks Ginny after a while about why he was talking so weird, and she simply answers, "Those are Fred's parts." And you're like, "Heart...break..." Anyway, as I said somewhere above, it helps to get over it by reading the characters getting over it with you. I hope this helped at all. Sorry that was wordy and if I made mistakes, I understand. I didn't go back and read it. Sorry.  
**

*** * * SPOILERS DONE WITH * * ***

**Hey peoples, sorry about that if you didn't care. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I think you'll like the next chapter and it's pretty important. It's called "Turning Point" and, as I said, I think you Auslly shippers will like it... Please review and let me know if you have any ideas on what their secrets are. Thankyou!**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper. **


	13. Chapter 13: Turning Point

**DANG, people! 11 reviews in one day?! Duuuuuude... I'm proud, I really am. I wonder if I have to up the review number now... No, I'll keep it at 11 for this chapter to see if the last chapter was just a fluke. Please review (you too, guests!) because they mean a lot to me. I know a lot of people say that and you wonder if they actually mean it, but I seriously do. Pinky promise! :)8 A year-ish ago I started writing and I thought no one would ever read them, but here we are, getting _11 reviews_ for _one_ chapter. Seriously guys...it means a lot...**

**Oh! And this is a very important chapter to all you Auslly lovers. I find it interesting because 13 is one of my favorite numbers, along with 7 and 23 (weird how all of them are prime...). Hey, what are your guy's favorite numbers? I never ask you guys anything personally unless we PM but I NEVER really ask the guests anything. That's rude of me. And totally unfair. I'm sorry, I'll try to fix that. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Turning Point **

* * *

At 6, I find myself on Austin's front porch. I knock and his mom, Mimi, opens the door, "Oh, hey Ally."

"Hi, Mrs. Moon. Is Austin home? There's something I was gonna borrow from him."

"He is. Let me go get him. Come in," she opens the door wider and steps away for me to come inside, "I'll be right back."

She walks up the stairs and I look around the room. I've been to Austin's house a few times but I still seem to notice something new every time.

Suddenly, he comes racing down the stairs and stands right in front of me, looking into my eyes, "Hello Brown Eyes…"

"Hey! You said you had a book for me?"

"Oh, right! Come on," he gently grabs my hand and starts up the stairs. His hand is _really_ warm and I think my hand fell asleep cause I'm getting those dull tingles.

He stops and I find myself facing his bedroom door. He lets go to open the door and enters the room. He walks out my vision and comes back with a box. He closes the door then looks at me, "These are my books," he tells me, then grabs my hand again (and it feels like it fell asleep again) to lead me down the stairs. He could've just told me we were going downstairs or to wait while he grabbed the books. He didn't have to make my hand fall asleep.

He leads me over to the couch, and sits us down, putting the box on his other side. He turns to me, excitedly, "What book genres do you like to read the most?"

"Uh…Fantasy…Sci-fi…" _**{1}**_

He turns to the box and looks through it for a while before pulling out 2 books. He puts one out first, "This one is called _Mad Scientist_. It is about a, well, evil, mad scientist who lives in an old, abandoned mansion renovated as a laboratory with his two igors, I guess you could say, and one day someone finds the mansion. _**{2a}**_"

"OK…" I take it and set it in between us, and look at him as he holds out the next book.

"And this one is called_ Conscience Doesn't Bite_. It's about a vampire with a soul and his struggles with that while at the same time, him trying to deal with a new addition to his life _**{2b}**_."

I take it from his hands and he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together and ringing them between his legs, "I wrote it for my little cousin," he admits, nervously.

"Aww, that's sweet," I say as I look at the cover art. I look up at him and see him staring at me with warm eyes, a smile, and a hand on the back of his neck. "These are really cool."

"Thankyou."

"And all of these are published?"

"They are self-published but, yes, they are."

"Wow…" I breathe, looking at them.

"So…Are you interested in borrowing any books?"

"Yeah, I am. Can I borrow _Mad Scientist_?"

"Of course!" he shouts but calms himself down, "I-I mean, yes. You can."

I laugh and roll my eyes a bit.

"Ally?" I hear someone call from the other room.

I turn to see Mrs. Moon standing in the archway, "Yes, Mrs. Moon?"

"Are you staying for dinner, honey?"

"Oh, no, I actually need to be getting home," I start grabbing my bag and the book, standing up, 'Myles' quickly following my lead, "My dad put off dinner for a half hour so I could swing by here."

"Oh, OK," she walks back into the other room.

I look up at 'Myles', "Thankyou. For the book."

"You're welcome," he responds, slightly breathy.

"Well, I, uh, better go."

"OK…" he stares very deeply into my eyes. That's it. Just stares.

This is awkward.

I turn on my heel, walking to the door. I open the door and turn around to see 'Myles' _right_ behind me. He puts a hand near the top of the doorway, leaning against it.

"Bye."

"Goodnight…"

I smile, "Goodnight," I turn and start walking down to the sidewalk.

I start my trek to my home when I hear Austin's voice behind me, "Wait! Are you walking home alone?!"

"Yeah!"

"That is not safe! Please let me accompany you!"

"It's fine! Plus, then you'd be by _yourself_ walking home!"

"Yes, but a lot of people like to take advantage of females alone! I am just worried for your safety!"

"That's sweet of you but I'll be fine!"

"Ally!"

"'Myles', I'll be fine! I don't live too far from here!"

"Al—"

"—If it'll make you feel better, I'll talk to you on the phone on my way home!"

He pauses, trying to decide, and caves, "Fine!"

I take out my cell phone, calling Austin's number.

"Hello," I hear his voice say.

"Hey," and I start home.

* * *

"OK, I'm home, 'Myles'. Goodnight," I end the call and close the door behind me. "Dad?!"

"In the kitchen, sweetie," I hear my dad say and I follow his directions. I walk in and see my dad, as he said, and he sets a pot on the kitchen table. "How'd it go? Did you get the book from Austin?"

"I got the book," I comment, carefully leaving out words. I'm not sure if my dad knows about Dez's making-Austin-act-out-every-single-character-as-ma ny-times-as-he-very-well-pleases thing though he might have noticed Austin acting like a bad boy, using 50's slang, stuttering like _crazy_, looking like he was in love with me (though it was crowded so probably not), screaming that he only had one heartbeat, and riding a skateboard. I honestly don't know if he had or not. I love my father and everything, but he's sometimes really oblivious. With that said, I don't know how I'm _so_ alert and not oblivious at all! It's weird, huh?

"Oh good," my dad pulls out my chair. I smile at the gesture then take my seat. "So, tell me about it," he takes his seat.

"Uh...Good...I got the book," I repeat.

"Good...Good..." he nods, scooping some food out of the pot. Looks like we're having stew. Cool! "So what's been going on these past few days? I feel like I haven't really been in the loop lately. When you were a little girl, I knew everything you were doing, knew you better than yourself, but now...I feel like I know nothing."

I feel bad but I've heard this speech before and after the umpth time hearing it, you start to numb, "Dad, don't feel bad, I still have a lot of years to be there for, a whole bunch of milestones. My first kiss, first boyfriend, first heartbreak, first love, marriage, kids..." The weird thing about my dad is that he doesn't freak when I say stuff like this.

"Yeah..." he sighs, "Anyway, what's been going on?"

"Uhh..." Should I tell him?

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

I should tell him. "Dad...can I tell you something?"

"Of course. Always."

"Well...OK. Dez is working on a new movie and Austin is starring in it but Dez hasn't decided what movie yet. He's made a whole bunch of characters for his different ideas and Austin's been acting them out. And Austin has to stay completely in character to get the pancakes Dez promised him. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good. So, I didn't know Austin was such a great actor but apparetly he is because in the past week, whenever he's acting, he doesn't break character _once_! Still with me?"

"Yeah."

"Just checking."

"What are the characters he's been playing?"

I go back into my mental notes, "Uh...Well, there's 'Myles Ryter' who's a, you guessed it, a writer; 'Drake Ryle' who's a bad boy; 'Leroy Brown' who is Leroy 'Encyclopedia' Brown from the children books; 'John Smith' who's the Doctor; 'Nathan Detriot' who's from the 1950's; 'Travis Glockman', a jock, I know, Austin can't play; and 'Mika', I don't know his last name, who stutters _immensely_."

"That was a character?!"

"Yeah, who did you think it was?"

"I thought Austin was just nervous!"

"Dad, Austin doesn't get nervous. He told me so."

"Well, I've seen him nervous plenty of times..." he takes a drink of his water, playing it off casually, probably expecting the conversation to move on to the next topic.

He's wrong. "When was he nervous?

"Well, it's not a lot of things that make him nervous, but anything that has to do with you."

"With me?!"

"Yeah, with your music...with asking you questions you may or may not want to hear...with hanging out with you...with impressing you...—"

"—Impressing me?!"

"Yeah."

"Believe me, he does not want to impress me..."

"Why not? He likes you."

"Austin doesn't like me, Dad."

"Yeah he does. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"How does he look at me?!"

"Like you're the most precious thing in the world."

I'm stunned into silence. There is no way Austin feels that way about me...Right? No. No, he doesn't feel that way. He thinks of me as his partner and best friend. No romantic feelings at all!

"You know..." my dad adds._ Why is he still talking?_ "I remember my older brother telling me that I looked at your mom just the same way..."

What?! Austin does _not_ look at me like a married man looks at his wife (well, ex-wife but I'm assuming their divorce has nothing to do with it)! Even if he did, I don't want him to! Why is my heart beat speeding up? I can't like Austin. I _don't_ like Austin! It's nerves! That's what it is, it's nerves. Just me being nervous, making my heart race.

"Dad..." I start slowly, trying to calm myself, "Austin doesn't like me, OK? We're best friends and partners only. Our relationship is professional and platonic. Not romantic. I don't like Austin. And Austin _certainly_ doesn't like me!"

"OK."

He doesn't believe me. I know he doesn't. "It's true!"

"I never said it wasn't!" my dad defends.

I roll my eyes, wanting to drop the subject. My dad won't believe me and I know it. I don't want to keep arguing...

We continue dinner but why does that thought not get out of my head?

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**{1}**_ OK, I have no clue if this true or not. These are the kinds of books I like.  
_**{2}**_ These are both stories I wrote (and are posted on my profile if you're interested). Please ignore that 1) They have romance in them cause, yes, I know that contradicts Myles's character description and 2) that I did _Mad Scientist_ with the_ Austin & Ally_ characters. I actually wrote it using different characters and everything but I needed to change the names so I could post it on here.

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own _Austin & Ally_ or anything that belongs to them.

_**Reviews:**  
_**-:- Reviewers who are members and should be expecting or have already gotten PMs from me -:-** Call Moi Crazy -:- K-Cat14 -:- ReAdErSfEvEr -:- Musicsoftball -:- kpastor03****** -:-** Trying2StayHopeful****** -:- **HawaiiBeachBum****** -:- **Kvazq298****** -:- **_**  
**_

_******-:- Hazel -:- **_Yes, I do know why he's acting weird. :)8 And you're right, Dez does know. Let me know if you have ideas at what it is, alright? :)8 Yeah, exactly, I don't want to get into a pretty awesome and intense book when I'm already in the middle of another one that has a ghost in it. I've read the first one already so do I get points for that? :)8 I'm glad I could help a little bit. If you do end-up reading that FanFiction, you should let me know what you think. When my sister finishes her story, I'll try to convince her to post it and I'll also ask her if she remembers what that other one was called. Ohhhhhh! That's kinda messed-up, but also kinda really funny! :)8 I have no clue if that's what she thought. I think it was more, "This is what's gonna make the biggest impact" because think about it, George's other half is completely gone and if someone else died, Fred and George would let them mourn and everything but after a while, they'd be like, "That's enough of being sad, people. We're laughing now!" and the others would be like, "We don't want to laugh. _ died." and they'd respond with, "Awww, that's adorable, you think you have a choice." Well, technically I said it was an important chapter for the Auslly lovers. This chapter marks Ally starting to possibly liking Austin. Yeah, it kinda was, but it set up things for the future.

_**-:- Guest -:-**_** [[[CHAPTER 1]]]** You'll see...

_**-:- Guest -:-**_ **[[[CHAPTER 3]]]** Yeah, sorry about that, but I couldn't have him use slang from the 21st century when he's from the 1950's. That's 63 years ago! I mean, he does use some slang from now but mostly from the 50's. :)8 Again, sorry for any confusion...

_**-:- Anonymous -:-**_ Aww, thankyou! Glad you like! And thankyou for reading and, furthermore, reviewing. :)8

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**Hey guys! Happy to see you! :)8 OK, not really since I can't really see you right now but I am happy you're reading! :)8 I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry if it didn't live up to what you thought the Auslly quotient would be but in my defense, I just said it would important. Out of all the chapters I've written so far, chapter 16 probably has the most in it. Though there will be more than that in the future (but it'll probably take a while for it to really come long and strong). Please let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas to what their secret is. I'm slowly coming to a close on you guys guessing so you gotta put them in! Oh! And so you don't worry about this story being over, it continues a _long_ time after you find out the secrets. Don't worry. :)8**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper. **


	14. Chapter 14: Algebra

**OK, so maybe it wasn't a fluke. You guys are just too awesome for me. Do you think I can ask for 16 reviews? That's only 5 more than I asked last time. I believe you guys can do it! Go team! (Yes, I know that's cheesy)**

**This one is also a little filler but is important for future.**

**By the way, 106 reviews. Seriously, do guys_ try_ to be this amazing?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: Algebra**

* * *

_"ALLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYY..."_

"What Austin?"

"Can we stoooooooooooop...?" he whines again. We're sitting on the floor of the Practice Room with school books and papers and pencils scattered around us.

I turn to him, "No, Austin! This is really important!"

"But it's summer and we're doing algebra!"

"But I need to study!"

"For what?! I repeat, _it's summer!"_

"It's for the math club and I have to practice for a tournament coming up."

He knows his head back, "Uhg! I forgot you were such a nerd!"

I give him a look and he backtracks, "But a cute nerd!" he tries.

I roll my eyes, "Mm-hm..." then grab his hand to get his attention, "Please Austin! You're my study buddy and while I could ask Trish, she would weasel her way out of it and I really don't want to deal with that! Plus, I've stayed up late with you _multiple_ times studying for your big test, can you please, just this once, help me? Please?!"

"OK..." he breathes.

"Yay!" I throw my hands up in the air, excitedly.

He smiles and shakes his head at me. He grabs my arms and brings them down, holding them, "Fine, fine. I'll help you. But just so you know, I hate algebra so, you know, I'm not doing this out of pleasure."

"Austin, don't say you hate it. You're gonna hurt its feelings."

"I don't care! It can know I hate it! It hates me, I hate it and we'll never be compatible. It's the truth."

"Well, when you say things like that, of course it's gonna hate you! What if it loves you?"

"It doesn't love me.

"Yes it does."

"Fine, but it's unrequited cause I love...—"

"—Austin, apologize."

He stops, "What?"

"Apologize to algebra," I hold up the book.

He looks at the book, and says confused, "I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry..." I trail off, trying to get him to add more.

"I'm sorry, algebra."

"Why?"

He glances over at me, "I'm sorry, algebra, for insulting you and being rude. But you gotta get over this crush! I'm set on someone else."

"Good, letting it down easy. Now kiss and make up."

His head snaps towards me, "What, why? I just broke up with it, why would I kiss it? Wouldn't that be giving it mixed signals?"

"Well...yes..." I trail off. He's got a point. I hold the book higher up towards him, "But kiss it!"

"Why? I'm not gonna give it mixed signals. That's just a jerky move."

"Come on...You know you want to..."

He stares at me for a second then he rolls his eyes, but gives in. He grabs the spine of the book over my hand and brings it up to his mouth. He gently kisses it, fidgeting his hand over mine, and then slowly brings it down. "Happy?"

"Yep!" I chirp, taking the book back.

He rolls his eyes again and focuses back on his own book. "OK, so what do you call a number multiplied times a product of variables or powers of variables in a term?"

"Uh...That would be a coefficient."

"Correct!"

"Yay!" I clap my hands slightly, excitedly, "OK, next one!"

"OK, uh... Oh! What's the mean?"

"It's the average."

"And how do you find the mean?"

"You add all the integers and divide the product by how many integers you have."

"Correct!"

"Yay!" I clap my hands slightly, excitedly, again, "OK, next one, please!"

"Nah!"

"What?"

"I'm done," he flips his book closed

"No, Austin, please! That was only two questions and easy ones at that."

"Yeah but my brain is muuuuush," he falls back on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

I move over next to his head and lean over him, "Please keep asking me questions!"

"But I'm tirrrrrrrrrrrrrred..." he whines, playfully batting at my hair that's hovering over his face thanks to gravity.

I look at his hand questioningly and he pulls his hands away, regretfully, and an apology written on his face. I smile to let him know I accept.

"Come on, Austin, please..." I try to give him my best persuading voice.

He looks up into my eyes and stares for a few moments, contemplating. "I'll tell you what," he starts, "We take a break and after that, I'll ask you question after question. Deal?"

"Deal!" I start getting up.

"OK, now help me up," he holds a hand out.

"Lazy..." I mutter, talking his hand and helping him up. We're both on our feet and I start gathering up our stuff, Austin quickly following my lead. We put the supplies off to the side, over by our backpacks.

"OK, well, I'll go get some cookies fro—"

"—You have cookies?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I knew you'd try to steal as many as you could."

"I would not!"

I give him a look. "Come on, Austin, be honest."

"I am!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" he pauses, "What kind are they?"

"Chocolate chip."

"OK, then, yes, I would."

I laugh, "Told you!"

"Yes, yes, you're so smart."

"I know!" I joke back, "Anyway, I'm gonna go get some cookies, and you can pick what we watch."

"K!" he walks over to the recording table, grabbing his laptop.

"And don't choose anything too long. That's means no _10th Kingdom _or any Bollywood movies. **_{1}_**"

"Dang it!"

I laugh, walking out of the room, and starting down the stairs and to the front counter. Man, I've missed hanging with Austin. Sure, I've seen him every day but he wasn't really him. He was always someone else. But today he came over early and helped me with the store, then we went out to lunch, then we started studying, and now we're gonna watch something together.

Why is my heartbeat more evident than normal?

Weird...

I grab 2 cookies for each of us and start up the stairs. I open the door, strolling in, "Pick yet?"

"Uhh-h-h-h-h..."

"I'll take that as a no," I open the fridge door and grab our water bottles. His is dark blue decorated like space complete with a rocket ship and mine is red with 'songbirds' (birds with music notes). A while ago, Team Austin went out and decorated water bottles (OK, I dragged them to it) and we all made one. Trish's has a thick, solid, pink stripe going diagonally with zebra print on one side of it and snow leopard on the other. Dez's is basically a mesh of every color he could find and a whole bunch of the little charms they had.

I toss it to him and he misses it. Huh...he usually catches it...

I shrug it off and walk over to our smaller fridge. We keep it unplugged and store other foods that don't need to be refrigerated in it. I get out a bag of chips for Austin and a bag of pretzels for me. I toss him his, giving him another chance, and he completely misses it again.

Weird...

I walk over to him and sit down next to him and he immediately scoots away.

Weirder...

I wasn't even that close to him and now there's nearly a foot of space between us. How are we both gonna see whatever's on that 14 inch screen?

"Um, here are you cookies..." I hold them out, expecting him to snatch them out of my hands as soon as he saw a glimpse of them.

He reaches a shaky hand towards the cookies, being very careful to not touch my own. "T-T-Thaaaaann-ks..."

"Austin..." I touch his forearm, "Are you OK?"

He sharply inhales, his eyes bugging out of his head. He swallows hard, seals his mouth by pulling his lips tight, and looks like he's trying not to breathe.

I slowly take my hand away. This is not his usual reaction when I touch him. Did I scare or something? Hurt him?

"Austin..." I whisper, scared.

He holds his breath a little bit longer before swallowing again.

"Aus…" my voice goes tinier. I don't even know where that nickname came from.

"A-A-A-A-A-Alllllllllly…" he chokes out.

"A-Are you OK?"

He nods.

"Are you sure?"

He nods, "Y-Y-Yes…J-J-Ju st a-a-a liiiiiiiit-t-tle fr-r-r-reeeeek—ed._** {2a}**_"

"Oh," I look down, "Sorry…" I didn't mean to scare him…

He must have noticed because he speaks again, "I-I-I-It'sssss no—ot y-y-you…_** {2b}**_"

"Oh. Then what?"

"I-I-I-I c-c-cann—n't descri-i-ibe it-t-t-t._** {2c}**_"

"Oh…OK," I try to shake it off, "So did you choose?"

"Ch-ch-ch-choooooose w-w-what?** {2d}**"

I look at him confused. What is his problem? We decided that he was going to choose what we watched. Wait…stuttering…not catching things…being super awkward when I touched him… _Dez_! He told Austin to change characters again, didn't he?! Uhg! I was_ just_ saying that I missed hanging out with Austin and he goes and has him be someone else. Great…

And by the immense stuttering and being so socially awkward, I'm assuming it's 'Mika'. Fantastic. He's basically the only one I can't have a long, real, not completely awkward conversation with.

I miss Austin…

I decide to recap for him since he'll pretend he has no clue of what just happened, "I asked you if you wanted to watch something for an hour and we decided that you would choose."

"Oh-h-h-h-h…" he turns to the laptop. "W-W-W-W-What-t-t-t di-i-i-id IIIIIIII cho-o-o-o-ose?_** {2e}**_"

I shrug, "I don't know. You didn't tell me."

He looks at the computer screen.

"You can pick anything you like."

"A-A-Annnnnnnyth—ing?_** {2f}**_"

"Mm-hm," I smile.

He nods shakily and starts typing something in. Wow, he can type fast! Shouldn't he get a cut or something from moving his fingers so quickly?

He glances over at me, very carefully, cautiously, and shyly, avoiding my eyes.

"Did you pick?" I try to use a friendly and safe voice. I don't know, I'm just always so worried I'm gonna scare him or scar him for life or something.

He nods, shakily again.

"Great! What did you pick?"

He opens his mouth to speak but closes it and decides to just point the screen at me.

"_Doctor Who_?" I read.

He nods.

"Oh my gosh, I love this show! Are you a fan?"

He nods, "Y-Yeah…H-H-Huuuug-ge. _**{2g}**_"

Is it just me or do I see a small smile on his face?

"Cool!" I pause, "Like bow-ties," I add as a joke.

I get a small laugh from him.

"OK, let's watch!" I scoot slightly closer to him.

He sharply inhales and scoots far away.

Ummm…

"Uh, 'Mika'…"

He looks at me and raises his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"Don't wanna make you uncomfortable or anything but, uh," I clear my throat awkwardly, "if you're sitting that far from me, how am I gonna see the show?"

He looks thoughtful for a bit before looking like he has an idea. He picks up the laptop and carefully places it on my lap.

"That's not what I meant. I meant how are we both gonna see it?"

"U-U-Uh…"

I actually think of something, "I could put it in-between u—"

"—No-o!" he interrupts me,"T-T-T-Then y-yoooou w-w-woon—n't beeee ab-b-ble t-to s-se—ee. _**{2h}**_"

"OK, then, what?"

"J-J-Juuuuust ke-e-e-ep-p-p i-i-it oooon yo—ou. _**{2i}**_"

"But then you can't se—"

"I-I caaaan se-e-e-e-e. _**{2j}**_"

"Umm…OK…" I tilt the screen back up, which had fell slightly when we moved it, adjusting it on my lap. I hit the space bar to play it and the scene before the opening credits starts. I glance over at 'Mika', "Can you, uh, can you see?"

He nods.

I sigh, guessing he's lying. I tilt the screen more towards him. I hope that helps.

* * *

**_Things To Know:_**  
_**{1}**_ Bollywood movies are usually, like, 4 hours long, for those of you who aren't familiar with them.  
_**{2}**_ He said _**{a}**_ "Yes...Just a little freaked." _**{b}** _"It's not you..." _**{c}**_ "I can't describe it." _**{d}**_ "Choose what?"_** {e}**_ "Oh...What did I choose?" _**{f}**_ "Anything?" **_{g}_** "Yeah...Huge." _**{h}**_ "No! Then you won't be able to see."_** {i}**_ "Just keep it on you." _**{j}**_ "I can see."

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own _Austin & Ally_, _10th Kingdom_, Bollywood, _Doctor Who_, or anything belonging to them.

_**Reviews:**_  
**-:- Reviewers who are members and should be expecting or have already gotten PMs from me -:- **kpastor03** -:- **K-Cat14** -:- **ReAdErSfEvEr** -:- **Musicsoftball** -:- **Trying2StayHopeful** -:- **HawaiiBeachBum** -:-** CallMoiCrazy** -:- **

**_-:- Hazel -:-_ **That's true. I actually find that the most interesting part of the whole ideal. I'm indifferent about R5, honestly. I wouldn't call myself a fan since, counting the songs on the _Austin & Ally_ soundtrack, I've only heard, like, 4 songs by them but I don't hate them or anything. I actually know a surprising amount about the band for not being a fan but I just got them from reading other _Austin & Ally_ fanfics, and I like knowing random facts. I would know a surprising a lot about One Direction too, for not being a fan, but I can't seem to retain anything about them. Weird, huh? Those are good guesses but I can't tell you for sure. OK, it's not the guinea pig thing, but other than that, I can't. I don't want to just give it away. I like the guinea pig thing though. People keep telling me all these good guesses and, while they are wrong, I want to add them to throw people off but it's almost getting too late to do that. Hahaha, thankyou!

_**-:- RandomMusical -:-**_ Aww, really? Thankyou! Mkay, you should. :)8 Yeah, I saw it a while ago. The last episode I've seen is "Sports & Sprains". I would have seen "Beach Bums & Bling" already but I watch the show with my cousin, because her reactions are hilarious, and she's been busy lately so we haven't had a chance yet. You're British? I have British readers? COOL! It's just so surreal that not only do I have readers from all over the United States, but from other countries? Wow... I wish you good luck with that. :)8

_**-:- Guest -:-**_ Oh really? That's cool. Well, not that you have an allergy, but that we have something in common. I had a friend in elementary school who had the same allergies and she had this little table of hers that she sat at during lunch that we called "The No Milk Table" and she would bring it over and sit with me at the No Nut Table. I have to carry an Epi pen too. And thankyou! :)8

_**-:- Guest -:-**_ Ah, cool! Dancing is fun! :)8 Thankyou!

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**Hey peoples! So, as much as your gonna hate me, I need to slow down my updates. Why? Because you guys are just freaking awesome and want to give me, like, abajillion reviews for one chapter while I've bee working on some other stuff and haven't been able to write it seriously this week. I'm still on chapter 17, for crying out loud! So...sorry... But I still read and love and adore each review you guys give me so thankyou so much! Anyway...**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	15. Chapter 15: Tech Town

**Hey, so, I've gotten 14 reviews, not the 16 I asked for, but I thought I should I tell you guys something. So, remember when I said that I needed to space out my updates a bit because you guys are just so freakishly awesome and want to give 11 overnight and I just can't write that fast? Well, this week, I haven't/won't be able to write as much because my siblings are going off to school and I'm gonna miss them like crazy so I haven't been able to seriously focus. Also, my other sibling is going with them to check out the school, though she'll be back in a week and a half, whereas my other siblings I won't see until Christmas time, so yeah. I thought I should tell you guys.**

**Hey, so, can I go for 16 reviews on this one? I hope so. I believe in you guys! **

**Oh, this chapter has a lot of references to "The Big Bang", an episode of _Doctor Who_, so for those of you that don't watch _Doctor Who_ or haven't seen the episode, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll leave a note for those of you who hasn't seen the episode and don't want spoilers. The spoiler start as soon as the chapter does.**

**OK, sorry, just one more thing, I've been waiting _so long_ to post this chapter and I'm _super_ excited for you to read it. And the next one, too! Like, seriously, I'm_ SUPER_ excited. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: Tech Town**

* * *

'Mika' and I are just at the part when Amy remembers Rory but all the Roman soldiers are being activated and so he's trying to fight it and also not to shoot her.

_Oo!_ And there's the lazer.

Ohhhh…that look on his face…it's heartbreaking… You can seriously see the pain and heartbreak and his world collapsing on him as he knows he shot the love of his life just when he got her back. I feel so bad for the guy every time…

But I love this episode! Mostly for Rory (he's my favorite character) and his dedication to Amy. And the second part of this is even more awesome. It's so timey-wimey!

And he punches the Doctor. That was _nice!_

And sweet.

The most powerful, feared man in the universe who has killed _planets_ of races, _even his own kind_, without a second glace, and also happens to be his best friend, just insulted the girl he loved and he freaking punches him in face! He's the Doctor for crying out loud! The main character of the show that everyone loves or fears or both and he punches him! For that. There are plenty of other times the Doctor deserved a smack and they are far more extreme and the reason why he gets hit is because he says, and I quote, "All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived? Your _girlfriend_ isn't more important than the whole universe."

So Rory punches him on the jaw, shouting at the most powerful and scary man in the universe, "She is to me!"

Amazing.

Man, I want a boyfriend like that. One that cares enough for me that thinks I'm more important than the whole universe and would stand up to someone impossibly scary for me. That's just so…sweet.

I would never stop loving a man like that.

*** * * SPOILERS OVER FOR "The Big Bang" * * ***

_Slam!_

I snap my head towards the Practice Room door to see Dez run in.

"I found them, Trish!" Dez shouts down to Trish, I'm assuming.

In a few moments I see Trish at the door way, "Dez! Why did you barge in here like that?! What if they were having a moment?!"

I blush and go to interrupt, knowing 'Mika' is probably about to have a mental breakdown from the embarrassment, when they talk again.

"But you said you were looking for Ally!" Dez defends himself.

"I was! But I said I could wait! It wasn't_ that_ important if Austin was making a move on her!"

A move?

"I never said he was! I said he _might!_ I have no concrete proof!"

Woah, Dez said _'concrete proof'_.

"Then why'd you mention it?!"

"Cause you're the only one who will listen to my romance movie rants and I like to gossip, OK?! Is that a crime?!"

"Yes! With you it is! And boys should not like romance movies, ya freak of nature!"

"Why not?! They live the love we can only dare to dream!"

"You just like them cause you've got no love life of your own!"

"I do too!"

"Oh really? Who?"

"OK, I don't right now," Dez admits but doesn't let it trip him and he barrels through without missing a beat, "but it's not for the reasons you think!"

"What? That you're a bozo? That you're weird?"

"No, neither! I have other reasons!"

"And what are they?!"

"I'm not telling you!"

Trish looks surprised and looks at him incredulously, "What?!"

"I said I'm not telling you! It's none of your business!"

Woah, since when is Dez this brave?

"Excuse me?" Trish steps closer and he flinches.

"Nothing!" he squeaks.

"That's more like it!"

Dez quickly walks away from her and closer to 'Mika' and I.

I decide I can probably get a word in now, "So you two were looking for us?" I look between the two and glance at 'Mika'. As I suspected, he looks a little freaked.

"Oh yeah," Dez snaps back into his normal self, "We wanted to know if you wanted to hang out—Oo! What are you watching?" he crouches down to us, looking at the screen.

"_Doctor Who_," I tell him.

"Oh, lame!" and he stands up again.

"OK…"

"So, anyway, do ya?" he squeaks.

"Um…" I glance at 'Mika' and he nods subtly. I look back up at Dez, "Sure."

"Awesome sauce!"

"So…" I look over at Trish, "What do you wanna do? Anything in mind?"

"Nope! We were hoping that you had something in mind," Trish walks over to us, sitting on the chair sideways, behind my head.

"OK, well, uh…We could just walk around the mall and see if we get any ideas."

"S-S-S-Soooound-d-ds g-g-g-goooood _**{1a}**_," 'Mika' agrees. I guess he's calm enough that he found his voice.

"Cool! Let's go!"

* * *

It's 15 minutes later and we are all out and about the mall. I put all of mine and Austin's school stuff in our backpacks, put Austin's computer somewhere safe where it wasn't gonna get hurt ('Mika' didn't know where to put it), told my dad what we doing, and then we started off. We've been walking around for 7 minutes now, "So, uh, any ideas yet, guys?"

"Nope!" Dez says.

"Nada!"

'Mika' just shakes his head.

"Me neither," I admit, dropping my shoulders.

"Well, that's sad!" Dez exclaims. "We're best friends," Trish shoots him a look.

"Some more than others," I add.

He continues, "We should be able to think of something!"

"Yeah, we should," I put on my thinking face, "What about Mini's _**{2}**_?"

"Not hungry," Dez states. Seriously, he was the one who had said we should be able to think of something. I go into my mental log of all the stores in the mall. Being head of the Mall Association, you tend to be able to remember them.

"OK, what about Shot In The Dark **_{2}_**?"

"I don't feel like being in the dark right now," Trish tells us, "I _just_ got this top and this is the first time I'm wearing it."

"OK...What about the yo-yo cart _**{2}**_?"

Dez starts pouting, "No, they won't me near there after I tangled all of their yo-yo strings...What if I need a yo-yo?!"

"OK, what Pick A Card_** {2}**_? We can look at all their oddly specific greetings."

Trish cuts in, "Nah, paper cuts and I just got my nails done on Tuesday."

"OK, what about the pet store _**{2}**_? We can see all the animals."

"Ew, no!"

"OK, what about the make-up kiosk_** {2}**_? You can get a make-over, Trish, and try free samples."

"Ew, no!" Dez repeats, "It's make-up. What are me and Mika supposed to do?" he gestures between himself and the boy standing next to him.

"Well, at least I'm trying to think of something! What about the Cell Phone Accessory Cart_** {2}**_? There's sp—"

"No!" Dez exclaims, resolutely.

I give up! "Fine! What about We B Toys_** {2}**_ or Puffy's Pillows **_{2}_**? Dez, you can play with all they toys and, Trish, you can take a nap until the manager throws us out."

"Naw, I got thrown out yesterd—" / "I took a nap there earli—"_** {3}**_

—H-H-H-Hey, I-I-I h-h-haaaaav-ve an-n iii-iiid-d-deaaa," 'Mika' interrupts, timidly. We all snap out heads his way, "I-I-I-I n-n-neeeeeeede-e-ed t-toooo ge-e-e-e-et so-o-o-ometh-th-thiiiin-ng f-frooom T-T-T-Tech-h T-T-Towwwwn-n _**{2}**_, w-why d-don-n't w-weeeee g-go b-byyyy the-e-ere a-an-nd a-a-assssss-sess thi-is a-aft-ter _**{1b}**_?"

"Um, OK," I agree. Finally someone else has an idea! Are Trish and Dez gonna shoot him down?

"Sure," Dez shrugs.

Hey, maybe not!

"Tech Town?" Trish voices with some distain. Maybe I spoke too soon. "I—"

"—Come on, Trish," I cut in. He came up with something and as far as I can tell this kid tries not to speak as much as he can because of his stuttering, let's not just turn him down flat. "He needs to pick something up. It won't kill you to be there for a few moments of your life, beside, we're gonna do something else after. And," I sing-song as I think of something she likes, "Tech Town_** {2}**_ sells top of the line appliances, and not just printers, microwaves, computers, and cameras and junk, it also sells massage chairs..."

"Massage chairs?"

"Mm-hm," I smirk and cross my arms, leaning my weight on one leg.

"Then let's go!" she grabs my arm and starts pulling me towards the store. I start to reach Austin's arm for help but then I realize that if I did, he'd have a mental breakdown or at the very least, hyperventilate.

Right. Can't touch him.

Wow, that's surprisingly hard to do.

* * *

"Ally, Trish, time to go," I hear Dez's voice saw and I groggily open my eyes. He and 'Mika' are standing beside me, Dez with his hands in his very colorful pants pockets, and 'Mika' with his arms folded tightly around him, like usual, with a shopping bag hanging off his arm. He keeps glancing at us but not staying on one place for more than 2 seconds.

While the boys went and picked up 'Mika's order and looked at cameras, Trish and I were relaxing in the massage chairs. There are _really _comfortable!

"Really..." I moan, not wanting to get up. It feels so good...

"Yes," Dez states.

"Fine..." I groan, pushing myself up from the _very_ good massage, with a frown. Now I'm sad.

I get to my feet, grab my purse, and face them, "OK, let's go."

"W-W-What ab-b-bouuuut Tri-i-i-i-ishhhhh?_** {1c}**_" Mika speaks up.

I look at him confused than realized what he's saying and turn around to see Trish sound asleep. I sigh.

"Trish," I groan, walking over beside her. I know it's up to me to wake her up since Trish will rip Dez's head off and 'Mika' will have a mental breakdown if he touches her and even more so if she swats at him like she does with everyone.

I start shaking her, "Trish...Trish...Wake up..."

She swings an arm and I duck.

"Trish..."

Another arm and she misses.

"TRISH!" I yell in her ear and she shoots up. I dodge her figure quickly, narrowly avoiding a collision.

She looks to find who woke her up, "WHAT?!" she roars at Dez and 'Mika'.

Dez squeaks and 'Mika' flinches, looking terrified. Even more terrified than Dez. He glances around the store and I know that look. It's the same look I get when Austin insists I sing in public. He's checking to see if anyone's looking this way or even more, at him. His eyes widen and his eyebrows pop up. Oh my gosh, is he shaking? That's not good.

I jerk my head to Dez in 'Mika's direction. He looks at me puzzled then glances over at 'Mika' and gets it. Dez works on 'Mika' as I handle Trish since she's still seething at them.

"Trish, I was the one who woke you up," I tell her and she turns to me.

"But why, Ally? I was having the best sleep in my life and it was without that blanket I knitted!"

"I'm sorry, Trish, but the boys are done with their thing and we have to go now. I really do not want to get kicked out of a store. That would not look good for the head of the Mall Association."

She stares at me before getting up, begrudgingly, "Fine! But you owe me beauty sleep!"

"Agreed," I laugh.

"OK, boys!" I announce, getting the guys attention. Wow, I've been watching too much _Doctor Who_. "We're ready to go? You?"

"Yep!" Dez responds and 'Mika' nods in agreement.

"Great!" and with that, I turn on my heel and start for the front door.

* * *

"No."

"Cupcake City_** {2}**_?"

"Nope!"

"Susy's Soup _**{2}**_? We can visit Miss Susy."

"She doesn't like me."

"Where did you ge—Nevermind. Billl's Surf Shop _**{2}**_. Visit Billl. He doesn't hate you."

"Yeah, but Billl doesn't like _me_ after he heard I mistook him for a girl once."

"Why did you tel—Nope. Nevermind."

We're back to where we were nearly half an hour ago. With me suggesting ideas and Trish and Dez turning them down for one reason or another. 'I've been banned', 'So-and-so scares me', 'They have a restraining order against me.' Why can't they just pick something?!

"Do you guys have any ideas?" I ask the two.

"Nope." / "No, not a clue."

I sigh, exasperated. I turn to 'Mika', "'Mika, do you have any more ideas?" He did, after all, come up with one last time.

He thinks for a second (is it weird I think it looks cute?) and just when I think he's gonna shake his head, his eyebrows shoot up. He nods to me eagerly.

"Well, what is it?" I ask, excited too.

"N-N-Near he-e-ere i-i-ssss a-a-a p-p-parrrrrk. The-e-ere's so-o-ometh-th-thing f-for e-e-everyoneeee th-th-there. T-T-Trishhhhhh c-c-can j-j-juuust r-r-reeeelax—x, D-Dez c-caaaaan p-p-plaaa—ay onn-n th-th-the p-p-pla-a-aygroooooun—nd, a-ann-nd y-y-youuuu a-annn—nd I-I-I c-ca-a-an— **_{1d}_**"

A hand suddenly grabs 'Mika's shoulder, turns him around, and punches him straight on the jaw.

'Mika' collapses onto the cement, luckily not hitting his head.

"'Mika'!" I shout and kneel next to him, trying to help him.

"'Mika'?" I hear asked and I assume it belongs to the person who punched him.

"What was that for, you jerk?!" I hear Dez shout. That voice I recognize.

"He insulted me."

"When?!"

"Last week."

"Was he stuttering?!"

"No."

"Then it wasn't him, you imbecile!"

Dez is really blowing up at the guy but I don't pay much attention, still trying to get 'Mika' to come to. Trish is right beside me, not kneeling, but helping.

Finally, 'Mika' opens his eyes, slowly.

I gasp in relief, "Are you OK?!"

By now he's holding himself up by one elbow. He blankly looks at me, looks behind me at the assailant, and then reaches a hand up to his nose which is bleeding. He pulls his hand away, looks at the blood, and chuckles darkly.

He looks up at the person with black eyes, "You're gonna wish you never did that."

Then next thing I know, he launches himself up and at the assailant. I sit there shocked as he tackles him to the ground, not pausing his blows for a second.

I see Dez next to him, trying to pull 'Mika' off of the jerk. "Dude! Let go!"

Trish jumps into action and tries to help Dez while I just sit there, dumbfounded.

Wh-Why isn't he stuttering anymore? How is he touching someone? How is he hurting someone? Wh-What happened?

I feel myself jump up and I see Austin is still on top of the boy, I'm sure it's a boy now, throwing punch after punch. I can only see a glimpse of his face but that's enough for me to be terrified by it. It's dark and scary, hard and revenging, a look I never wanted to see on my cheery faced best friend.

My mind catches up to reality and I'm alert again and I can hear their voices now instead of that weird garble.

"Release, dude, release!" / "Austin, stop!"

I can hear the blows too.

I race up to them and put my hands on his body, trying to pull him off just like Trish and Dez still are.

"Austin! Please let go!"

"No, babe," he responds, still not stopping.

"Yes! You've done plenty to this guy. Please!" I cry desperately.

He reluctantly climbs off the guy, still with that dangerous look in his eyes, and a growl in his throat.

Dez reaches a hand to the guy to help him up, whispering a "Sorry", and through all the bruises and blood and swelling I somehow recognize him.

"Hey, you're that Biff guy," I state before I realize.

"You know him?" the guy next to me asks.

My mouth doesn't shut up, "Yeah, he hit on me the other day," At least it cut off the part about 'Nathan' since I don't know if Dez would want me to mention him since it's another character.

The growl gets louder and if he barked, I would not be surprised.

Dez walks over to us, I'm assuming ready to hold him back if it comes to it.

"Oh, baby, you remembered me," Biff coos. He's about as beaten up as tender meat and he's still hitting on me?

The growl is louder, if that was even possible, and he goes to come at Biff again but we all hold him back.

He stands there, glaring. Growling. Fire in his eyes.

What happened to him?

Biff stands there, slightly shaking.

"Go," the stranger says, darkly and deep, trying not to lash out.

Nothing but a little flinch.

"I said...RUN!" he roars and that sends Biff running for the hills.

I watch his figure until I can't see it anymore, then turn sharply on my heel, facing my friends.

"What was that?!"

Dez speaks up, "Well, D—"

"—No," I cut him off. I walk closer to the blonde, nearly jabbing my finger into his chest, "I wanna hear from you."

"From me? Alright. I punched him. Got a problem, babe?"

"Yes!" I shout, my calm exterior breaking, "You didn't just punch him, Austin! You pumbled him! You beat him to an almost literal pulp! I wouldn't be surprised if you broke bones or puntchered organs! He'll probably be in the hospital for hours and all you got in return is a stupid bloody nose!"

"Don't you dare feel sympathy for him! You may not know him, but I do! I've seen him around town a time or twenty. And every time, with a different girl on his arm! I've even seen back to back dates with 5 different girls! He lies to them! He tricks them! He uses them to make-out with, then dumps them like yesterday's trash! And you feel sorry for him?! I can forgive Dez for apologizing, because he's him and he doesn't any charges pressed, but you?! Why? You said he hit on you! That doesn't stop! He comes after you day after day after day, stalking you, waiting until you're most vulnerable, wearing down your defenses, and then he strikes! He makes you feel you've found the love of your life, the one, the guy you want to spend the rest of your life with! That he really does love you! That he feels the same! You believe it! And once you give him everything, it's curtains. And you never hear from him again that he might as well be dead. Which you wish he was after what he did to you," he steps closer, towering over me, "I don't want that to happen to you too. You mean a lot to Dez so it's my duty to protect to you too. He would kill me if something happened and I could have stopped it," he takes a step closer and I'm not sure how much closer he can get, "So don't you _dare_ feel sorry for that lowlife."

I stare at him for a second. I want to yell at him back, exploding, and I feel a wave of anger wash up and just as I'm about to release, it dissipates. I still feel angry but no longer have the volume, "Don't be mad at me!" I do my best to yell at him, "I was just worried for you! I'm not on his side or anything..." I trail off, looking down. I can't yell at him anymore, I don't have the motivation.

After a few minutes, I hear him sigh, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that..." I look up at him and see his eyes closed. He opens them, "But seriously, stay away from him. He's bad news," he tells me so sincerely, so gentle, so much like my Austin that I forget that he was a crazed looking maniac just minutes before.

I take the (very) small step separating us and I wrap my arms around his torso in a hug. I feel his arms lift up in surprise, and I expect him to push me away so I go to lean out when I feel his arms around me. I feel a small weight on the top of my head and I know exactly what it is. I smile.

We stand for a moment or two before I come to my senses that if he attacked Biff, this isn't my Austin. But he's still in there, right? Yeah, he's in there somewhere, no matter how mad he gets.

I pull away after a few _more _moments and I remember Trish and Dez just standing there. Awkward... They saw all that.

I clear my throat, very self conscious and Austin finally releases me, standing beside me.

Dez breaks the silence first, "Well, that happened."

"Yeah," Trish agrees.

"Mm-hm," I nod. I take a deep breath, deciding I won't let this moment stay forever, "Well, he," I gesture to the one standing behind me, "still has a bloody nose so we should fix that up."

"No, it's fine, babe, I'm fine."

Wait, 'babe'? In these past 2 months or so, I've hung out with Austin and Dez's characters enough to catch a few mannerisms. 'Babe' means 'Drake'. He's the only one that calls me that. The pet name still bugs me.

"No, we do. While it has stopped bleeding a great deal, a greater deal of it _is_ still bleeding. It's still an open wound."

He sighs, "Fine."

"Great!" I cheer, "Let's go!"

* * *

**_Things To Know:_**  
_**{1}**_ He said_** {a}**_ "Sounds good." _**{b}**_ "Hey, I have an idea. I need to get something from Tech Town, why don't we go by there and asses this after?" _**{c}**_ "What about Trish?" _**{d}**_ "Near here is a park. There's something for everyone there. Trish can just relax, Dez can play on the playground, and you and I can—"  
_**{2}**_ These are establishments from the show.  
_**{3}**_ I got this technique from _The Name Of This Book Is Secret_ by Pseudonymous Bosch.

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own _Austin & Ally_, _Doctor Who_, or anything belonging or related to them.

_**Reviews:**_  
**-:- Reviewers who are members and should be expecting or have already gotten PMs from me -:- **HawaiiBeachBum** -:- **kpastor03** -:- **ReAdErSfEvEr** -:- **Trying2StayHopeful** -:-** izzyTod** -:- **Emmyreds** -:- **doctorwhoharrypotter55** -:- **BunneybearsXD** -:- **

_**-:- Hazel -:- **_Hahaha, happy to hear you'll except it. Yeah, a bit. What your feel on Big Time Rush? They play instruments but I'm npt sure how much during their shows. I'll respect your option either way. :)8 Yep, random facts are pretty helpful sometimes. Hey, congrats, you figured it out. A lot of people are confused. My friend thought it was a smiley face times 8 and I was like, "...No." Yeah, I guess it kinda is. Yeah, sorry. And, no, no the living plastic. Doctor Who is as real in here as it is in real life (You can take that however you want. ;)8 ) But I really like that idea. Seriously, people need to stop being so awesome and giving me awesome ideas as to what the secret could be but it's not.

**_-:- Guest -:-_ **I'm happy to hear it. :)8 Hahaha, you know I hear that a lot, do a lot of people not respond to reviews? Huh... Well, I did and always will. I like all kinds. I haven't taken any classes or anything (well, besides my older sister practicing for her lessons with me and her teaching me), but I like the foxtrot, waltz, swing, square-dance, hip-hop, Bollywood, tap, really anything. I love it all! Anything that I can feel.

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**So I hope you guys liked it. As I said, it'll take me a bit longer to write so it'll take me longer to update. I just felt you guys had a right to know what's going on. Please let me know what you thought and wish me luck on this week or so to come. Man, I'm gonna miss them so much... Thankyou! Have a nice day! (don't worry, I know that was kinda cheese-y.)**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper. **


	16. Chapter 16: Hemophobic

**So, I finally got the 16 reviews, yesterday. I don't know if either I didn't earn that many or you guys were trying to refrain from reviewing so I had time to write or whatever, but I'm bringing it back down to 13. I know that's not much less but it's one of my 3 favorite numbers. (Yes, I know 13 is considered an unlucky number and a lot of people dislike it. I have a reason for liking. I'll tell you if you want to know)  
**

**If it is true about the waiting-to-review thing, 1) thankyou, that was thoughtful of you, 2) I didn't get very far. It wasn't because school started (though that didn't necessarily help), since I finish before you guys get out of school so I have no excuse, for that but more of a getting my sleep schedule back on track since I now wake up at 5:15 AM (and no, not because school starts at 6). I started the new chapter of Austin & Ally Rush then I realized that I REALLY need to focus on this story so I went back and I'm halfway through chapter 17 right now. I think you guys are going to like it.**

**Some of you may have noticed or been notified, but on my profile is a new "story" called "News Center". It's not really a new story. It's where I'll be posting important news and stuff when I can't wait or can't attach it a chapter. Members, I highly suggest you follow it if you want to keep up to date with me. Guest, I suggest you check up on there so you can hear the news too because I care about you guys too. :)8**

**Now, to the story, I think you guys will like this chapter. Why? Well, you'll just have to see... For those of you out there made nervous about the chapter title, don't worry, it's not like blood is oozing out or anything. In fact, the post blood is from the nose bleed, OK? Not a TON of blood there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: Hemophobic**

* * *

Somewhere between 5 and 15 minutes later, we're on the Moon's front porch. We had found some tissues on our way and I made 'Drake' apply it to his nose to hopefully control the bleeding. Dez goes up to the door, I stay back with 'Drake', making sure he's OK, won't get hurt nor run into things, and Trish is in the few foot space between us.

I finally notice why Dez is standing by the door, "Uh, Dez…are you _unlocking_ the door?"

"Yeah," and with that he pulls out his key. Or, um, _keys_.

"Not the smartest idea on Mrs. Moon's part," Trish mutters.

I'm about to say something when Dez opens the door.

"OK, 'Drake', walk forward now," he takes a step forward and I help steady him by keeping my hands on his upper arms.

"Mrs. Moon?!" Dez calls.

"K, Drake, just a few more feet until we hit the stairs."

"K," he strangles out.

"Dez?" I hear and I recognize that voice as Mrs. Moon.

"Hey, Mrs. Moon," I also hear Dez respond, happily, as he always is.

"Hi—" a gasp, "Oh, honey!" she says and I know she's talking to us.

I turn 'Drake' just as we get to the bottom of the stairs. I see Mrs. Moon rush over to us.

"Hey Mom," he gets out.

"Oh, honey, what happened?"

I talk next, knowing it's hard to talk with his current condition, "He, uh, got in a fight. That's why his nose is bleeding." I purposely leave out the stuff about her son doing a _whole _lot worse to other guy.

Mothers don't typically like hearing stuff like that.

"Oh, honey—"

"—_Mooom,"_ he groans and snaps at the same time.

"But, honey—"

"—Mom!"

"Fine, fine," she turns to me, "Ally, will you help him clean up? If I trust him to do it himself, I know he won't —"

"—_Mom!"_

"Sorry, sorry."

I laugh, "No problem, Mrs. Moon."

"Thankyou. It's the first door on the left on the second floor."

"OK," I nod and start leading 'Drake' up the stairs, warning him when to step, stop, and turn.

We finally get to the bathroom and he hops up on the counter.

"OK, where are your washcloths?"

"In the cupboard to the right of the door. You should also find some other useful things in there or whatever."

"OK, cool."

I walk out of the room and follow his instructions. The door on the right is actually two and a very light blue with a window blinds pattern in them. I pull on the gold handles and I see towels on the top and under that I see band-aids, cleaning supplies, a few disinfectants, and other things like that.

Perfect.

I grab the most colorful washcloth I can find so I don't terribly stain their perfect white ones. I scan over the cupboard again to check if I need anything else and I don't find anything.

I walk back into the bathroom and see 'Drake' looking bored and rolled his thick, long sleeves as high as he could.

"OK, got it." I stand in front of the sink and wet the washcloth. "Can you please move the tissues?"

He obliges and I almost wince at it. That's a lot of smeared blood.

I take a deep, shaky breath in, and then hold out the washcloth, "OK, use this to clean the blood up."

He gives me look.

"What?" I ask him, confused.

He takes a second to answer but when he does, I'm shocked and kinda ticked, "You do it."

"What?" this time, I ask him confused with the raise of an eyebrow. Why won't he do it?

"You do it," he says it so simply and with such a shrug that it's like he was telling me that 2 + 2 is 4.

"_I beg your pardon_?" He does _not_ have the nerve to do that. I feel a wave of confidence ride up as I continue feeling appalled, "Sorry, princess, but unless you give me a good reason, I'm not doing for you." Where did 'princess' even come from?! That was _way _rude!

He's hesitant again but still speaks, "I can't," he admits, sounding a very odd combination of sheepish, ashamed, reluctant, and...scared?

"What?" Good, the harsh the attitude came out of my voice at least a little.

He meets my eyes, "I can't, OK? Every time I tend to an injury, it gets worse. And, I may also have a, uh, small fear of, um...blood," he says quickly and quietly.

He didn't seem afraid but then I suddenly realize every time he saw blood, he seemed a little less stable. When he first got punched, he looked a bit woozy; when he saw what he had done to Biff, he had a little trouble with balance, quickly switching feet and leaning against me; when he pulled the tissues away from his nose he didn't even look at it.

Woah...

I focus back on him and I see him acting nervous. He's trying to mask it, and he's doing it really well, but I see through the cracks when his eyes land on the garbage can, seeing the bloody tissues on the top, and they widen and quickly dart away, accompanied by a gulp.

OK, he may be afraid.

I study his face. Is he really scared or just acting? After a few moments, his eyes meet mine and I don't see anything misleading. They look scared, and worried, and pleading, and hopeful, and truthful, and…gold? Wait, that's just his eye color. It's kinda pretty…

That felt weird saying that—or, um, _thinking_…

I sigh, "Fine."

He looks surprised but I ignore it as I wet the wash cloth again. I ring out the dripping water and turn back to him, "Hold your head still."

I put a hand on his shoulder and raise the washcloth to his face. I start dabbing and rubbing but his head keeps moving. "Stop it!" I say firmly, setting a hand on his cheek to make him hold it still.

I wash the washcloth out again; getting the blood out, then apply it to his face again. It repeats a few times until all the blood is gone. Luckily it had stopped bleeding at some point.

"OK, done."

He looks at me, which he had avoided every time I rinsed out the blood, "You are?"

"Mm-hm. All the blood is gone, don't worry," I offer him a smile and I surprisingly get one back.

I pick up the damp washcloth and glace around to see if they have a hamper or something to put it in or do I just put it by the washing machine which I have no clue the location of.

'Drake' notices and gestures behind me. I turn around and finally spot, "Oh, thankyou."

I drop it in and turn back around and find a hand on my wrist, "Thankyou…" he whispers. He actually sounds thankful.

I smile, "No problem."

My eyes wander to his arm and notice a pretty bad cut sticking out from under his sleeve. It's not bleeding or anything but it looks like a new wound.

"Um…" I gesture to it. He looks at me confused, glances down to it, his eyes widen, and his eyes quickly dart away.

"Do you, uh, want me to look at that while I'm at it?"

He nods.

"OK, well, I need to grab a new washcloth so if you'll excuse me…" I walk out of the bathroom, grab a new one, and then walk back in. I wet it, as I did with the last one. "Arm please," I say cheerfully.

He holds his arm out and I hold his wrist as I put the washcloth on his cut. I wash it but as I try to push his sleeve up to get to the end of it, the clothing doesn't budge.

"Uh…—"

"—Why don't I go change my shirt so you can get to it easier?"

"Sounds good. I'll get some disinfectant and bandages."

He nods before hopping off the counter. I follow him out the door and I see him walk up the stairs a level. See, Austin's room is the attic so it's basically the only room up there. I think there might be one other one but it's gotta be small since his room is pretty spacious. A closet? Storage, maybe? I don't know. I've only been over to his house a few times and I've never really had a 'tour' of the place. I mean, I know where his room, the second-floor bathroom, living room, and kitchen are but that's about it and that's about all of it I've seen except, now that I think about it, I haven't seen his kitchen. Huh…

I snap out of my thoughts and walk back into the bathroom, waiting for him to get back. I don't have to wait long before I hear footsteps enter the room and I see him.

Woah…

Not only is that cut bigger than I thought but he's got cuts and scrapes and bruises all over his arms.

He changed into a white muscle shirt so now I can see all of his arms. What did he _do_ to himself? Arms should not be this battered.

He hops onto the counter; completely casual and I think he may be smirking. I continue staring at his arms in shock. How had I never noticed this before?

"Like what you see?" he asks and I know he's smirking now.

I roll my eyes but unlike my usual eye rolls towards him, it's irritated. I forgot 'Drake' was a bad-boy and, I'm gaining, a player.

Great…

I grab his arm again, and start washing his cut again.

"Oh come on, babe, don't be like that."

I scrub more intently.

He leans in towards my ear, "I know you love it…" he tells me in not quite a hushed voice but neither a whisper.

I grab the disinfectant, quickly apply it to a tissue, and then to his cut. He shoots up, squeaking, and I smirk to myself a bit.

Luckily, that shut him up. He leans back slightly and I keep scrubbing at his cuts and scratches and scrapes.

Seriously, what happened to his arms? Did he get in a fight with a wood chipper made of sandpaper or something? I don't think I've ever seen them this bad. Now that I think about it, he seems to always have pretty long sleeves on and there's none by his wrists. They start by the middle of his forearm. But I've seen him with short sleeves on and shirtless whenever we go to the beach and I haven't noticed them before. Are these recent? They look like they were caused by forceful impact. Was I _that_ oblivious? Did he cover them with make-up? Wait…now that I think about it, he never went in the water and when he ever got wet, it's fast before he wipes (or dabs…) off the water. Oh my _gosh_, he covered them up!

I move on to his other arm.

What happened to him? Why is he like this? I have never seen anyone is _this_ beat up. And so many of these were so close to getting infected. I guess he was right when he said that he gets such bad luck with cleaning them up. If this continues, he'll get have so many, he'll get scars. And scars all over your arms like that, people are gonna think something seriously bad happened. Like he was in a war or was a wild animal wrangler and got attacked a lot. Is that why? No, Austin would tell me if he got a job like that. Then I'd talk him out of it because I don't want to see him dead and he'd eventually see where I'm coming from. He'd quit, we'd hug it out, and let the end credits roll because that's kind of our life. I was so right when I said my life is like a sitcom. What would my theme-song be? It'd probably be a song by me but what portrays me and my life the best? I should start writing my theme song. That could be fun! It —

I stop as I realize I'm now getting chemicals on his white shirt. The cut continues on his shoulder.

"Um...—"

"—No problem," he interrupts just like before but this time he takes off his shirt _**{1}**_. Awkward...

My eyes widen slightly. I guess Austin has worked out since the last time we went to the beach...

I put my hand on his far shoulder and focus intently on his cut.

After a while, I pull away, blinking rapidly and taking a deep breath, "Done."

I expect him to just hop down from the counter but he decides to surprise me, once again, and make me uncomfortable, once again, "Do I have any on my chest or back?" he asks and I would think he's being sincere and he's actually worried but I know him better. He just wants me to check him out.

"Nope," I say quickly, turning to dispose of the washcloth.

"You didn't even look," he comments and I freeze.

He does have a point and I try really hard to not lie. I hate liars.

I take a deep breath and sigh it out, close my eyes, and turn around. I try to pull out my doctor instincts as I scan him.

This is really awkward...

Even more so cause I'm strangely impressed...

No, Ally, snap out of it! He's you best friend, this is weird! _Very _weird…

"Turn around."

He obeys, turning his back to me as much as he can.

I scan that and this is still awkward even though it's just his back.

"OK, you're fine!" I squeak and I hate that I do.

He faces me again and smirks as he pulls on his shirt. "I am, am I? So my arms are all beat and battered but my torso is scratch free?"

"Yes."

"Come on, babe, don't lie to me. You know you can trust me..."

Dang, why did he have to say 'lie'? He just guilt-ed _**{2}**_ me in a different way than he meant to.

Especially since he's said that to me before... _**{3}**_

I sigh (again), "Fine," I look in his eyes, "You're torso does have a few scratches but those are fine. I don't need to touch them. You did a wonderful job tending to them..." I send him my second smirk.

His eyebrows rise slightly but he quickly fixes it and sends a smirk back to me. "OK, babe, I'll believe you. For now. You're just lucky you're cute," he winks.

It's my turn for my eye brows to rise.

"Buuut...before you completely stop and throw that pretty little washcloth away..."

"What?"

His smooth retorts hit a bump, slowing him slightly, "One of them started bleeding..."

I look at his arms trying to find one and I do see some red dripping out of a cut.

"OK, fine. I'll help you one more time. But only because you have a fear of blood, Mr. tough-bad-boy," Yes, I did throw that back at him. Was that bad of me?

I wash it, as I had always done, but this time I have to be extra careful since it's open. I dab it for a while, then gently place disinfectant on it (he held back a squeak), put Neosporin on, then a band-aid. Well, it's long and diagonal so I put on gauze.

"Kiss me," I suddenly hear. I freeze. Luckily, I had finished taping the gauze.

"What?" I look up at the only other person in the room.

"Kiss me," he repeats, sounding slightly less breathy, more certain, more desperate, and more fierce.

"Um...no," I step away from him, shaking my head. I'm not kissing my best friend.

"Why not?" he quickly and smoothly hops down from the counter, sticking the landing. He walks toward me so I start backing up, "You're probably dying to kiss me and I know I wanna kiss you so why not?" he pins me against the wall (why couldn't the wall have been infinite?), holding his arms up beside my shoulders and head, boxing me in but not quite making me claustrophobic, "Kiss me," he demands. He looks at my eyes and lips.

Uh, no.

I slip out from under his arms just as he was starting to lean in. I run out of the room and down the stairs.

Dez greets me first, "Hey Ally! How'd it go?"

I grab Trish's arm, pulling her out the door with me, ignoring Dez. I cannot discuss what just happened in there.

I'm not even 100% myself.

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
**_{1}_ **I had originally not planned to have this part in it but then I realized that if his arms were injured, his torso would be too. And If I took it out, it wouldn't seem realistic and I do my best to make my stories the most realistic as I can. Sorry if I made anyone uncomfortable.  
_**{2}** _Can pretend this is a word, please?  
_**{3}** _For those of you who don't get the reference, it's, well, a reference (shocker, right?) to the show. In "Crybabies & Cologne" (season 2, episode 5), Ally's upset because Trent did something or another (can't remember exactly what it was at the moment but I'll go back and find out) that made her upset and that feel like she couldn't trust people (or something... Again, I'll go back. I'm so tired right now) and Austin's sitting there listening to her rant and tells her that "Well, you can always trust me" ...Then she asks him, "Can I, Austin?! Can I?!" and he gives her this small, kinda scared, nod. _But the point was_ the "You can always trust me" part. With that part in mind, imagine how Ally feels here...

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own _Austin & Ally_, Neosporin, band-aid if that's a brand, and anything attached to them or anything I, well, don't own.

_**Reviews:**_  
**-:- Reviewers who are members and should be expecting or have already gotten PMs from me -:- **Silverllword** -:- **doctorwhoharrypotter55** -:- **Trying2StayHopeful** -:-** kpastor03** -:- **Call Moi Crazy** -:- **ReAdErSfEvEr** -:- **K-Cat14** -:- **ArmyStrong213** -:- **TheDisneyGeek** -:- **Kvazq598** -:- ** .X** -:-  
**

_**-:- Anonymous -:- **_Haha, yeah. Glad you're cheering him on. :)8 And _thankyou_. Someone cares about Mika.

**_-:- Hazel -:-_ **I'm glad you liked it! Hehheh, yeah, Austin... It's true, Rory is awesome like fezzes (Man, I want one so bad). He's my favorite on the show. There's this dance coming up for me and my cousin was telling me about it and how it's a dance through the centuries so you dress up like that, and I was like, "Ooo! Can I dress up like a Roman! I'm gonna be Rory the Roman!" (and my whovian fan who was sitting there I think liked that) but she said it was the 20's-90's and that made be sad... But it still sounds like fun! :)8 Eh, that's OK. I like Big Time Rush but even if you didn't, I would respect you for it. Everyone's entitled to their own _wrong_ opinion. No, just kidding, that's a quote from something or another, I just thought it was funny. Yeah, they did. It's not the first time, though. This is probably the 3rd year...? that they've went. My sister went half a year, give or take, by herself first. Sorry to hear that, about your brother and moving. Thankyou for your sympathy. :)8 That's part of my theory. June goes by slow because you still feel like you're in school mode an dyou're just on a long weekend or break. By July you're pretty much used to it so it whizzes by until you hit halfway through August (it differs for when school starts) and you start realizing that school's coming up when you start getting ready and counting down until that day comes...and then you're in school.**  
**

_**-:- Anara love -:- **_Yes, you can call me that. It's fine. I call everyone that. That's the point, silly! (I'm hoping I can call you that because I already did...) I'm sorry it freaked you out but I want you to guess what's up with him. It's pretty suspicious, isn't it...?

_**-:- Guest -:-** _Hey! Nice to heat from you! Yeah, I would love to! But, you know, I do song requests too. Actually, a lot of my stories I get inspired from songs. _The Competition for the Princess's Heart_? "Two Princes" by Spin Doctors. And my _TellTale Tunes by Austin & Ally_ series are purely off of songs. So far just Mika and Summertime's End (my Summertime's End one is my favorite so far), but I do all kinds. I'm working on doing on to "Take A Bow" by...Rhianna...I think... Someone requested it. So if you want me to do them... If not, that's cool. I'll still love you! (Well, you know, in the not creepy way) :)8

_**-:- Jahaga -:-** _OK! And thankyou for being the 16th review. :)8

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**So, the tough bad boy has a fear? Whaaaa? You might be wondering why I gave him a fear, since I had been asked why I made Austin bad at sports, and it's for the same reason. If a character is good at everything then they (usually) seem flat and not real. If a character's bad at everything, at first, you feel bad for them and just want to wrap them up in a blanket and give them a cookie (this is actually a scale me and my sister use). After that, depending how often it comes up and how extreme, you want to smack them upside the head or just put them out of their misery. Giving them something their bad at, a weakness, makes them feel a little more lifelike, more real, dimensional. Get what I'm saying? Now, what do you think happened to his arms? How did he go those cuts and bruises and all that jazz? I want to hear what you think of it. Also of that little...moment...they had... Please let me know. Thankyou!**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	17. Chapter 17: TheCaseOfTheMissingNecklace

**Cliiiiiff Hanger, hanging from a cliiiiiff. And that's why he's called Cliff Hangerrrrrrr!**

**Hey guys, so most of you are probably wondering why the heck I put that, huh? Well, because this chapter ends in a cliff hanger and I wanted to warn you guys. I wasn't planning on putting a cliffhanger but this chapter was getting pretty long and it fit pretty well.**

**OK, so I technically got the 13th review yesterday (at 11:49 AM) but I wasn't done with the chapter so I had to finish. Then, today, as I said above, I found out that I could stop sooner so...Yay? 13 seems like a pretty good number for reviews so 13 more, please? You guys can do it!**

**So, someone did ask me why 13 was one of my favorite numbers. Well, to put it simply, because of the_ Midnighters _trilogy. To put it not so simply, in _Midnighters_, the bad guys (called Darklings. Easy enough to remember, right?) are afraid of new technology, like _math_ and _fire_ (the Darklings are REAAAALLY old), and for some reason, they _really_ hate the number 13 (and like the number 12 for some reason. That's really weird...) so the good guys (called Midnighters. They were all born at the strike of midnight and have super abilities) use that against them. They'll put 13-pointed stars outside the doors in their town so the Darklings won't mess with the people inside (only the Midnighters know about the Darklings) and use 13 letter words to name clean metal (metal untouched by the Blue Hour. The Blue Hour is the 25th hour of the day. When humans started finding fire and math and started hunting the Darklings instead of it being the other way around, like it was before, there was 25 hours to a day. The Darklings got scared and condensed one hour into one second. The Midnighters are the only ones beside the Darklings that can move around this Blue Hour) then hurl it at the Darklings to hurt them. That's also why I don't like the number 12. Just something fun. This book series is REALLY good so if you want to know what the first book is, I would be happy to tell you! :)8 I've also been thinking of making a FanFiction for it since I wasn't completely satisfied with how the last book ended.  
**

**Oh! To those of you who want to read that "The Right Idea" story about Fred's death, the author changed the title to "Concerning Fred". Just thought I would let you know.**

**Wow, OK, that was long! Again, 13 reviews for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: The Case of the Missing Necklace**

* * *

"He did what?!"

Trish is sitting on my bed in her usual hot pink and animal print pajamas while I still get ready for bed, at the moment, brushing my hair. I needed to vent to someone about what happened in that bathroom and even though Trish likes to gossip, she can keep secrets if it's important enough. And if you're her best friend. I asked her to spend the night since I knew I wouldn't be able to tell her and be fine in a few hours. It'll take a few hours itself then a cooling off period, and then she'd bring it up _again_ and I don't want to get weird glances from her around him cause I don't want him to take it the wrong way.

"He tried to kiss me! Can you believe it?"

"No!" she agrees as I turn around to put my brush on top of my dresser, "I can't believe he finally made a move on you!"

I whirl around, "'Finally'? 'Made a move on me'? What do you even mean by that? I've heard you and Dez say that at least twice now and I still have no clue."

"Just what it sounds like. It means that he finally made a move on you."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he likes you."

"What? 'Drake'? No, he's a player, or at least a bad boy. He only likes me because I'm a girl. He just wants to make-out with me. No thankyou!" I face the dresser again to get my hair tie so I can braid my hair so it doesn't get tangled. That's what happens when you have curly hair.

"What? No, not 'Drake'. Austin!"

"Austin?! Oh, no, there is even more no way that he likes me! As I have stated before, and seem to have to do a lot, our relationship is strictly professional and platonic. Nothing is romantic."

"Oh please! That boy is in love with you!"

"'In love with me'?! No, he really isn't! Where would you even get a crazy idea like that?"

"How he acts around you," she states, completely serious and without missing a beat, "He smiles whenever you're brought up; laughs at things you say that aren't funny, he'll do this weird giggle; will high five you for things that, in reality, are just really lame; he finds a way to be beside you one way or another whenever you're in the same room; he touches you whenever he can; pays awfully close attention to you and whatever you say; watches you move very carefully; stares at you, kinda creepy actually, occasionally drools; acts a little shier with you than with other people; tries to do anything to impress you however he can," as she lists, I stand there shocked, trying to will my eyes not to widen, "And most importantly, the way he looks at you."

Why is everyone saying that?! "Oh really, and how's that?" I try to challenge but it comes out weak.

"Like…" she trails off, trying to find the right words, "You're the best thing in his life. The best thing he'll ever have in his life. That you're the most wonderful thing in this universe and he's the luckiest guy that'll ever exist for just knowing you. That you're prettier than the most gorgeous of sunsets combined. That he lives for your smile and will do anything to make you happy. That he wishes he could just man up to ask you out so you'll finally be his. That he can't wait until you're his girlfriend so he can do couple-y stuff with you because he's been preparing for it for so long that it feels like it's been his whole life. Actually, it might have been. You're what he's been waiting and pinning and searching for as long as he can remember. Like you're his one."

OK, whaaaaaaaaaaaa…

I stand there shocked at what she said. None of it can be true…right?

"Y-You must be mistaken, Trish. I'll repeat, our relationship is strictly professional and platoni—"

"Ally, stop," she commands but still does it gently and friendly, "Stop reciting the script. Really think about it. Has anything happened that makes you 100% sure he doesn't like you?"

"He said he didn't."

"That was a year ago. Feelings change. You still weren't too fond of him then."

"OK, fair enough. He sometimes teases me."

"Could be flirting."

"He'll say something mean to me or completely forget about me."

"Could be trying to hide that he likes you."

"He gets super mad or upset at me pretty easily."

"Could be that he cares about you so much, that it hurts 10x more than with other people. Plus, if I remember correctly, it's rare and he's there with you until then and you make up pretty quickly after that. Come on, admit it, there is nothing in what he's said or done that makes you absolutely, 100% sure, not a single, no matter how small, of a doubt somewhere in your being that he can't be at least a little fond of you."

I think about it.

She's right.

There's nothing that says for 100% that he can't like me…

"Admit it, Ally…you're kinda fond of him too…"

I snap out of my thoughts, "What?! N-No I'm no—"

"—Ally, no. I said stop replaying the message. Listen to your heart."

"Wh-Why would I ne—"

"—Humor me, Ally. Please."

"…Fine," I sigh, giving in to her insanity.

"Thankyou. Now, imagine with me, if you will, you and Austin as a couple," and I do as she says, "Holding hands…going on dates…his arm around you…cuddling…writing love songs together on the piano…kissing…staying up late watching movies…him telling you 'I love you'…anniversaries…" she takes a deep breath, almost hesitant to continue, "getting engaged…getting married…having kids…and, finally, growing old together… Now, tell me there isn't a small part of you, no matter how small or how deep down that's not completely repulsed by any part of that."

I find my voice, "Oh my gosh…" I sit on my bed, "Do I like Austin?"

"Do you?"

"I…I don't know…" I shake my head slowly than look at her, "I mean, you told me to listen to my heart…and then you told me all that stuff…and then you asked me that question…And I-I—"

"—Ally, you don't need to have a definite answer right now _**{1}**_," Trish interrupts, "Just…pay careful attention to how you feel next time you're around him. Heartbeat, nerves, thoughts. Just pay attention."

"OK…OK…" I nod slowly, trying to take deep breaths, while Trish stands up.

"So, with that out of the way, I wanna show you something," Trish practically squeals.

"What is it?" I ask, happy to change the subject.

"Well, remember a while ago when we were over at my house for a sleepover and we found that old necklace of my mom's and she got super protective of it and shooed us out of the room without an explanation?"

"Yeah," I mentally shutter. That was not a happy memory.

"Well, earlier today, she came and apologized and told me why she freaked out."

"Oh, really? Why?"

"Turns out that it was the first thing my father gave to her, even before they were dating. And apparently it's this super special antique that belonged to my great great grandmother."

"Awww, that's so sweet!"

"Right?! And that's not the best part. My mother said I had been very good and trustworthy and everything lately and she said she'll let me borrow it."

"Really?!" From what I remember of it, it was gorgeous.

"Mm-hm. I brought it over cause I thought you might like to see it."

"I'd love to!"

"Great," she smiles and starts walking over to her bag, "I put it right here in my bag," she reaches in and after a few second, she starts getting frantic, getting to the point of dumping it out.

"Trish, what's wrong?" I ask her as I notice her breathing getting heavier.

"It's gone! The necklace is gone!"

"What?!" I stand up with her, "What do you mean 'it's gone'?!"

"What else could I mean, Ally?! Oh, my mom's gonna _kill_ me!"

"OK, calm down. Let's look around the room."

For the next 10 minutes or so, we tear apart my room, looking through everything. And when I say 'everything', I mean _'everything'_. Tearing apart my bed, throwing the mattress off center, emptying some of my drawers…Really, just completely making it look like a tornado crashed in here.

"Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no, Oh, no."

"Calm down, Trish, we'll find it. Obviously, it's not in my bedroom. We just need to split up."

"I walked here, Ally. It could be anywhere in the house, my house, or even somewhere in the street. Oh my gosh, what if someone picked it up, or even worse, ran over it. Oh, no. Oh, no—"

"—As I said, Trish, we just need to spread out —"

"—There's only two of us, Ally."

If you would've let me finish… "As I was about to say, we can also get a few more people —"

"Yeah, you're right. I can't believe I'm saying this, but we can call the guys."

"I was more thinking my dad but that works too—Wait! You're willingly associating with Dez? I see what this is about. You just want to get Austin and I in the same room so you can convince me that I like him and that he likes me. That's sad, Trish."

"Ally, no, I'm not. While that is a good idea, and I wish I thought of it, I'm seriously panicking here. This necklace is so important to my family. I can't even imagine what my mom would do to me if she found out I lost it. I wouldn't be surprised if she literally killed me. Like, murdered me. No surprise there."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I-I'll call them. You focus on taking deep, even breaths, OK?" I tell her as I notice that she's gonna start hyperventilating soon.

She nods and I dial the first number that pops into my head.

"Hello?"

"Dez?" Huh, I must have called his number. I didn't know I called him that often that I remembered it. Huh…

"Yep-a-doodle!"

"Um, OK. Trish and I need your help."

"…With what?"

"Trish lost this super important necklace of her mothers and we need help looking for it."

"OK…"

There's a pause.

"And we need your and Austin's help."

"Uh…Right now?"

"Yeah, Dez, right now," What's up with him?

"Umm…" he sucks a breath in, "OK," he breathes, "W-We'll be there in a bit."

"Thanks, Dez." Even if you are acting stranger than normal.

"Don't mention it. Bye," then he hangs up.

"OK…" I face Trish to see her looking only about 2% calmer, "Trish, the guys are coming, don't worry."

"OK…OK…" she nods, "Can we start looking?"

"I don't know, Trish, shouldn't we wait for the guys? Plus, you should relax —"

"—Ally, as crazy as this sounds, I can't relax right now! What's wrong with me?!"

I take a deep breath, "OK, we can start downstairs. I'll just catch the guys up when they come. Come on," I open my bedroom door and we walk downstairs.

"Hey Dad?!" I call.

"In the kitchen!"

I signal to Trish to follow and we walk into the kitchen. I see my dad in there, just like he said. "Hey Dad? Have you seen an antique brass necklace with a blue sapphire?" I give him a nervous/hopeful smile.

He takes a few moments to think, then shrugs and my hope diminishes, "Sorry, sweetie, no."

"OK…" I sigh, "Well, let us know if you do. Trish lost it and we're trying to find it."

"Any idea where it could be?"

"Well, here, her house, or somewhere out on the sidewalk and street."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, that's why I called Austin and Dez to help us look."

"Good idea," he nods, "I'll look upstairs, you girls start down here."

"K," I nod once and then we start on the living room.

* * *

"Woah."

Dez and Austin just showed up and after I answered the door, I led them into where Trish and I were currently looking. Saying they weren't shocked would be a downright, dirty lie.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Dez," I put my hands on their backs and push them forward, "Help us look!" Trish is just getting more stressed as time goes on and I'm a sympathy stress-er.

"What are we looking for?" Austin asks me.

"An antique brass necklace with a blue sapphire. It could be anywhere in my house, Trish's house or on the sidewalk in between. Again, thanks for coming, guys."

"You're welcome and got it," and he jumps into work but Dez stay there.

"And what does it look like?"

"…It's an antique brass necklace with a blue sapphire."

He just looks at me blankly.

"A light brass chain with a blue jewel hanging on it. Got it, Dez?"

"Yep, chief!" he salutes me than starts working. Good.

* * *

"Any luck, guys?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Nothing."

"Great," I comment, "Don't worry, Trish, we will find it."

She takes a deep breath in.

I pull out my game face and my captain attitude. Yes, I do have one. "OK, guys. We'll see if my dad had any luck. If not, we'll walk over to Trish's house with flashlights to try to find it. When we get to her house, we'll search there, got it?"

"Yep." / "Yes." / "Yeah."

"Good," I turn on my heel and start for the stairs. We all climb up them and are soon on the second level.

"Dad?"

We all walk forward and I see him in his room. "Any luck?"

"No."

"K…" I sigh, "Did you clear the whole floor?"

"Yeah. I went through all of the rooms. Speaking of that, what happened to your room?"

"Uhh… Two teenage girls freaking out?"

He looks at me for a few seconds and I get worried. He shakes his head and simply says, "OK." He stands up and walks over to us, "So, what now?"

"Well, Trish, Dez, Austin, and I were gonna get some flashlights and check if it fell out while Trish was walking over here."

"OK, but be safe and make sure you have your cell phone."

I nod once, "Got it. We're gonna go."

We turn around and start walking. I stop in my room for my cell phone but Dez ends up carrying it (Why don't pajamas have pockets?! _**{2}**_), we each grab a flashlight.

"Bye Dad! We'll be back as soon as we can!" I shout as I open the front door. I hear him shout something back and we all walk down my, well, walkway.

We get to the sidewalk and I turn to them again, "OK, so, we need to cover as much of the area as possible. We can split up. Someone check the street, another check the gutter, another the concrete, and another the yards, OK?"

They all nod.

"I got the street, you get the yards, OK?" he points to Austin.

"Yes," he nods.

They split up and Trish and I go between them. We're all in a line, a few feet away, and in order, we're Austin, me, Trish, then Dez.

We're a few minutes in our search when Austin speaks up, "OK, can I be the first to say that this flashlight is really small?"

I look over at the flashlight in his hand and it's not that small. It's a blue LED flashlight that's smooth tube, a little longer that his hand.

He looks over at us, "I'm not saying that it's bad, probably the best flashlight I've seen, by far, but it's really small, right?"

I stare at him for a few seconds and I assume Trish and Dez do too, and then turn my attention back to the ground.

"OK," I hear him whisper.

Well, now I feel bad.

We keep searching and scouring. We're halfway to Trish's house and no luck.

"Um, guys?" Dez speaks up, "I may have found something…"

"Really?" I ask as we start immediately walking over to him. Me being me and not being the luckiest person in the world, I end up tripping on who knows what. Fortunately, I don't end up crashing into the asphalt and breaking something. Unfortunately, I end up crashing into Austin's chest which surprisingly hurts.

"Gosh, are you OK? I'm surprised we didn't crash into the pavement," I hear him say.

I start trying to straighten myself out, "Yeah, yeah, I'm—" I meet his brown eyes boaring into mine, "Fine…" the word dies on me.

Why can't I look away?

I see him staring at me too; I also notice his jaw relax slightly, making his lips part marginally and that his eyebrows are arched a bit in surprise or…amazement. Maybe a daze…

What…the heck…is happening…?

And why am I not not enjoying this?

What the…

I hear a wolf whistle cut through the background and we snap out of…whatever the heck that was. Austin awkwardly and quickly removes his hands more my upper arms and I do the same. He turns around sharply, now facing Trish and Dez. Speaking of them, I see them looking upset at something behind me, waving hands and glaring. I don't turn around to see what it is.

"Dez, you said you had something," I speak up, trying to get back to normal.

"Um, yeah." A pause, "I did."

"Great. Can you, um, show us?"

"Uh…I guess."

Well, that's unnerving.

He crouches down so we all take a closer look, stepping toward him more.

"I found this. Not sure what it is though…"

I look and see something small and tan.

Wait… Is that…

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S A THUMB!" Dez screams, jumping up to his feet and as far away from it as fast as he can. He must've noticed what it was too.

Everyone else ends up jumping back too, shrieking, and, again, I end up running into Austin. Why was he behind me, anyway?! Either way, I find myself grabbing his arms in the fright.

"Wait, if it's a thumb, why is it translucent?" Austin asks, curiously and detective like, but still with traces of fear laced in.

"Why did you look at it?!" Dez shouts at him.

"Because that's not normal for fingers," he gently peels my hands off his arm then cautiously steps toward the thumb. He takes a shaky breath in, then crouches down. After a moment, I see his shoulders relax. He stands up and when he faces me I see he's holding it. Oh, that is _so_ not sanitary!

"Austin!" I shout at him. I knew he was crazy, but not this kind!

He looks behind him, startled, then back at me with a weird look, "Austin? Why'd you call me Austin?"

"Why are you holding a severed thumb?!"

"Because it's plastic."

"…I'm sorry, what?"

"It's made of plastic," he repeats, "Here, look," he reaches his hand out towards me and takes a step forward but I flinch a step back. He laughs and rolls his eyes, "Come on, I swear it's plastic. Here," he reaches his hand out again but doesn't move.

I summon up my courage and take a slow and cautious step forward. I peak into his hand, scared, as soon as I get a good look at it, my muscles relax too. It does look like plastic.

I flick it and I get that familiar tap sound back.

"Oh my gosh, it is plastic."

Trish and Dez are now next to us, looking at the object in Austin's hand.

"I can't believe we got that freaked out about a piece plastic," I comment.

"I can't believe _Dez_ got that freaked about a piece of plastic," Trish adds, giggling.

Dez adopts a sour, pouty look.

"As strange as this sounds," I start, "this thumb looks familiar…"

"Really?" Trish asks. She looks down at it again, "Hey! You're right, I know this thumb!" she announces, taking it from Austin's hand, "It's part of JJ's magic kit."

"Who's JJ?"

"Trish's little brother. Remember? You met him?" I question.

"No," he shakes his head, "When did we meet?"

I give him a weird look. "Uh—"

"—Hey, Trish," Dez interrupts, "Why would JJ's plastic thumb be out here in the street?"

"I…don't…know…" she trials off. She looks back up at us, "But I think we should go ask him."

* * *

"JJ! JJ, OPEN UP!"

"Trish, be careful! You'll literally break down his door," I tell her, worriedly. She's banging on JJ's door and I think see the hinges shaking.

"I'm trying to get him to open his door! If it does break down, goal still achieved!"

Well, she is right…

No! Gotta do what's right!

"Trish, what are you doing?!" a voice yells. We all freeze.

Snap!

"Who's that?" Austin whispers, and I can tell he's scared.

Um, shouldn't he know? He's met her.

I respond anyway, "Mrs. De la Rosa. Trish's mom."

Trish finally speaks up after us all being frozen there for quite a few moments, "…Uh…Trying to get JJ to open his door…"

"Why?!" she shouts since she's downstairs.

"Cause I love him and I want to see him?" she tries.

"Really?!" her mom asks with attitude.

"Yes…"

"Trish…" a warning tone.

She takes a deep breath, "Fine!" she bursts as she releases the breath, "You know that necklace you let me borro—"

"—WHAT?!" Mrs. De la Rosa roars and next thing we see is her charging up the stairs looking angrier than I've ever seen her.

"YOU LOST MY NECKLACE?!" she shouts then starts yelling at Trish in Spanish, "Patricia Maria De la Rosa, ¿cómo pudiste? ¿Te confié el collar y lo perdiste? Sabía lo mucho que significa para mí, todavía estabas todavía irresponsable con él! Te dejé prestado porque lo había estado haciendo muy bien, pero al parecer fue un error! _**{3}**_ —"

"—Mom, you know I don't know Spanish! I have no clue what you're saying!" Trish shouts back, defensively.

"Y no sabes a Español! Me esforcé mucho para enseñarle la cultura española y simplemente lo ignora. Es que una parte de lo que somos. ¿Quién eres! Y lo ignoras! Su bisabuelo y bisabuela, todos hablaban era español. Así que hizo a sus hijos! Hasta el abuelo decidió que quería aprender a Inglés! Sus padres estaban furiosos con él! Parecía que estaba avergonzado de la herencia de sus padres y así se aseguró de que me enseñó Español y todo sobre la cultura así que espero que sus padres sería felices! Le juré no dejaría la cultura morir en mí y que enseñaría a mis hijos! Pero mi hija no tiene ningún interés en él! Y _**{3} **_—"

"MOM!" Trish shouts over her, "Please listen for a second!"

Mrs. De la Rosa stops for a second to hear her daughter's words.

"Look, I have no clue what you were saying but I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I don't have the necklace, I'm sorry I don't know Spanish, I'm sorry I put shame to my Spanish ancestors by not knowing their language, I'm sorry that Grandpa was almost disowned my his parents because he wanted to know English, and while I can't fix most of that, I can fix the necklace part!"

"…Really?" Oh, thank goodness, she's back to English. She's 10x scarier in Spanish.

"Yes!" Trish breathes out, "I had it in my backpack when I was packing for Ally's. I didn't have it once I got there. We looked everywhere, even retracing my steps back here and we found JJ's magic thumb. You know, the one from his magic kit? We think he has it. I was banging on his door so we could ask him but he won't open it!" she shouts at the door.

"…Is that true?"

"Yes! It is!"

"…Ally?" she asks me.

"Yes, Mrs. De la Rosa, it's all true. I promise."

She looks above us at Dez and Austin whom are behind us. After a few seconds she looks away, "…OK, I believe you."

"Oh, thank goodness!" I exclaim, looking up.

"Now, you said JJ won't open his door?"

"No! He won't!" Trish replies, "Watch." She faces the door and starts knocking again, "JJ, it's Trish, open the door please!" she tries first, using the good cop approach. She faces her mom, "Nothing." Faces the door and starts knocking harder and faster, "JJ! Open the door!" She starts then goes with the last approach, the one we were on before we got yelled at, "JJ! OPEN UP! WE NEED TO TALK! I HAVE MOM HERE AND SHE KNOWS WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Nice try, Trish! Mom's not with you! And not afraid of her, she doesn't know a thing!" JJ shouts through the door

"Jackson-Jonas De la Rosa, get out here _**{4}**_!" Mrs. De la Rosa shouts. That's right, that is what 'JJ' stands for!

The doorknob rattles quickly after that and he soon he slowly slips out of his room, acting normal, nonchalant, and innocent, "Hey Mom…I didn't know you were home…You look bea—"

"—Save it! Your sister has something to ask you."

He slowly turns around to face us, "Trish!" he greets with fake excitement, "My darling sister who I love!"

"Really, dude? Did you not hear me knocking?"

"You were knocking?! I'm sorry, I guess my music was so loud I didn't hear you."

"You weren't playing music."

"I had my headphones on?"

"Wow… Where's the necklace?"

"What necklace?"

"You know what necklace I'm talking about. The one Mom let me borrow."

"She let you borrow a necklace? Wow, really? You must be acting pretty responsible. Which one?"

"JJ…"

"Let me, Trish," Austin speaks up and makes his way to in front of us. Because of how close JJ is to us and how Austin's standing in the space, Austin towers over him.

"So, JJ, is it?"

"Yeah…?"

"JJ, would you like to tell us why we found this?" he takes out the plastic thumb.

"Oh! That!" he nervously chuckles, "OK, I do what necklace Trish is talking about.—"

"Ah-ha!" Trish interrupts, pointing a finger towards JJ.

"What does that prove?" I ask her.

She's silent.

"Continue, JJ," Austin tells him.

"OK, well, I knew how much that necklace meant to Mom and as you, Trish, were walking out for Ally's, I noticed that your bag had a hole in it. I tried to shout after you to tell you but you were too far ahead so I tried to catch up. The necklace fell out of the hole without you noticing and before I could get there, some guy got out of his truck and picked it up. I tried to stop him but nothing. I did get his license plate number since I figured we could track down the car to the owner and get the necklace back."

"Do you remember the license plate number?"

"Mm-hm, I wrote it down," he walks into his room, to come out a moment alter with a piece of paper. He hands it to Austin.

Austin looks at it, "And this is the license plate number?"

"Mm-hm."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I copied the truck's license plate number down exactly!"

Austin is silent for a few seconds, thinking, then finally speaks, "You're lying." _**{5}**_

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
**_{1}_ **You guys probably want to kill me right now, don't you?  
_**{2}**_ Anyone else feel this way? When I made my own pajama pants, I put pockets in.  
_**{3}** _K, I don't speak Spanish...Like, at all...My best language after English is ASL...then French... I used an online translator widget to translate what I wanted it to say from English to Spanish so if you guys go and translate it or if you know Spanish, I'm not 100% sure how well it will translate or what got lost. I tested it on Google Translate since I figured that's what most of you with probably use and it got rid of a lot of pronouns and stuff. So...good luck.  
_**{4}**_ I got this off of the Austin & Ally Wikia but I have no clue what their resource was so that could totally be wrong.  
_**{5}** _OK, so, not sure how clear it is to everyone but Austin's a character right now and that character is Encyclopedia Brown. While I normally wouldn't tell you this, I had to because I could _not_ resist to the urge to ask "WHAT MADE ENCYCLOPEDIA SO SURE?" I mean, _come on_! So, any ideas?

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own _Austin & Ally_, the necklace I described (I found it online), Encyclopedia Brown, or anything related or associated with them.

_**Reviews:**_  
**-:- Reviewers who are members and should be expecting or have already gotten PMs from me -:- **ReAdErSfEvEr** -:- **ArmyStrong213** -:- ** ** -:- **K-Cat14** -:- **Trying2StayHopeful** -:- **ally2214** -:- **Kangaroos-and-Dolphin**s -:- **BunneybearsXD** -:- **TheDisneyGeek** -:-  
**

**_-:- Guest -:-_ **OK! I hope it lived to your expectations (at least somewhat). Thankyou for reviewing! :)8

_**-:- Anara love -:-**_ OK, cool. Right?! Suuuuuspiiiiciouuuuus (Sorry, Bloo moment. Have you seen that show? Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends)! Oooo, that's hard to say. Let's see..._ At the very least_, 5. But that's not the last chapter. There's a lot more after that. I'm not sure if that's what you wanted but it's the truth, so... Thankyou! You're awesome too! Thankyou for reviewing! :)8

_**-:- Hazel -:- **_Thankyou! And, yeah, not very good. Though it could just be how I wrote it. If I wanted to put a kiss there, I probably could've done it in a way that it made sense. I don't know! Maybe that's just cocky. Yeah, true. I have no one from my old class except one person but I do independent studies so, really, that's not saying much. Well, yes, probably. The dance hasn't happened yet, it's in October, but I probably could. My cousin is helping with it and I have no clue how she would react to it. Haha, any reason? I think I actually found some spoilers for the episode that comes on this weekend ("Real Life & Reel Life". I accidentally found them, for the record) and I think you guys will be happy (if they are true.) Thankyou for the luck and for reviewing!

_**-:- TheDisneyGeek -:-** _Well, I just did! I'm happy to hear that you loved it! Thankyou for reviewing!

_**-:- Guest -:-**_ Oh, it's OK, but I'm glad you did. I'm also happy to hear that you loved those stories. That makes me so happy to hear. I'm surprised to hear that you liked _The Origin of Candyland_ because I thought no one would read it. I had write another thing for English and I'm thinking of posting it. It's short but the English there said it was excellently written. And I posted _The Origin of Candyland_ so it wouldn't be the first time I posted on something I wrote for English. Oh, thankyou! Have read them all or not? If you haven't or have, it's OK. I was just curious. Is is "Oh My My My" by Taylor Swift? And the other one is called "I Repeat"? Do you know who it's by? I can check them out and see if I can do something with them. Any ideas? Any preferences? And what's most important. I'm working on another one right now that someone requested and I'm having a bit of trouble with it because I have one plot in mind but it's not completely what they want. I'm trying to work with them so they're happy but I also have to do what's best for the story and what makes me happy so what's important to you? I can make sure to meet them. If you want to send to them to me, you can, but it's up to you. I'm glad you love them. That's what I aim for. Thankyou for reviewing.

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**Hey guys! How did you like the chapter? Something important for Austin's and Ally's relationship in there... Please let me know what you thought! Your guesses, your thoughts, your ideas, what you thought was funny, if we have anything in common, _anything_, guys! I want to hear from you! I love hearing what you guys think! Oh, and guests and people not from the USA, I'm calling you out. I want to hear from you guys too! I love all reviews and they make me smile! Please, guys?! :D8**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
